High School Sweethearts
by Renthead621
Summary: Another RogerOC story. Roger finds his high school girlfriend in the Life Cafe after a 7 year separation and they learn of each others struggles. Pairings include MimiMark. Please read and review. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

"Roger, that was amazing." Maureen said as Roger approached the table with his guitar in his hand.

"Thanks Mo. Not bad for a faded rock star, huh?" Roger exclaimed laughing as he sat down and picked up his draft beer.

"Rog, you didn't sound so faded. You were great. Really." Joanne told him smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah Rog. I mean, you haven't played in like 3 years. It was really great to see you up on stage again." Mark told him smiling with his camera still raised.

"Right where you belong." Collins added raising his glass before bringing it to his lips.

"Thanks guys. Really. I couldn't have done it without you guys." Roger said taking a large gulp of his beer to dampen his dried throat.

"Well too bad Mimi couldn't have seen you." Collins told him as Roger's smile began to fade.

"Yeah well, she made her choice and I guess the fact that I can't be injected into her veins was my downfall." he said setting his glass on the table.

"It's OK Rog. You're over her now, right?" Mark asked lowering his camera.

"Yeah. Yeah, I mean do I wish she was clean? Yeah. Do I wish she wanted to spend her final days with me? Definitely. But I'm fine you guys. Really. I'm doing what's making me happy and that's performing." Roger told them beginning to smile again.

"To Roger. Tonight the Life Cafe, tomorrow Madison Square Garden." Collins said raising his glass as the others followed suit.

"I don't know about Madison Square Garden, but OK. I'm game." Roger said raising his glass and laughing as he took another large gulp of his beer. "I'm gonna go for a smoke. Collins, care to join me?" he asked getting up.

"Yeah, sure man. I could use some fresh air as I'm polluting my lungs." he said getting up and following him out.

"Ya know Collins, it felt good up there. I mean, really good. I didn't think I missed it so much until I was up there and doing my songs." Roger said reaching into his jeans pocket for his cigarettes as Collins lit the lighter.

"I know what you mean. You know, I wish Angel were here to see you. She would have been so proud of you." Collins told him smiling.

"Thanks. I'm pretty proud of myself." Roger said taking a drag off of his cigarette.

"So, you still got those posters up to start a new band?" Collins asked shifting his weight from one leg to the other.

"Yeah, I'm psyched. I really want to start playing clubs again. I loved playing the heavy stuff." Roger said smiling at him.

"I know what you mean. You really looked like at one point you wanted to kick the mike stand over and rock out in some Eddie Van Halen guitar solo." Collins told him laughing.

"I did, man." Roger told him laughing along.

"Come on, let's go get drunk to celebrate your grand return to rock and roll." Collins said flicking his cigarette as Roger did the same.

"Good idea. I'll be damned if Maureen is gonna out drink me again." Roger said opening the door as Collins stepped into the Cafe.

"Roger? Is that you?" a woman at the front table asked standing up.

"Gina? Gina Darrien? Wow, I haven't seen you since..." Roger said looking down at the 5'6" blond who stood before him.

"High school graduation. Yeah, I remember. You were really great up there. You sounded amazing." she said flipping her long hair behind her.

"Yeah well, it was my first time performing in 3 years. It's a long story. What are you doing in the city?" he began rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I live here. Right on 11th and B. My apartment sucks, but I'm writing again." she told him looking into those mesmerizing green eyes she loved so much.

"Are you kidding? I live on 11th and B. I'm in the building that barely has heat or electricity." he said laughing.

"Me too. Are you the guy on the top floor who's always on the fire escape playing Musetta's Waltz?" she asked, her blue eyes gleaming as she smiled.

"That would be me. What floor are you on?" he asked smiling back at her.

"I'm right below you. I can't believe you still play that song. Everytime I heard it, I thought of you and high school." she said looking down as her hair fell in her face.

"No way. I can't believe you live down there. A girl I used to know used to live down there." he told her as Collins and the others called for him to come back to the table. "Do you want to join me and my friends? We're kind of celebrating my first performance in years." he asked pointing to the others.

"Yeah, I'd like that." she said picking up her drink from the table and following him.

"Guys, this is Gina Darrien. We kind of knew each other in high school. Gina these are my friends. That's Mark and Collins, my roommates, and them two over there are Joanne and Maureen. They're lesbians so don't get freaked out if they start groping each other." he said pointing to everyone laughing.

"Nice to meet you Gina. Did you and Roger date in high school?" Maureen asked as Roger shot her a look.

"Yeah, actually we did." she said sitting down.

"Roger talked about you when he first moved here. You guys dated all through high school, right?" Mark asked knowing the answer already, but looking to get a rise out of Roger.

"Yeah we did. From Halloween freshman year right up until graduation." she said as she looked at Roger who was smiling down at her.

"Yeah, she was my first love." he said taking a large sip from his beer as the others looked at him. "What? She was." he said setting his now empty glass back on the table.

"He was mine too." she said looking at him smiling.

"So why did you guys break up then?" Maureen asked taking Joanne's hand in hers.

"I was going away to college and Roger wanted to come to the city to be a rock star, so we broke up." she told them her bright smile falling.

"What brings you to Alphabet City?" Joanne asked caressing Maureen's hand with her thumb.

"I got bored being an accountant and always wanted to write, so I quit my job and took my savings and came here. I live in the same building you guys do." she said looking at Collins and Mark sipping her white zinfandel.

"No way. What floor?" Collins asked laughing at the coincidence.

"Mimi's old apartment." Roger told them lifting his hand to the waiter for another drink.

"Are you serious?" Maureen asked shocked.

"I guess, if her name was Mimi." Gina answered looking at Roger who now seemed distant.

"I'm gonna hit the head. Order me another beer." Roger said getting up and going to the bathroom.

"Is he OK?" Gina asked confused.

"Mimi was his ex girlfriend. She left him about 6 months ago. It's a long story. Maybe Roger should tell you. He's just a little sensative about it still." Joanne told her leaning over the table.

"Oh OK. When I told him where I lived, he just said a girl he used to know lived there. I didn't know he was involved with her." Gina told them drinking the rest of her wine. "Can you guys order me another white zin? I'll be right back." she said getting up from the table and going towards the bathroom. "Roger, I didn't realize you dated the girl whose apartment I'm living in. I'm sorry." she told him as he came out of the bathroom.

"It's OK. I mean, I'm over her, it just stings a little still. It's OK. She just chose drugs over me. I'm fine. I mean, I'm performing again and living my life. Don't worry about it." he told her leaning against the wall.

"Did you use with her?" she asked quietly as he leaned in to hear her.

"No. I quiet a year before I met her. When I found out I was HIV positive." he told her looking down with his hands behind his back.

"Oh. I quit about 6 months ago. What was your drug of choice?" she asked as he looked up at her surprised.

"Smack. You?" he asked smiling a bit.

"Blow. I'm sorry your positive." she said looking at him smiling back at him.

"Are you...?" he asked as his question trailed off.

"No. But I just had to get out of where I was or I never could have stopped using." she told him tilting her head to the side.

"Good. I mean, I'm glad you're not positive. Not good that you were using. What made you pick the East Village?" he asked stumbling on his words.

"I just wanted to write and get back to who I was when I was the happiest. And that was in high school." she told him as they looked into each others eyes smiling at one another. "I didn't know you were here, I swear. It is just one of those things." she said reaching up to touch his bicep, which was more muscular than it was in high school.

"I'm glad you're here. Really. I missed you." he said looking down at her.

"Me too. Never in a million years did I think I would see you again." she told him laughing.

"We should get back to everybody. They're ogling us." he said laughing along with her.

"OK. Oh Roger, I like your hair. I always told you it would look great if you grew it out." she said smiling at him as he ran his fingers through his hair to push it back.

"Thanks." he said as he put an arm around her and walked back to the table.

"So, how's it going guys?" Collins said as he laughed handing Roger his beer.

"Shut up." he said laughing along as he and Gina sat down.

"So what do you guys do for a living?" Gina asked looking at everyone picking up her glass of wine.

"Well, Collins is a teacher, Mark is a documentary filmmaker, Joanne is a lawyer and Maureen is a universal pain in the ass." Roger said laughing bringing his glass to his lips.

"Very funny Roger. I am a performance artist. Lately I've been using my art to protest for the homeless." Maureen told him kicking him under the table.

"Hey, what did I tell you about that? Either stop kicking me or stop wearing those pointy ass, steel tip shoes, man." Roger told her as he reached down to rub his calf as everyone laughed along.

"Well stop screwing with me." she said picking up her beer.

"Oooo, she told you man." Collins said laughing.

"Yeah, I know. Remind me not to mess with a lesbian in spikey ass shoes." he said laughing and smiling bigger than any of the bohemians have seen him smile since before Mimi left.

"Close on Roger, he just finished his first gig in 3 years and he's actually happy." Mark narrated as he lifted his camera up and began to film as Roger flipped him off. "Now there's the Roger we all know and love." he continued laughing.

"I need another cigarette. You wanna come with me?" Roger said as he turned to Gina.

"Yeah, I could use one." she said getting up as they left the table.

"So, how do you like my friends?" he told her taking a cigarette out of his pack and offering Gina one.

"I like them. They're really funny. So tell me, why is it that I have been living downstairs from you for a month and never ran into you?" she said accepting his cigarette and allowing him to light it for her.

"Well, I don't go out much. I'm usually in the loft writing music." he told her taking drag from his cigarette.

"I know, I hear you all the time. I lay in my bed for hours just listening to you. The first time I heard it swore it was you, then I just listened because it reminded me of you." she told him leaning up against the building.

"You know I have thought about you too. I wondered if you were married, had kids, if you were happy. I been through a lot these last few years and like you, the years I had with you were the happiest." he told her standing in front of her.

"No, never married. No kids. Just got out of a really bad relationship though." she answered flicking her cigarette into the street.

"I know what you mean. Before Mimi I was with this girl April, who I met in a club when I was performing and we got into some shit and that's how I got HIV, then she killed herself. I stayed in the loft for a year getting off the smack and then Mimi came along and got me out of the house. But then a year and a half later she left me. She just couldn't stay clean. But I knew it was over before that. So I know exactly how you feel." he told her stomping his cigarette out.

"I'm sorry." she said looking up at him.

"Don't be. She was good for me in long run." he told her sitting down on the steps of the Cafe.

"How so?" she asked sitting next him.

"Well, like I said she got me out of the house and made me start living. She got me writing music again. And I'm performing again. I owe her that." he said turning to her.

"I guess lucky for me, huh? Otherwise I never would have run into you again." she said laughing as she played with her hair.

"Yeah, you live right downstairs from me and I have to meet up with you here." he said laughing along noticing she had the same nervous habit she had in high school.

"Yeah, imagine my surprise. I come in here and I see this guy on stage and oh my god, it's my high school boyfriend. I can't believe you still do that song." she said laughing more.

"It's one of my favorite songs to sing. I remember how much you loved that song." he said looking into her bright blue eyes.

"Well, Open Arms by Journey was one of our songs." she said turning to him.

"I missed you Gina." he said as his smile began to fall.

"I missed you too Roger." she said as they began to move their lips closer to one another.

"Hey, Rog. We thought you guys got lost." Collins said opening the door to the Cafe hitting Roger's back. "Oh sorry man." he said smiling down at them as he went back inside.

"We should go inside anyway." Roger told her standing up and taking her hand to help her up.

"Yeah, maybe that's a good idea. I wouldn't want you to get sick." she said smiling up at him as he held on to her hand to help her up as he brought her into a kiss. She fell right into him. As she wrapped her arms around him, their tender kiss turned into a more passionate one.

"I missed this." he whispered to her as he buried his face into her neck.

"I know Roger. Me too." she said holding him tight.

"I still love you, you know." he said caressing her hair.

"I know. I still love you too Roger." she said smiling as she put her head to his chest.

"We should go back inside. They'll send Maureen out next and trust me, you don't want her out here after she's had a few in her." he said laughing as he kissed her head.

"OK." she said smiling at him holding his hand as they entered the Cafe.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ya know Wogew... I wuv you." Maureen said, very drunk.

"I know Mo. I love you too." Roger told her as everyone laughed.

"No weally. I weally do. Who wouldn't. I mean, your handthome and thexy ath hell and if I wathn't a lethbian, ooo baby. I would tho wagage you." she said as Joanne put her hands over her face in embarrassment.

"Come on Maureen, I think we should go home now." she said taking her arm to help her up.

"But Joaaaaanne, I'm telling Wogew how much I wuv him and how handthome he ith." she pleaded getting up with Joanne's help.

"We're gonna leave soon too Maureen." Roger told her with his arms around Gina.

"OK. I wuv you guyth. You guyth aw tho cute." Maureen said stumbling over to Roger and Gina as Mark laughed filming everything and Collins had his head on the table pounding it hyserically.

"We know, Mo. We love you too. We'll see you tomorrow." Roger told her standing up laughing as he leaned in to kiss her goodbye.

"Bye guys." Joanne said smiling.

"Do you need help with her Jo?" Collins asked as he nudged Mark.

"I would really appreciate it. You know how she gets." Joanne told them accepting their help.

"We'll see you at home Rog. It was really nice meeting you Gina. We look forward to getting to know you better." Mark said smiling at Roger as he and Collins helped Joanne get Maureen out of the Cafe.

"So, are you ready to go?" Gina said looking at Roger who had just sat back down.

"Do you want to come back to the loft with me?" he asked her putting his arms around her again.

"Um... I was thinking maybe we could go to my apartment. You know, because Collins and Mark will be home soon." she said looking into his green eyes.

"That works." he said getting up to put his jacket on before helping Gina on with her jacket.

"You know Roger, Maureen is right. You are so handsome and sexy." she said joking as they held on to each other as they walked home.

"You're not too bad yourself." he told her holding her closer to him.

"Are you sure you're OK with coming into my apartment? I mean, I did a lot of work when I moved in but..." she said when he interrupted her.

"Gina, I'm fine. Really." he told her stopping in the middle of the sidewalk to kiss her. "I love you Gina, I wanna go with you. Wherever this takes us." he told her kissing her again, more passionately this time.

"OK. I'm convinced." she said leaning her head back weakened by the touch of his lips. "We should stop at the store. Unless you have..." she said putting her head down to his chest.

"No I don't. We can go to the bodega on the corner." he said looking down at her.

"OK." she said looking up at him as they walked to the bodega.

"Do you need cigarettes?" he asked as they approached the counter.

"Yeah, I could use a pack." she said taking the money out of her pocket.

"Nah, I got it. Do you need anything? For breakfast I mean." he asked looking at her smiling.

"No, I just got eggs and stuff this afternoon." she told him standing next to him at the counter.

"Can I get a couple of packs of Marlboro Lights, please. Oh and these." he said putting the box of condoms on the counter. He handed the clerk the money and they left. They crossed the street to the building and climbed the steps to Gina's apartment. Roger felt a little bit uneasy entering the apartment Mimi once occupied, but felt better when he entered and saw how different it looked. "Wow, this looks really great." he said looking around. There were neon lights and movie posters decorating the walls and a chinese screen separating the living area from the bedroom. The kitchen had all new appliances including a refrigerator and stove. There was a breakfast bar between the living area and the kitchen and there was track lighting along the ceiling. The place looked totally different from when Mimi lived in it.

"Thanks. Like I said, I did a lot of work." she said taking her coat off and hanging it up on the coat rack that was next to the door and her keys in the dish that was on the table on the other side of the door.

"You're not kidding. Maybe you should come upstairs and do our place. It's bigger than this but looks like shit." he told her laughing as he took his coat off and put it on the rack next to Gina's.

"Yeah well, I had some extra money after I bought this place and decided that if I spent it on fixing up this place, I couldn't spend it on drugs. Stupid philosophy, huh?" she asked sitting on the couch.

"Not so stupid. I understand." Roger said sitting down next to her and putting his arms around her.

"Yeah, well. Whatever gets me through, right?" she said laying her head on his chest.

"How do you feel now?" he asked looking down at her.

"I have my good days and my bad days, but right now, I couldn't be better. I'm with you." she said smiling up at him leaning in to kiss him.

"I'm pretty good myself." he whispered in her ear as he pulled her into an embrace. "That would be Mark and Collins. I should tell them I'm down here. Just so they don't worry. I'll be right back." he said hearing voices outside, kissing her head before getting up and going to the door. "Hey guys. Me and Gina are down here." he said opening the door.

"Hey man. Nice to see you two are still hangin out." Collins said laughing as he and Mark tried to peek into the apartment.

"You guys wanna come in and see what Gina did with the place?" Roger said holding the door open smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey guys. Come on in." Gina said smiling at them still sitting on the couch.

"Wow. Gina, you did a great job decorating this place. It looks so bright." Mark said looking around in awe.

"Thanks. Roger likes it too." Gina said laughing.

"You should come up to our place. See what you could do with it." Collins told her laughing.

"Yeah I know. Roger suggested it. I might just have to go up and see this sorry excuse for an apartment." she said still laughing as Roger sat on the couch next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well it can wait. We should go. We'll see you guys tomorrow?" Collins said pushing Mark out the door.

"Definitely." Roger told him still smiling.

"OK. Good night you guys." Mark said as he and Collins left before closing the door behind them.

"So Roger. What do you want to do now?" she asked running her fingers through his hair before he pulled her into a kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked laughing.

"Mmmm. Just what I had in mind. I love your hair like this." she said scrunching her face playing with his hair.

"I can tell." he said laughing as she pulled him into another kiss. A passionate kiss. Roger's hands wondered all over her body. She quivered with every touch. He was gentle and caring. As his lips moved down her chin to her neck she tilted her head back in pleasure. The feel of his lips sent her in ecstasy. She ran her fingers down his back and pulled his shirt over his head. She kissed his chest as he ran his fingers through her long blond hair. He looked down at her and kissed the top of her head as he put his fingers under her chin and brought it up to kiss her again. He began to remove her shirt and struggled with her bra clasp. She unbuttoned his jeans as he helped her take them down. He still had his boots on, so he had a problem. "I can't believe I forgot to take my boots off." he told her laughing as he untied them quickly and kicked them off as Gina removed her jeans.Roger successfully removed his pants and picked her up to bring her into the bedroom. They kissed furiously as Roger caressed her bare breasts.

"Roger, the condoms." she told him as he rushed back out into the living area to his jeans.

"Sorry." he said as he returned to the bedroom laughing as he waved the box in the air.

"Mmm Roger, I love you." she said kissing him again.

"I love you too Gina." he said smiling at her as he caressed her face before burying his face in her hair pulling her into an embrace. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked leaning up onto his elbow.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You have no idea how sure I am. I missed you so much Roger. You're the only man I ever really loved." she told him running her fingers along his jaw line, which had a couple of days worth of stubble on it.

"I've always loved you." he told her leaning down to kiss her long and deep. As he put the condom on he took his time. He was slow and gentle. Kissing her passionately the whole time. As they climaxed together Roger rested on her placing small kisses all over her face and down her neck.

"Roger, I have so missed this. Being with you." she said as he laid down next to her and caressed her face.

"Me too. Remember our first time?" he asked smiling down at her.

"How could I forget? It was at your house after school. God your room was a mess." she said laughing as she rolled onto her side to look at him.

"April 17, 1981." he answered as she leaned up surprised he remembered the date.

"How do you...?" she asked as her sentence trailed off.

"I lost my virginity that day. Remember?" he said running his fingers through her hair.

_April 17, 1981_

"_Oh my God, I love this song." Gina told him as she dove to the radio in Roger's bedroom to blast it just as Keep on Lovin' You by REO Speedwagon comes on the radio._

"_And I'm gonna keep on lovin you. Cause it's the only thing I want to do. I don't wanna sleep, I just wanna keep on lovin you." he sang as he reached out for her and pulled her onto the bed._

"_Roger, you are so cute." she said leaning up to kiss him._

"_Oh yeah? How cute?" he asked looking deep into her blue eyes._

"_Cute enough." she said kissing him passionately as she pulled his shirt off._

"_Gine are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked pulling away from her._

"_Yeah, I'm sure. I want you to be my first." she said looking at him as she pulled off her t-shirt._

"_Well, I want you to be my first too, but are you sure you're ready? Now?" he asked caressing her face._

"_Yes Roger. I'm positive." she insisted as she pulled him into another kiss and they began to make love for the first time._

"Do you remember what song was playing?" she asked smiling at the memory.

"REO Speedwagon Keep on Lovin You." he said smiling back proud of himself for remembering the song.

"Oh my God, Roger. I am very impressed." she said laughing rewarding him with a kiss.

"I figured you would be. Everytime I'm in the loft alone, I play that song on the stereo and think of you. If anyone ever knew I loved that song, I'd be dead meat." he confessed kissing her head.

"That is so cute. When you sang Open Arms by Journey, I thought about that time in your room when we were laying in your bed naked and your mom came home and we didn't hear her because of the radio, so when we finally did hear her coming up the stairs, I had to hide in the closet and you made believe you were sick." she told him laughing hysterically.

"That was so not funny. She didn't let me see you for 3 days because she was afraid I was gonna get you sick." he whined laying back.

"Well you're the one who couldn't think of a better excuse as to why you were laying in bed at 4:30 in the afternoon." she said laying on his chest playing with his chest hair.

"Yeah well, it was the best I could come up with on such short notice. I was 16." he said tickling her under her arms.

"Roger." she squealed as she jumped up.

"Still works." he said as she knelt on the bed next to him holding his hands.

"You are bad. Do you really want to play? I remember you're spots too." she said leaning down still holding his hands and nibbling on his ear.

"No, no, no. I'll stop. I'll stop." he told her laughing as turned to her to pull her into a kiss.

"You are still so easy." she said laying back down next to him laughing.

"Yeah well it doesn't help that you discovered the majority of my spots." he laughed along pulling her close to him.

"I'm really glad we found each other again." she told him kissing his chest.

"Me too. You have no idea how much I missed this. You and me together. I still can't believe you've been right here under my nose for a month." he said caressing her hair.

"I know. And I've been listening to you play up there and thought it was you, but I never tried to find out for sure." she told him playing with his chest hair.

"When did you get that?" he asked moving her hair to expose her tattoo.

"Last year. I was high and thought it would be cool to get a superman tattoo." she laughed looking back at her shoulder blade.

"It is cool." he said tracing it with his fingers.

"When did you get yours?" she asked holding his bicep and bringing it closer to her.

"When I got to the city. I thought it would be cooler if I played clubs in sleeveless t-shirts and a cool celtic tattoo." he laughed looking down at his.

"I like yours better than mine." she said tracing it with her finger nails knowing it tickled Roger.

"Do you want to start playing again?" he asked laughing.

"No, I'm just tracing your tattoo." she said slyly laughing.

"I love you Gina." he leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you too Roger." she said kissing him as they fell asleep in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning beautiful." Roger whispered as he kissed Gina.

"Mmm, now this is how a girl should wake up. In the arms of the man she loves." she said as her eyes fluttered open seeing Roger.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked pulling her closer to him.

"I don't think I have had a better nights sleep since the last time your parents went away for the weekend to your grandmothers the weekend after the prom and I told my parents I was sleeping over Kirstens house." she said leaning her chin on his chest.

"That was a great weekend." he said smiling thinking back.

"_This is gonna be so cool. You and me alone for the whole weekend in this big house. It'll be practice for when we get married." Gina told him sitting on the couch laying next to Roger watching tv._

"_Oh yeah? Are you gonna nag me to pick up my socks?" he asked kissing her ear._

"_Oh God no. We are just gonna make love all weekend." she said turning to face him to kiss him passionately._

"_I like the sound of that." he said as he pulled her closer to him and they began to make love on the couch._

"Roger, all we did was make love in every room in your house." she said laughing at the memory.

"Yeah, and? Is there something wrong with that?" he asked laughing with her.

"You have always had a one track mind Roger Davis." she laughed kissing him.

"And you love me anyway." he teased pulling her on top of him.

"Yeah well. I can't help it. It was the leather jacket. And those gorgeous green eyes. They were always my kryptonite." she told him kissing him as his beeper went off. "What's that?" she asked confused as she looked around the room.

"AZT break." he told her as she got off of him and he threw his clothes on.

"Where are you going?" she asked confused as she threw her robe on and followed him into the living room.

"I gotta go upstairs and get my AZT. You wanna come? We can grab some breakfast." he asked smiling at her.

"Sure. Let me just jump in the shower and get dressed and then I'll be up." she said approaching him and wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him into a kiss as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Uhhh, you in the shower. That is not a visual that is gonna motivate me to leave here." he joked pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"OK, so I'll just throw some sweats on, go up with you, eat breakfast and then we can come back down here and shower together." she told him seductively biting her lip.

"I love that idea." he told her picking her up by her waist and kissing her before letting her down so she could get dressed. "Or maybe I could just run upstairs, grab my pills and then come back down here and we could spend the day in bed?" he suggested as she got dressed.

"No good. Your luck, Mark and Collins will be up and they'll keep you up there on purpose to torture you. They strike me as those kind of friends." she said laughing pulling on a sweater and running out to Roger jumping on him as he stood in the living area waiting for her. "Are we ready?" she said laughing as Roger held her in his arms.

"Let's go." he said laughing before kissing her and carrying her to the door.

"You can let me down Roger." she told him with her arms wrapped around his neck tight and her legs wrapped around his waist.

"I don't wanna. Last time I did that, I didn't see you for 7 years. I'm never letting you go again." he told her carrying her up the flight of stairs leading to the loft.

"OK, that works for me." she said kissing him while laughing.

"Morning guys." Roger said carrying Gina into the loft seeing Mark and Collins sitting at the metal table.

"Morning Rog. Hey, do you know you have a girl growing on you?" Collins laughed as he sipped his coffee.

"Yeah. Sorry." he said letting her down as they laughed.

"Did you take your AZT?" Mark asked reading the paper.

"That's why we came up dad." Roger said going into the kitchen cabinet to get his AZT bottle.

"So what do you two have planned for today?" Collins asked as Gina wondered around the loft looking at everything.

"A little of this. A little of that. I wanted to catch up some more with Gina." Roger said taking his pill.

"Oh yeah, translation: Roger wants to get his freak on again." Collins answered as he and Mark laughed hysterically.

"Collins, you are crude." Roger told him as he walked over to Gina, who seemed to be surveying the loft for redecorating ideas.

"Am I lyin?" he asked turning to him as Roger smirked at him.

"What are you doing Baby?" he asked putting his arms around her waist from behind her.

"Just checking stuff out. Can I see your room?" she asked turning to him.

"You may not be able to see the floor though." Mark commented drinking his coffee.

"Oh I remember how Roger kept his room." she said laughing as she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tippy toes to kiss him.

"Is this pick on Roger day?" Roger asked pouting.

"Oh, we're sorry sweetie. Right guys?" Gina said running her fingers through his hair as she looked at Mark and Collins.

"Yeah man. We're sorry. We're just playin with you." Collins told him laughing.

"Why don't we go in my room?" Roger said taking Gina's hand and leading her into his room.

"I am getting a lot of ideas for this place." Gina said following him in.

"Yeah, so am I." Roger said as he closed his bedroom door behind him.

"Well it's not as messy as your room was in high school. This is a really cool room, but Roger, why is it so dark in here?" she asked looking around as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"Mmmm, who cares about how my room looks. I can think of better things to do in here." he said kissing her passionately.

"But Roger, Mark and Collins are in the next room." she told him getting weak from his kisses.

"They're not invited." he whispered as he carried her over to the bed and gently laid her down.

"Do you have..." she asked as he took a condom out of his bedside table.

"Got it." he said kissing her more as she submitted to him.

"Oh Roger." she moaned quietly as he kissed her neck.

"Gina, I love you." Roger said moving down to kiss her stomack as he slipped off her sweatpants.

"Roger, your boots again." Gina told him giggling quietly.

"Oh shit. See what you do to me?" he told her laughing as he sat up and untied his boots then kicked them off.

"I know." she laughed as he took his pants off and laid down next to her.

"Now, where were we?" he asked kissing her again. As he put his condom on he began making love to her. He was just as gentle and caring as he was he night before. Gina grabbed at his back as she bit her lip. He caressed her face and leaned down to kiss her as he took his time before climaxing. Gina held on to him tightly he whispered in her ear. "I love you." before kissing her ear.

"I love you too, Roger." she told him before he moved off of her to lay next to her.

"I so don't want to let you go." he told her holding her tight.

"I'm not going anywhere Roger. I found you and I'm not leaving you. Not again." she told him burying her face into his chest.

"I hope not." he told her kissing her head.

"Why don't we go get some breakfast and then we'll just spend the whole day in bed? Just you and me." she suggested looking up at him.

"That is exactly what I was thinking." he told her sitting up and putting his clothes back on.

"Roger, why don't you bring some things down to my place? And your meds?" she told him smiling at him as she put her clothes back on too.

"Good idea." he said zipping up his jeans before putting on his boots.

"I could really do a lot with this loft. It is amazing how much potential it has." she told him watching him get some clothes out of his dresser.

"Yeah, but one problem, no money." he told her shoving his clothes into a duffle bag.

"That's OK. I can get you some stuff second hand and we can fix it up." she told him smiling at him.

"Oh? Since when do you fix up crappy second hand furniture?" he asked turning to her.

"Rehab. I was in for a month before I got here. They taught me ways to occupy my mind until the cravings subsided. I chose woodworking. That was before I started writing again." she told him sitting on his bed.

"Did it help?" he asked joining her on the bed.

"I'm still clean, aren't I?" she told him looking down at the floor.

"That's really cool. But I'm sure you were glad to be writing again. I mean, I remember in school you never went anywhere without a pen and a notebook." he told her leaning over to kiss her.

"I was. I mean, I had some wicked writers block. It was the worst time of my life." she told him caressing his face.

"Are you ready?" he asked holding his hand out for her.

"Yeah." she said smiling up at him as she took his hand but leaned over to the bed side table to retrieve the remaining condoms from the drawer and shoved them in his bag.

"Good idea. We only have 2 downstairs." he told her laughing.

"That was the idea." she told him looking up at him.

"The bad times are behind you, you know? I'm not gonna let anything happen to you anymore." he said sweeping her into his arms and kissing her.

"I know. I always felt so safe with you." she whispered to him as she pulled him into a firm embrace.

"And you always made me so happy. I don't know, whenever I looked into your eyes, you gave me this feeling of hope." he told her smiling down at her before opening the bedroom door. "I guess they left." he said looking around the loft not seeing Collins or Mark.

"Yeah well, they probably figured out what we were doing in there and decided to make themselves scarce." she joked as he went into the kitchen to grab his pill bottle.

"Probably. Let's go back downstairs." he said as they went out the door.

"What do you want for breakfast?" she asked as they entered her apartment.

"Why don't you relax and I'll make breakfast?" Roger told her dropping his duffle bag by the door.

"How about a Davis special?" she said plopping on the couch.

"Oh my God. I haven't made one of those since..." he began until Gina cut him off.

"Morning after graduation?" she cut in looking back at him.

"Right. The last time I made it for you. I don't even know if I remember how to make it." he told her leaning on the breakfast bar.

"I don't even think I have all the ingredience. I have a whole bunch of stuff in there. We can just have toaster waffles." she told him getting up and going into the freezer to get the frozen waffles out.

"I haven't had these in ages." he told her sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Do you want coffee?" she asked reaching into the cabinet.

"Yeah, I could use a cup." he said leaning his chin on his hands.

"Do you want flavored or regular?" she asked holding two cans.

"You have flavored coffee?" he asked in disbelief.

"I just got into it. I have french vanilla." she told him laughing.

"I'll try it." he told her leaning down to take off his boots.

"You are really gonna like it. It's sweet." she told him as she began to make the coffee.

"Gina, can I ask you something?" Roger asked as Gina put the waffles in the toaster.

"Anything Roger." she said turning to face him before sitting on the stool across from him.

"Did any of the guys after me, abuse you?" he asked getting serious.

"Yeah. The only one other than you. We dated for 5 years and he got me hooked on coke. He had me so scared. It took me 4 and a half years to get up the courage to quit using and leave him." she told him beginning to cry.

"Gina, I'm so sorry." he said going around the breakfast bar to comfort her.

"It's not your fault. You always treated me like I was a princess." she told him looking up at him, tears were forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry we broke up like we did. I wasn't being fair to make you chose between your future and me." he told her pulling her into an embrace.

"Roger, it doesn't matter now. None of this does. All that matter is that we are both here now. We found each other and we aren't gonna blow it again." she told him wiping her eyes dry.

"Now can I ask you something?"Gina asked looking up into his green eyes.

"Sure." he answered putting her hair behind her ears.

"What was Mimi like?" she aked as he sat next to her.

"She was a stripper at the Cat Scratch Club a few blocks down. I met her on Christmas eve 1989 and she got me out of the loft, where I locked myself after my last girlfriend, April slit her wrists and left the note telling me that we had AIDS. But I knew right away she had a drug problem. I tried to get her to stop, but then when Angel died, I left for Santa Fe. I couldn't watch her kill herself. But I couldn't deny my feelings for her so I came back to find her, but when I got back I found out she went into rehab then ran away. Christmas Eve last year Maureen and Joanne found her living in the park. I wrote her a song and sung it to her and we thought we lost her, but she came to and lived in the loft with me, Mark and Collins for almost 6 months. Then I just woke up one morning and she was gone. No note, nothing. She just left. We looked for her, but no one found her. She decided she needed her drugs more than me. So here I am. I've been writing songs, I'm performing again and I want to start up a new band. And I'm here with you." he told her as her eyes filled up with tears again.

"Wow. I'm really sorry Roger." she said crying.

"Hey Baby, don't worry about it. Really, I'm fine. Just think of it as the road I had to take bringing me back to you." he said taking her in his arms again.

"I know. I mean, we've both been through so much. Sometimes I think of how my life might have turned out had we stayed together back then. I mean, I'm sure we would have been married and maybe had a couple of kids too." she said wiping her eyes as she looked up at him.

"We don't know that Gina. We could have broken up and never got the chance to appreciate each other the way we do now." he told her caressing her hair.

"Maybe. But it sucks that we had to go through all that just to get back to where we started from." she said giving him a weak smile. "I'm glad you got to meet your friends. They seem to really love you." she told him caressing his chest.

"Yeah, we're like a family." he told her smiling at the thought of his friends and all they mean to him.

"Who was Angel?" she asked tilting her head back.

"Angel was Collins boyfriend. He was a drag queen. He helped all of us realize that everyday is a gift. A nicer guy you couldn't meet. He would have liked you. It was tough when we lost him. I think especially on Mimi. They were best friends. He died of AIDS." he told her looking down sadly.

"I'm sorry I never got a chance to meet him." she said lifting his chin up with her hand and kissing his forehead before bringing him in to an embrace.

"Me too. But it seems like everyone else likes you." Roger said caressing her cheek.

"And why wouldn't they." Gina told him laughing.

"No reason. I mean, I love you so why wouldn't they all love you?" he answered pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"Oh no, we're not starting this. I'm starving. Eat first, that later." she said laughing at him as she got up and got the frozen waffles out of the freezer.

"Oh come on Baby. I love being with you. I have 7 years to make up for." he joked wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"We have plenty of time for that. Don't worry Roger. I'm not going anywhere." she said turning around in his arms and leaning up to kiss him.

"I know. But why put off for later what we can do now?" he told her nibbling on her neck.

"You are just as persistent as you were when we were in high school." she joked kissing him again.

"Yeah well. You know me." he said letting her go so she could make the waffles.

"Yeah I do. That's probably why I love you so much." she said putting the waffles in the toaster and pressing the button down.

"Do you get home much?" he asked sitting on the stool.

"No. Remember how my parents hated you?" she asked sitting next to him.

"Yeah, how could I forget. It was your dad who talked me into breaking up with you." he answered getting up to get the coffee mugs out of the closet to pour the coffee.

"He did what?" she asked turning to him confused.

"At our graduation party, he pulled me aside and started telling me about how much potential you had and he didn't want to see you go to a community college or throw your life away on me." he told her looking down at her seeing how hurt she was.

"Oh wonderful. Well Glenn, my ex from hell, they loved him. My dad kept pushing me to marry him. Glenn was an accountant at my dad's firm. That's how we met. My dad would see the bruises he'd give me but kept telling me that I was probably being over dramatic and stuff. So needless to say, I left and never looked back. They have no idea where I am. And I'd like to keep it that way." she said really angry.

"I'm sorry." he said holding her in his arms.

"Yeah, the one guy who ever treated me right they drive away, the guy who treated me like a punching bag they want me to marry. Go figure." she said hearing the waffles pop up.

"Your parents were always strange creatures." he said getting plates out of the cabinet for her to put the waffles on.

"You're not kidding. I mean, I can't believe he cornered you at our party like that. If I was still talking to him I would call him and give him a piece of my mind. But in rehab I learned that I should stay away from triggers. My parents were definitely triggers." she told him reaching into the cabinet for the syrup as Roger went into the refrigerator for the butter.

"Now you know ordinarily I would have told him to piss off, but he told me if I loved you I would want what's best for you. And that really made me think. If I stayed and worked, all I ever would have been was a mechanic and I thought you deserved better." he told her putting the butter on the counter as she grabbed his shirt.

"Roger James Davis, you listen to me. You are the man I love. The man I've always loved. I didn't care if you're a mechanic. You always made me happy. Why is it that everyone tried to do what they thought was best for me, but here I am. Just got out of an abusive relationship with a guy who got me hooked on coke. Oh yeah, great move guys. Really." she cried as she buried her face in his chest.

"Gina. Gina, I'm sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am. I fucked up. With everything. I should have talked to you before leaving. We were so in love, I know we would have figured out a way to make it work. I thought I was being responsible. I thought letting you go was the best thing for you. I was wrong." he said holding her as she shook.

"But Roger, I can't believe you fell for what my father told you. Going to community college was my choice. We made those plans together. You were gonna work during the week and play clubs on the weekends and then when I got out of college we were gonna get married and move to the city, where I was gonna be a CPA and you were gonna follow your dream. Instead, I was stuck going away to college and meeting Glenn, who worked for my dad, summer of my junior year and when I graduated I had to work for my dad because that's where Glenn worked and he made my life miserable when I could have been living my dream here with you." she said looking up at him, her blue eyes were red and irritated.

"I know. I was an idiot. He got me on a weak moment. I'm so sorry I hurt you like that." he said bringing her into an embrace.

"Roger, I was weak too. I mean I needed you and you left me. The day after we broke up, I called your house and you were gone. Your mom said you went to the city and she didn't know where you were." she cried into his chest gripping on to the back of his shirt.

"I couldn't stay. If I did I would have begged you to take me back. I'm sorry. I love you so much Gina." he told her rocking her back and forth in his arms.

"And I would have taken you back too. I love you too Roger. I'm just glad we found each other again and we have this chance." she told him wiping her eyes with her hands as she sniffled.

"Me too. You don't know how happy I was to see you last night." he told her handing her a napkin from the counter.

"I'm sorry, I'm messing up your shirt." she said starting to laugh.

"That's OK. You just owe me a shower." he joked as he began to get up only to be pulled back down by her.

"Roger, I'm sorry I yelled at you and had my little meltdown. You must think I'm nuts." she told him starting to laugh a little.

"Gina, it's me. Don't ever be sorry. I deserved it. I was an asshole to break up with you." he told her as he pulled her into another embrace.

"Yes you were, but we're here now to make things right. We both made a lot of mistakes these last 7 years. " she said wiping her nose on the napkin.

"I'm never letting you out of my life again." he said kissing her head as she hugged him again.

"There's something I need to show you." she said going into the bedroom.

"What is it, Baby?" he asked following her.

"You'll see." she said pulling a jewelery box out from under the bed. "I still have all the things you bought me." she said smiling up at him as she took a smaller box out of the larger box.

"The double heart ring with our initials, the double heart anklet with our initials, the heart locket with our initials and the pictures of us in it, and the little ring I bought you for graduation?" he said as she handed each piece to him smiling.

"Yup. Everything." she said as she took each piece from him and putting them on.

"I can't believe you kept all this." he said smiling up at her.

"And I have everything you ever wrote me." she said pulling out another box from under the bed filled with papers.

"I can't believe it. Those were some of the best songs I ever wrote." he said taking papers out of the box and reading them.

"I know. You wrote them for me." she said with tears filling her eyes as she leaned in to kiss him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Roger, we have to get out of bed eventually, you know?" Gina told him as he held on to her kissing her all over her face.

"I know, but why do we have to do it today?" Roger whined between kisses.

"Because we haven't really hung out with your friends for the last month. They're gonna start referring to me as Yoko." she told him laughing.

"Not a chance. You make me happy. That's good enough for them." he said laughing with her.

"Well, I would like to venture out of this apartment with my boyfriend one of these days. Maybe go to a movie or something?" she asked kissing his lips.

"Why? I have all I need right here in this nice warm bed." Roger told her holding her naked body against his. "What the hell is that?" he asked looking up as he heard a pound at the door.

"Roger. Open the door man." Collins shouted from the hall banging on the door.

"Go away Collins. I'm busy." he yelled as he shielded Gina's ear.

"Roger I gotta talk to you man. Get off of Gina and come to the damn door." he yelled more persistant this time.

"We should answer it Roger. It sounds important." Gina told him getting up and slipping into her robe to answer the door. "What's the matter Collins?" she asked as she opened the door for him.

"Where's Roger?" he asked looking around the apartment.

"I'm right here. This better be good." he told him wearing a pair of sweatpants and no shirt.

"Man, your mom called. She said that Gina's missing and her ex boyfriend, Glenn Baker is suspected in her disappearance." Collins told him looking at Gina.

"What? You're kidding? Did you tell her I'm here?" she asked looking up at Collins.

"No, she left a message on the machine. She wanted to know if Roger heard from you or knew where you were. She figures you ran away and came to Roger. She sounds really worried." he answered looking down at her as she sat down on the couch.

"You can't tell her where I am Roger. None of you can. She'll tell my parents and then they'll come down here and make my life a living hell. I can't go back there. Please." she said burying her face in her hands.

"Baby, don't worry. She's not gonna tell them where you are. It's been 2 months since you ran away, why now are they reporting you missing?" he asked sitting next to her putting his arm around her.

"They thought I was in rehab. I guess my dad got the quarterly reports telling him I cashed in my retirement fund and sold my apartment. I left rehab after only a month. I decided what I was gonna do when I was in there and I wanted to do it before they figured it out." she said looking up at him.

"Why did you leave early?" he asked her concerned.

"Because after a couple of weeks I felt strong enough to leave, but I needed to figure out what I was gonna do when I did get out. My parents wanted me and Glenn to get married when I got out and I didn't want to marry him. I was scared to death of him. So I left when I was a month clean and had my plan. They thought I was gonna be in for 3 months. But since I was an adult, I signed myself out after a month and they didn't have to tell my parents or even Glenn. I had the rehab tell them that I wasn't allowed visitors so they wouldn't know I was gone." she told him quietly as Collins knelt next to her.

"It's OK Baby girl. We'll protect you. No matter what. But Roger, you gotta call your mom before she freaks out and then I'm sure you're gonna need to go down to the nearest FBI office to prove to them that you are still alive, so that Glenn guy doesn't go down for your murder." he told her holding her hand.

"I know. Let us just get dressed, and we'll be upstairs so Roger could call his mom and then we'll go to the FBI." she said looking over at him as he smiled at her.

"OK. I'll let Mark know we're going on a field trip. He'll be so happy." Collins said kissing her head before standing up.

"You guys don't have to come with us." Gina said raising her arms up to hug Collins as she stood up.

"Are you kidding? You're gonna need moral support. That's what we do best." he said smiling at her.

"Thank you Collins." she said looking up at him.

"No problem Baby girl. You're one of us now. We'll do anything for you." he said kissing her head again.

"Thanks Collins. We'll be up in a little while." Roger said hugging him before Collins left the apartment.

"Wow. Dramatic much?" Roger said sitting down on the couch.

"They're just trying to control me. They probably didn't tell the FBI everything." she said leaning in to him. "Roger, what if the FBI calls my parents and tells them where I am? Oh God, we'll never be able to live our lives." she said burying her face into his chest.

"Gina, we'll think of something. You're 25 years old. You don't need their permission to leave home. We'll give them a phony address if we have to. Just don't worry about it. It'll be fine." he said caressing her hair.

"I know. Come on, we have to get dressed." she said wiping her eyes before kissing Roger and getting up from the couch taking his hand to get him up too.

"I'm coming Baby." he said following her. "I guess this is one way to get me out of bed, huh?" he said jokingly as he took his clothes out of the dresser.

"Yeah, this isn't really what I had in mind when I said I wanted to go out with my boyfriend." she said laughing as she buttoned her pants and put her sweater on.

"I know Baby." he answered getting dressed as well.

"Are you ready to call your mom?" she asked as they left the apartment.

"Yeah, she'll be happy your OK." he told her kissing her before they headed upstairs.

"Hey Rog. How you doin Gina?" Mark asked getting off of the window sill to greet them.

"I'm OK Mark thanks. I really appreciate you guys coming with us to the FBI office. I just hope they don't have to tell my parents where I am." she said sitting on the stool at the metal counter.

"Well, I got the address and phone number of the nearest FBI office for you. We have to take the train, but it's only uptown. Maybe you should call them first before we go there?" Collins told her handing her a piece of paper as Roger dialed the phone.

"Alright guys quiet. I'm calling my mom." he said holding the phone up to his ear. "Hey mom... yeah I got your message. What the hell happened?... she what?... No mom, she's here with me... I'm positive mom... We ran into each other at the Life Cafe last months ... Yes we're back together... Thanks mom... they think this guy did what to her?... Oh my God, mom I don't want to hear this... I know it's what they think he did to her, but I still don't want to hear it... because you know I love her... OK mom, listen you can't tell the Darrien's where she is... It's a long story mom, but please, you can't tell them. It's for her own protection...Yeah, you can say that... OK thank you so much mom... I love you too mom. Yeah, she's right here. OK." he said handing Gina the phone. "She wants to talk to you to make sure you're OK." he said as she nodded and took the phone.

"Hi Mrs. Davis... Yeah, I'm fine... Thank you... I just ran away and I don't want them to know where I am... They want me to marry a man I don't love and who hurt me... No, I'm not on drugs. I was, but I'm not anymore... OK Thank you so much. I owe you... I will... OK, I'll talk to you soon. OK Bye." Gina said hanging up the phone and going over to Roger who seemed very upset. "Are you OK sweetie?" she asked touching his arm.

"They think this Glenn guy murdered you and dumped your body. They're holding him on suspicion of your murder." he told her wrapping his arms around her.

"Do I want to know what they think he did to me?" he asked looking up at him.

"No. I didn't even want to know." Roger told her holding her tight.

"I should have told you everything sooner. But I didn't know my parents were gonna report me missing." she said holding him.

"There was nothing to tell. You didn't keep anything big from me. You told me you went to rehab for a month and that you're clean. My mom was just really worried about you. She'll protect you. Remember sophomore year?" he whispered to her holding her in his arms.

"Yeah, how could I forget." Gina told him smiling at the memory.

"_Oh my God, Mrs. Davis you can't tell my parents I'm here." 15 year old Gina said crying in Roger's arms as the older woman stood in the doorway of Roger's bedroom._

"_What happened sweetie?" Mrs. Davis asked coming over to Roger's bed where the young girl was sitting as Roger held her._

"_It's nothing mom, can you just please cover for her? Please?" 16 year old Roger asked pleading with his mother._

"_You two are gonna have to tell me what's going on if I'm gonna help you." Mrs. Davis asked wiping the girls tears with her own hand._

"_My mom and I got into a huge fight over Roger and I yelled at her and she smacked me, so I ran away and came here." she told her as Roger pulled her closer to him._

"_What were you fighting about?" Mrs. Davis asked caressing the girls face._

"_She doesn't want me to see Roger anymore. She found out Roger got into a fight in school today and thinks he's gonna hurt me too, but Mrs. Davis I love him and he loves me. He would never hurt me, I know he wouldn't. But she won't listen." Gina told her breaking down again as Roger pulled her to him._

"_Don't worry sweetie. I think you and your mom just need a night away from each other to cool down. You can sleep in here tonight and Roger will sleep in the living room. Won't you Roger, dear?" she asked caressing Gina's hair as Roger nodded at her with Gina's face still pressed against his chest. "I'm gonna call your mom and tell her that you're fine and that your staying here tonight. It'll be fine sweetie. Don't worry about it." Mrs. Davis told her kissing the girl on the forehead._

"_Thank you Mrs. Davis." Gina said hugging her._

"_It's no problem sweetie. You just go get yourself cleaned up. We're gonna eat dinner soon." Mrs. Davis said as Gina got up to leave the room. "You better stop getting into fights Roger. Do you see what you put that girl through?" she said to him pointing at him._

"_I know mom. I'm sorry." he said looking down at the floor._

"_Your actions have consequences, you know. I know you love Gina, but her parents are worried about your temper. And their concerns are valid. She's their daughter. Now I know you would never hurt her, but you have to think about how other people percieve your actions." she told him lifting his chin up with her hand._

"_I do love her mom. I would never hurt her." Roger told her as she sat back down on the bed. _

"_I know that my baby boy, but the Darrien's don't know that. They think you two are too young to be in love, but I know better. She has been very good for you. Your grades are up and this is the first fight you've been in since you started seeing her. Even though you won't tell me what the fight was about. I can see that you really love her and she loves you. You just need to learn how to behave yourself Roger James Davis. For Gina." she said rubbing his shoulder._

"_I will mom. Thanks. You're the best." he said hugging his mother._

"_And I mean it. You are sleeping on the couch tonight. I hear you come up here to see her once, you're grounded for another week." she told him patting the back of his head._

"_I know mom, I promise." he said smiling at her._

"Why don't you let me call the FBI to see what I have to do to prove I'm alive and well and then we'll call her back." Gina told him smiling.

"Thank you Baby." he told her leaning down to kiss her before she went to the phone to call the number Collins got out of the phone book.

"Hi, I need to speak to the agent in charge of the Gina Darrien case, please... My name is Gina Darrien and I just heard that I have been reported missing and I wanted to see what I had to do to prove that I'm not... I need to go down there? Do I need to bring anything with me to prove that I am who I say I am?... OK, I have all that. Anything else?... And can I ask you a question? Do the people who reported me missing need to know that I'm not missing? I mean, do you have to tell them where I am?...For safety reasons actually... OK thank you. I'll be there soon...:" she said hanging up the phone. "Well the good news is all I have to do is go down there and show them all my ID's and they'll know I am who I say I am. The bad news is, they have to at least inform my parents that I am not missing. They don't have to say where I'm living or what office reported me found, but they will know and I know they aren't gonna stop until they find me and make my life hell." she said sitting on the window sill where Roger was sitting.

"OK. So let's go down there and clear this up and we'll worry about your parents when we have to." he said moving towards her.

"OK let's go." she said standing up and following Roger out of the loft. She was followed by Collins and Mark.

"Are you sure this is the way Collins?" Roger asked with his arm slung over Gina's shoulder as they walked down Broadway.

"Yeah, that's what it says. There. That's the building." Collins told them pointing to a large skyscraper.

"What floor?" Mark asked as they approached the building.

"23rd." Collins said as they went in and a front desk attendant asked their destination.

"The FBI office on the 23rd floor please." Gina asked as Roger still held her.

"One moment please. Which agent are you here to see?" she asked picking up the phone.

"Agent Phillips. Tell him it's Gina Darrien. I just spoke to him a half hour ago." she told her looking up at Roger.

"You can have a seat right over there. He'll be with you shortly." the receptionist told her pointing to the waiting area.

"Thank you." she told her as she, Roger, Mark and Collins went to sit down. "I hope this doesn't take long. I don't want to risk seeing my parents here." she said looking around as Roger pulled her close.

"If they do show up, we'll deal with it. Don't worry Baby. I'm right here." he said kissing her head.

"I know. I just don't want to get into anything with them." she said turning to kiss him.

"Miss Darrien?" Agent Phillips said approaching the waiting area.

"Yes, that's me." Gina said standing up to greet the agent.

"I'm Agent Phillips, are you Gina Marie Darrien?" he asked looking in a folder.

"Yes sir I am." she said as Roger and their friend flocked them.

"And who might I ask are these gentlemen you have with you?" he asked looking at Roger, Collins and Mark.

"I'm sorry, this is my boyfriend Roger Davis and our friends Thomas Collins and Mark Cohen." she said turning to the men.

"Have you been kidnapped, Miss Darrien?" he asked writing down the mens names.

"No sir. I ran away alone and moved here 2 months ago." she said looking at the agent.

"OK. I just need to see all of your identification and for you to sign this paper and you are free to go." he said as she fished the papers out of her pocket book.

"No problem. You aren't gonna tell my parents that I live here are you?" she asked handing them over to him.

"That depends. Are you a danger to yourself or anyone else?" he asked looking at her license and other paper.

"No sir, I'm not. I am not on drugs and I'm not unstable." she told him looking at Roger.

"And how long have you known these men?" he asked handing her the papers back.

"I've known Roger since high school, but we reconnected a month ago and that's when I met Mr. Cohen and Mr. Collins." she told him as Roger stood over them protectively.

"Is that true Mr. Davis?" the agent asked looking at Roger.

"Of course it is. She's not nuts. And if you could leave my name out of this, that would help a lot. You see, my mom still lives near Gina's parents and they would know where she was if you told them I was with her." Roger told him sternly.

"Not a problem Mr. Davis. Miss Darrien is not a minor so I am under no obligation to tell them where she is, only that she is still alive and doing well, so Mr. Baker could be released. I thank you for coming down here Miss Darrien. Have a nice day." he said getting back on the elevator.

"That's it?" Collins asked looking at Gina and Roger.

"What the hell you bitchin about? Let's get out of here." Roger said as he swept Gina into his arms to kiss her and they left.

"So what now?" she asked looking up at Roger.

"I don't know, I planned on getting some filming done, so I'm gonna go into the park." Mark said taking his camera out of the bag and winding it.

"Yeah, and I was gonna go with him. Have fun guys." Collins said putting his arm around Mark's shoulder and dragging him off.

"I guess that leaves just you and me." he said stopping in the middle of the sidewalk to kiss her.

"How about we go to that movie I wanted to go to?" she said as he bowed his head down.

"But I wanted to go back to bed." he whined as she took his face in her hands.

"We can make out in the back row." she teased as he jerked his head up and smiled.

"Just like we used to." he said as she laughed.

"Yeah, I don't think I ever saw Flashdance." she told him laughing as they embraced.

"OK let's go." he said as they walked down Broadway.


	5. Chapter 5

"Roger, pick up the phone. Roger it's Joanne, pick up the damn phone." she yelled into the answering machine as Roger came running out of his room in the loft.

"What Joanne?... So, we're not together anymore... was she high?... What do you want me to do?... How am I gonna talk to her? I moved on remember?... She didn't listen to me for a year and half, what makes you think she will now?... Joanne, I'm sorry. I can't... Because it's not my cause anymore... I just can't... Whatever." he said hanging up the phone as he let out a sigh.

"What happened Roger?" Gina asked standing in the doorway of his bedroom wearing one of his heavy metal shirts and a pair of his sweatpants.

"Nothing Baby. Do you want coffee?" he asked going into the kitchen.

"Roger, don't do this. I heard you on the phone. Is it Mimi?" she asked holding his bare arm.

"Yeah. Joanne found her in the park and she brought her home, but she wants to leave again and Joanne wants me to go over there and talk to her." Roger said looking down at her.

"So let's go." she said beginning to go back in to Roger's room until he stopped her.

"Gina, you don't know Mimi the way I do. If she wants to go out and score, she will. No one is gonna stop her. Even when she swore she loved me more than anything, she still went out and got high. I can't do it anymore. I moved on with my life." he told her holding her hand in his.

"I know you did, but Roger, she needs us. She needs help. We can't turn our backs on her." Gina told him reaching up to run her fingers through his hair.

"Maybe we can just go over and talk to her. You know, see how she's doin'?" he said caressing her face as he reached down and pulled her into an embrace. "I love you Gina." he said kissing her head.

"What a coincidence, I love you too Roger." she said laughing as she buried her face in his chest.

"You go get dressed, I'll call Joanne and tell her we're on our way." he told her as he loosened his embrace on her so she could go get dressed.

"OK. I'll see you in a minute?" she asked standing by the bedroom door.

"Yeah. I'll be right in." he answered smiling as he dialed Joanne's phone. "Jo, yeah it's Roger. I'm sorry about before. Is she still there?... she is? OK listen, Gina and I will be there in 10 minutes. Keep her there... No actually Gina spoke to me... We'll be there soon... OK Bye." he said hanging up the phone walking across the loft to his room where Gina was getting dressed.

"Ya know what I was just thinking?" she asked putting her bra on.

"What Baby?" he asked rummaging through his drawers for his clothes.

"You can move downstairs with me and Mimi can move into your room. That way she'll never be alone and we can take care of her." she suggested slipping on one of Roger's shirts.

"You want me to move in with you?" he asked looking back at her.

"Yeah, why not? I mean you practically live down there anyway. We only spend a couple of nights a week up here, so why not?" she told him slipping on her sneakers.

"I would love to move in with you." he said approaching her as he sat on the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her

"OK then. It's settled. You and me are finally living together." she said smiling at him.

"Yeah we are." he told her smiling as he finished getting dressed. "Are you ready?" he said running the brush through his hair and checking himself out in the mirror over his dresser.

"Yeah, let's go. Roomie." she said giggling like a school girl.

"You know, I wanted to ask you something for the last 3 months." he told her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"So what stopped you?" she asked holding on to his biceps.

"I don't know. I thought it might be too soon, but what the hell. I'm gonna ask you anyway. Will you marry me Gina?" he asked looking deep into her blue eyes.

"I have waited 7 years for you to ask me that. Of course I will Roger. Yes, I'll marry you." she said wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him tight.

"So, we're engaged?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah we're engaged." she squealed laughing.

"Good. Now all I gotta do is get you a better ring than the one I got you when we were 17." he told her caressing her head.

"No way. I love my ring. It's us. It represents our love for each other. The fact that you gave it to me and the fact that I still have it. I am keeping this one." she told him pulling back to look at her ring again. This time it was an engagement ring.

"OK. As long as it makes you happy and it tells you how much I love you." he told her kissing her head.

"We should go Roger. They're expecting us." she said kissing him as they left the loft.

"Joanne, it's us." Roger said over the intercom before hearing a buzz that opened the door. "Are we gonna tell everyone?" he asked as they rode the elevator up to Joanne and Maureen's apartment.

"Do you think now is the time? I mean, Mimi needs us. It can wait until later." she told him kissing him before they got off the elevator and approached the apartment.

"Are you ready to meet Mimi Marquez?" Roger asked her nervously before knocking on the door.

"Yeah, I think so. I love you Roger." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"I love you too Gina." he said as the door opened.

"Finally you guys are here. We've been waiting forever." Maureen yelled at them as Roger looked past her and saw everyone in the living room sitting with Mimi.

"Hello to you too Maureen. We had to get dressed and take care of something first. What's goin on?" he asked entering the apartment clutching Gina's hand.

"We've all been telling Mimi how glad we are to have found her and how much we all want to help her." Joanne told him sitting on the coffee table in front of Mimi.

"OK. Hi Mimi." Roger said quietly looking down at Gina.

"Hi Roger. Can I talk to you alone in the bedroom a minute?" she asked getting up from in between Collins and Mark.

"How about just the hallway?" he told her as he gave Gina's hand a little squeeze before following Mimi.

"Fine. Are you still mad at me?" she asked scratching at her arms.

"Not anymore. I was when you first left, but I'm going on with my life. I'm only here because... Well let's just say I want to see you get help and get clean." he told her rubbing the back of his neck looking at the carpet.

"Are you and her together?" she asked looking over at Gina, who was sitting on the other side of Collins.

"Yeah, you can definitely say that." he said looking over at Gina who was talking to everyone.

"Where did you meet her?" Mimi asked looking hurt.

"She was my high school girlfriend and one night I played at the Life Cafe and she was there. We live in your old place below the loft. She fixed it up real nice." he told her smiling at the sight of Gina laughing with the others.

"So she's taken my old life, I see. She has my man, my place..." Mimi started, sounding very hurt until Roger cut her off.

"You left me Mimi. Not even a note, you just left. At least April had the decency to leave me a note when she left. You just vanished and now 9 months later, Joanne finds you in the park and your high, so she brings you back here and you're mad at me because I moved on? No way Mimi, it doesn't work that way. You don't have the right. It took me 6 months to get over you and now that I am, I'm not going back to that place. I'm happy. Really happy." he yelled at her, the other's couldn't help but over hear.

"Do you love her?" she asked just as loudly.

"Yes I do. I always did. I've loved her since I was 15 years old. Nothing is gonna change that. I'm with Gina now." he told her angrily.

"So, you replaced me with that little white girl..." Mimi began yelling hitting Roger's chest.

"Don't talk about my fiance that way. She's the reason I'm here. She didn't want us to turn our backs on you." he said pointing his finger in her face. His words stopped everyone.

"You guys are engaged?" Collins said breaking the silence as Gina nodded. "When?" he asked looking at her.

"This morning." Gina whispered to him as Roger and Mimi looked over at them.

"So now you're getting married? You're kidding." Mimi yelled sliding down the wall holding herself.

"Mimi, I'm sorry." Gina said going over to Mimi sitting on the floor in front of her.

"Why did you guys come?" she asked crying into her hands.

"Because I want to be friends with you Mimi. I want to help you. We all do." Gina told her quietly.

"Why? I mean, Roger hates me and I don't see why you would want to be friends with your fiance's old girlfriend." Mimi told her looking up at her.

"Roger does not hate you, Mimi. He just wants to see you get help and get better. And I want to be friends with you because these guys here have been such good friends to me, and since they want to help you, so do I. You know, I had a drug problem before I came to the East Village." she told her as everyone else looked on.

"Your not..." Mimi started looking up at Roger.

"No, she's not. Thankfully." he said kneeling down next to Gina.

"Good. Roger couldn't take it if you were." Mimi said smiling at them.

"My drug was cocaine and I went to rehab before I moved here. I was in a really bad relationship and the guy used to abuse me. I used with him. I left him when I went to rehab and then when I got out, I sold everything I could and ran away. I was living below Roger for a month before I ever saw him." she said smiling at Roger as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"You guys seem to be doing good. Why do you want to help me?" she asked looking at them.

"Because everyone deserves a second chance." Gina told her looking over to Roger.

"Where am I gonna stay?" Mimi asked looking hopeful.

"Roger's old room in the loft, if that's OK with you guys?" she asked looking over at Mark and Collins who nodded.

"Are you sure you guys want me so close? Won't that complicate things?" Mimi asked standing up.

"We're positive. We want someone to be there for you if you need us." Roger told her smiling as he and Gina got up.

"OK, I'll go." Mimi said as Roger and Gina looked at each other smiling as the others got up happily to congratulate Mimi on her decision.

"Good for you Mimi." Collins told her smiling as he brought the tiny woman into his arms.

"We're here for you Mimi. Every step of the way." Mark told her as he hugged her next. She was smaller than he was.

"OK it's settled then." Joanne said as she stood there smiling at her.

"You guys got engaged and didn't tell us?" Maureen asked looking at Roger and Gina.

"Maureen, it just happened this morning." Roger told her with his arm around Gina.

"When this morning? How did he ask you? You have to tell me." Maureen asked as Roger and Gina looked at each other.

"Another time Maureen. We have to get Mimi settled in at the loft." Gina told her looking at Mimi.

"No, it's OK. I'm fine. I'm happy for you guys. Roger deserves to be happy." Mimi told her smiling at them.

"Are you sure Mimi? I mean it can wait." Gina asked holding out her hand to Mimi.

"I'm positive, really. I'm glad Roger has someone like you to love, who loves him back. I just want you guys to be happy. So how did he ask you?" Mimi asked taking Gina's hand and holding it in friendship.

"Well, we were talking about helping Mimi and I asked Roger to officially move in with me so Mimi could have his room at the loft and he said yes. So we were leaving to come here and he just asked me. It wasn't supposed to come out the way it did." Gina said looking at Roger.

"I'm sorry, it slipped out. I'm sorry I told you like that Mimi. I shouldn't have done that." Roger said looking at Mimi looking down.

"Roger, it's fine. You were sticking up for Gina because I was attacking her when I didn't even know her. I shouldn't have said that." Mimi said looking at Gina.

"I understand Mimi." Gina said hugging Mimi as Roger looked on happily. "Why don't we get you settled in and we can order some food and just get to know each other." she continued looking up at everyone.

"That sounds like a great idea." Mark said smiling at everyone as they all went back into the living room so Mimi could grab her stuff and everyone could get their coats on.


	6. Chapter 6

"Morning Mark. How are you doing Mimi?" Gina said entering the loft with coffee from downstairs.

"How the hell do you think I'm doing? I'm going through withdrawal and I really need a hit." she yelled at her as Gina set the coffe mugs on the counter before taking out Mimi's AZT.

"Good morning Gina. Good luck. She's been like that since 4 am." Mark said grabbing his camera bag. "I should be back by noon. I have some editing to do." he told her before he ran out of the loft.

"Bye Mark. I know you do sweetie, why don't you have some coffee first and take your AZT and we'll talk about it." Gina said as Mimi lay on the couch sweating and shaking.

"Gina, I'm serious. This hurts like hell. I need a hit." she wimpered as Gina approached her caressing her head.

"I know sweetie. Come on. I brought your favorite." Gina said helping Mimi off of the couch.

"French vanilla?" Mimi said looking up at her.

"Of course. Nothing but the best for my favorite patient." Gina said as Mimi held on to her as they went to the metal counter.

"So how are you and Roger doing planning your wedding?" Mimi said picking up the mug and sipping from it.

"It's going. I mean, we just want to get married in city hall, but you know Maureen. She's like a dog with a bone." Gina told her as the ladies laughed.

"Yeah. She's a great person and I love her to death, but she does get overly excited about things." Mimi told her smiling up at her.

"I know. But we don't even know when we want to get married. I mean, we want to wait for you to get better so we can have everyone there." Gina said setting her mug on the counter.

"You don't have to postpone your wedding because of me, Gina. You and Roger have waited long enough to be together." Mimi said setting her mug down too.

"Mimi, we can wait a little while longer so you can come." Gina said reaching over the counter to hold Mimi's arm.

"You guys want me there?" Mimi asked surprised.

"Of course we do. You are one of our friends, right?" Gina said smiling as she picked up her mug to take another sip of her coffee.

"Well, yeah. But I would thought it might be a little weird for Roger to have me at his wedding to someone else." Mimi confessed looking down scratching something that was stuck on the surface of the counter.

"And this isn't weird?" Gina pointed out laughing.

"Well you got a point." she answered laughing with Gina.

"Hey Gina, do you know where my denim shirt is?" Roger asked entering the loft in a white tank top.

"It's hanging in the closet it the living room." Gina said getting up to greet Roger.

"Thanks Baby. I have to be there at 10 and I'm gonna be late. I'll call you as soon as I get out." he said leaning down to kiss her. "Oh sorry, good morning Mimi. How are you feeling?" he asked turning towards Mimi.

"Good morning Roger. Better now that Gina is here. Where are you off to this early?" she asked drinking her coffee.

"I have a job interview at this garage uptown." he told her looking down at Gina.

"Are you giving up on performing?" Mimi asked setting her mug down on the counter.

"No, I just need to get a day job. I'm still gonna play with the band when we get gigs." he told her leaning down to kiss Gina goodbye. "I gotta go. I'll call you up here to let you know how it went. I love you." he continued as he rushed out of the loft.

"OK. I love you too Roger. Good luck." she said as he shut the door.

"Wow. Roger's getting a real job?" Mimi asked as Gina sat back down at the counter.

"Yeah, he thinks if he's gonna be a married man, he should be working." Gina told her smiling.

"Roger really is different with you than he was with me." Mimi commented looking into her coffee mug.

"How so?" Gina asked picking up her coffee mug to drink.

"Well with me he was always afraid I was gonna die any day and we fought all the time over the drugs. With you he's... I don't know. Happy. I've never seen him like that. Ever." Mimi said looking up at Gina smiling.

"Mimi, we've known each other since I was 14 and he was 15. We just know each other better and I'm negative so there's no threat of my impending death. I'm sorry you never got to see the real Roger Davis." Gina said reaching ove the table.

"I'm seeing him now and you know what I realized? He wasn't meant to end up with me. He was meant for you. He was always yours. Even when he was with me. He loves you. I see that and you know what? I'm fine with it. You're a great person and you bring out the best in him." Mimi said with tears in her eyes.

"Mimi, you're a great person too you know. You just need to give yourself a second chance. Roger and I got a second chance. So it's possible." Gina told her smiling at her.

"Thanks Gina. I don't know how you do it, but you always make me feel better." Mimi told her smiling as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Who me?" Gina said laughing.

"Oh stop." Mimi told her laughing with her.

"So do you want to help me redo that cabinet today?" Gina asked getting off of the stool and going to the large cabinet covered in graffiti on the other side of the loft.

"Yeah, I guess. But I don't know how you're gonna make that thing into a work of art." Mimi said following her.

"You'll see. I have a way with old furniture. I redid your room, didn't I?" she said digging the sander out of the closet under the cabinet and looking for an outlet to plug it into.

"Yeah and you did an awesome job. When Roger was in there, it was always so dark and gloomy. You never knew when it was morning." Mimi said jokingly.

"Yeah, I know. Working with wood is just something I learned in rehab. Just keep sanding until your craving goes away. It helps, I swear." she told her plugging the sander in and hanging it to Mimi. "Put the safety goggles on. You don't want to get dust in your eyes. It's a bitch to get out." Gina told her putting on her own goggles and picking up her own sander.

"I can't wait to see how you fix this place up." Mimi said excitedly.

"You're gonna help me. Everyday we're gonna do a little at a time as long as you're feeling up to it." Gina told her smiling over at her.

"The guys are gonna be so surprised." Mimi told her laughing.

"Yeah, this place is actually gonna be liveable." Gina told her laughing back.

"So Mr. Davis, what do you know about cars?" the manager asked Roger as he sat in an office right off of the garage.

"Well sir, I used to work in a garage in high school and I rebuilt a 76 Mustang Fastback for my fiance. It's been a while but I'm a fast learner." Roger answered sitting crossing and uncrossing his legs nervously.

"Please call me Johnny. So how long has it been?" the Johnny asked looking at Roger.

"7 years. I haven't done it since I was a senior in high school, but I'm getting married soon and I need a real job." Roger told him fidgeting with his hands.

"Well kid, I'm gonna have you go out there and work with Cliff and see whatcha got. I'll go out and check on you in a little while." he said waving his hand instructing a man, presumably Cliff, to escort Roger into the garage.

"Thank you sir. Um. Johnny." Roger said smiling as he followed Cliff out to the garage where he gave him a work shirt to change into before going to his project. "Cliff, I'm Roger. Roger Davis." he said to the gentleman holding his hand out to shake it.

"Hey Roger, nice to meet you. Now let's tackle that tranny." Cliff said leading Roger over to an old car as they fiddled around underneath it.

"How's he doin Cliff?" Johnny asked about an hour later.

"He's not bad for a pretty boy." Cliff said giving Roger a smirk and a wink.

"Thanks." Roger said shyly as he stood in front of Johnny.

"Well kid, go call your fiance and tell her you got the job. You start today, you'll get outta here about 5. That good for you?" Johnny asked smiling at Roger.

"Thank you Johnny. I'll be right back Cliff." Roger said smiling as he tried to casually walk into Johnny's office to call Gina at the loft. "Baby, I got the job... yeah, I know... no he had me try out and he liked me, so I start today... Yeah, I get off at 5... OK Baby. How's Mimi?... Great... I gotta go Baby, I'll see you after work... I know it's wild, huh?... OK I love you so much too. Bye." he said excitedly as he hung up the phone.

"ROGER GOT THE JOB!" Gina yelled excitedly as Mimi put down her sander.

"That's amazing Gina. When's he coming home?" Mimi asked lifting her safety goggles.

"He gets off at 5." she told her smiling.

"He started today?" Mimi asked approaching Gina.

"Yeah, isn't that great?" Gina said smiling as she and Mimi hugged.

"That is great. Things are really coming together for you guys." Mimi told her genuinely happy.

"Yeah they are. We're getting married soon, we have all our friends around us. Life is good." she said as Mimi smiled at her.

"I am really happy for you guys." she told her just as Mark came into the loft. "Hey Mark, guess what?" Mimi asked running up to him.

"What?" he asked smiling at her as he put his camera bag down.

"ROGER GOT A REAL JOB!" Mimi yelled taking him by surprise.

"Roger what?" he asked taken off guard.

"He went uptown to a job interview as a mechanic and he got it. He starts right away. He just called." Gina said smiling at him.

"That's amazing. I'm really happy for him. Both of you." he said taking his coat off and hugging Gina.

"Roger sure has changed, huh Mark?" Mimi asked sitting on the couch.

"He's not the only one who's changed." Mark commented as he grabbed a glass from the cabinet and pouring some water in it for himself.

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked as she and Gina followed him into the kitchen.

"Well let's see, you're not only getting clean, but Roger's fiance is helping you and your actually happy for them." Mark told her smiling at her.

"Mark, I realized something. I never loved Roger the way he deserved to be loved and he never really loved me whole heartedly. Which is fine because he has the person he's always loved and they are getting their happy ending. I'm really happy for them. And unlike you, Gina has bedside manner." Mimi said smiling at Mark as Gina looked on laughing.

"She's got a point, Mark. Your bedside manner sucks." Gina said as she gave Mimi a high five as the two ladies laughed.

"Is it pick on Mark day again already?" Mark asked drinking his water.

"Sorry, it was actually pick on Roger day, but he just got a job so I think we should leave him alone today." Gina said as she and Mimi hugged each other laughing hysterically.

"You two are dangerous together." Mark said as he dumped his water in the sink and started walking into his room, which Gina had already redone the week prior.

"Sorry Mark. We're just playing around. But aren't you glad I'm feeling better." Mimi said still laughing.

"Yeah, over joyed." he muttered under his breath as he slammed the door to his room.

"Think he's pissed?" Gina asked laughing with Mimi.

"He'll be OK. Come on, I want to do some more of that cabinet. This is fun." she answered eyeballing the cabinet which was almost half sanded down.

"OK. Let's do it. Maybe we'll get it all sanded today and then we can start staining it tomorrow?" Gina told her excitedly.

"Cool. Then I want to do something about the couch and chair." Mimi said putting her safety goggles back on.

"Me too. I'll pick up some fabric and reupholster it." Gina said putting her goggles back on.

"GINA! GINA!" Mark shouted over the sound of the sanders as he came out of his room.

"What?" she said turning her sander off as she reached out for Mimi to shut hers off.

"Do you want to do something to celebrate Roger getting the job?" he asked with his hands in his pockets pushing his glasses back up on his face.

"I was thinking we'd call everyone and go to the Life. But not too late, he needs to go to work in the morning." she said raising her goggles.

"That's a scary thought. Roger at work early." he said laughing as the girls joined him.

"I know. But my Roger has changed." Gina said as Mark nodded.

"Yeah he has." Mimi added smiling.

"It looks like he's not the only one." Mark said looking at Mimi.

"I guess Gina's been good for everyone." Mimi said smiling at Gina.

"Mark, you go down to mine and Roger's place and call everyone and Mimi and I are gonna finish that cabinet." she said smiling as she put her arm around Mimi's shoulder.

"No problem Gina. I'll be right back." he said leaving the loft.

"Come on let's finish that hideous thing." Gina said bringing Mimi back over to the cabinet.

"Maureen, it's Mark. What do you and Joanne have planned for tonight?... Well cancel it. We're going out to celebrate... Roger getting a job... I'm not shitting you Maureen. Roger actually got a job... At a garage uptown... He started today... figure around 7?... OK you call Joanne, I'm gonna call Collins at work... OK Later." he said hanging up the phone. "Professor Collins please?... Thank you... Collins, you will never guess what happened today... Roger got a job... He's working at some garage uptown... No I guess they gave him the job on the spot because he gets off at 5... Yeah, we're celebrating at the Life at 7... OK see you when you get home... OK Bye." he said hanging up the phone again.

"So everyone's meeting us at the Life?" Gina asked as she and Mimi sat at the counter eating sandwiches.

"Yeah, is 7 OK?" Mark said sitting on the couch.

"Perfect. It'll give Roger time to get cleaned up and changed. I remember when he used to work at the garage back home when he was in high school. He used to get really greasy." she said remembering one particular time.

"_I'm sorry I'm late Baby. I got out late. I was rebuilding an engine with Steve. Give me 10 minutes." 17 year old Roger said as Gina sat in his room waiting for him to get home._

"_That's OK. I don't mind waiting for you. Plus I like when you come home all greasy and grimey. You look sexy." she said getting up to wrap her arms around his neck to bring him into a kiss._

"_Baby, I don't want to get your clothes all dirty. Just give me 10 minutes and I'll be all over you." he said leaning down to kiss her without touching her clothes._

"_OK, but don't take too long. We're gonna be late for the movie." she said kissing him one last time._

"_I don't know why we pay for a movie we don't see. All we do is make out in the back row anyway." he joked unbuttoning his shirt._

"_I know, but it's fun." she said as she flashed him a sly smile as he went into his bathroom to take a shower._

"He is sexy, isn't he?" Mimi said snapping Gina out of her memory.

"You have no idea." Gina told her laughing.

"You guys are almost done with that cabinet already?" Mark said changing the subject.

"Yeah, Mimi's having fun. I think we found her a new hobby." Gina said smiling at Mimi.

"And it's really helping with my withdrawal." Mimi told him smiling at him.

"Good. I'm really glad to hear it. You look a lot better than this morning Mimi. Really." Mark told her bringing her in for a hug.

"Thanks Mark. I think the worst is just about over." she told him hugging him tightly.

"And you have something to occupy your mind, so when you do get cravings, you can fall back on that if none of us are around. Which would hardly ever happen, but you can be independent and stay clean on your own." Gina told her smiling at her.

"Now that sounds great. I mean, Mark's got his filming, you have Roger and you can get back to your writing when he's at work and Collins has work. I would like to be able to help myself more." Mimi said holding on to Mark.

"Mimi, you're my friend. I don't mind taking care of you. Remember, it was my idea. Dont ever feel guilty about it." Gina told her hugging Mimi.


	7. Chapter 7

"Baby, I'm home." Roger said entering his and Gina's apartment.

"How was your first day at work, my love?." Gina said greeting him wearing nothing but her bra and panties.

"Now this is what a man should come home to everyday." he said approaching her and pulling her into a long passionate kiss.

"Don't you want to get cleaned up first?" she asked as he picked her up kissing her neck.

"No, I want to take advantage of my beautiful, sexy fiance." he said putting her on the bed.

"We are meeting everyone at the Life Cafe at 7 to celebrate your new job." she said as he peeled off his clothes.

"Oh yeah, so I have time." he said as he repeatedly kissed her all over peeling off her bra and panties.

"So how was your day?" she asked tilting her head back.

"It was great, but nothing compared to how my night is turning out." he said reaching for the drawer of the nightstand.

"Mmm Roger." Gina moaned in pleasure as Roger entered her.

"I missed you today." he whispered to her as he kissed her face.

"I missed you too." she said grabbing his back. As they made love Gina took in the scent of Rogers sweat and engine oil. It reminded her of high school when they would make love after he got off of work and before his parents got home from work. They were stolen moments that they thrived on.

"We better be getting ready, Roger." Gina told him laying on his chest.

"Do we have to? I'm beat." he asked her running his fingers through her hair.

"Yes Roger, we do. It is to celebrate you getting the job. We can't stand them up." she told him leaning her chin on his chest.

"Oh, I'm working monday thru friday 9-5, unless I have band practice and then I can get off a little earlier. It's not gonna leave much time for us." he said looking down at her.

"Roger, you're not giving up the band. I won't let you. You have wanted this since before we even met. We'll just have to make the most of the time we do have together." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"Are you sure?" he asked caressing her bare shoulders.

"Yes Roger. I'm fine with it. Me and Mimi finished sanding the cabinet in the living room upstairs today." she told him sitting up.

"Really. How is she doing? Really?" he asked looking up at her.

"She seems to be doing great. I think she's taking to the woodworking pretty well, so she's getting better." she told him excited.

"Good. You do know it's because of you she's doing so great." he said caressing her arm.

"That's what everyone tells me. But I just think she is dedicating herself this time. I'm really proud of her. This morning when I got to the loft, she was laying on the couch wanting a hit, but that was the last she spoke of it all day. I brought her her coffee and we talked and then started on the cabinet and she was happy all day." Gina told him getting out of bed.

"That's great Baby." Roger said following her.

"She even told me that she is glad that we are together and that you have someone you love whole heartedly and who loves you just as much." she said running the shower in the bathroom.

"Oh, what else did she say?" he asked grabbing her from behind.

"Well, she said that you are different with me than you were with her. A good different." she said turning around pulling him into a kiss.

"Well we have known each other for 10 years. There are things about me that you know that no one else does. Things you bring out in me that no one else does." he said holding her close to him.

"I know. I don't remember a time when I didn't love you Roger. But I just want her to get better and be happy." she told him going into the shower.

"Me too Gina." he told her joining her.

"We better hurry. We're gonna be late." she told him smiling at him as she began to wash his hair.

"That's not my fault. You 're the one who had to come out in nothing but your bra and panties. You know I can't resist an offer like that." he said closing his eyes so she could rinse his hair.

"I just wanted to have a little private celebration just you and me." she said leaning up to kiss him as she switched places with him to put her head under the water so Roger could wash her hair.

"It's not a big deal you know. I mean, I have worked before." he said lathering the shampoo in her long blond hair.

"I know that. I just think we should celebrate." she said closing her eyes to rinse her hair.

"Well, I don't care what we do as long as I'm with you." he said kissing her neck as he leaned over her to get the soap.

"Roger, don't start this again. We're not prepared and we're gonna be late." she said tilting her head back to lean on his shoulder.

"I'm not. I just needed to get the soap." he said giggling as they washed each other before turning the water off and getting out.

"Rog, Gina, you guys almost ready?" Collins asked knocking on the door as they exited the bathroom.

"Give us 10 minutes." Roger shouted through the door as he followed Gina into the bedroom to get dressed.

"No prob man. We'll be upstairs waiting for you guys." he said as he turned around and started back upstairs.

"You better blow dry your hair, it's chilly tonight." Gina said slipping a clean pair of underwear on and tossing a pair to Roger.

"Yeah, I know. Next week's Valentine's day. I don't want to be too sick to take my Baby out." he said getting a clean pair of jeans out of the dresser as he came around to the other side of the bed.

"Oh that's right. What do you want to do?" she asked slipping her jeans on looking up at him.

"I don't know. I have to work that day, but I'll be home by 5:30 and I'm off the next day. Whatever you want to do is fine." he said tying his boots as he sat on the bed.

"Do you realize this is our first Valentine's day in 7 years?" she asked sitting next to him.

"I know. How about we go out to a nice restaurant? Just you and me." he asked looking over at her as he swept a strand of hair out of her face.

"Roger, we don't have to go anywhere fancy. I'm with you, I'm happy." she said leaning in to kiss him.

"I know. But we should do something really special this year. We're back together, we're living together, we're getting married, I have a job now so I can pay for stuff like that now." he said holding her face in his hands.

"Roger, you know I never cared about that stuff. We can just stay here and I can make us a romantic dinner and we could make love all night by candlelight." she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That sounds perfect." he said kissing her as Collins pounded on the door again.

"Come on guys, time's up. Maureen and Joanne are waiting." he yelled through the door as Gina got up grabbing a towel and going to the door.

"We're sorry Collins, we just got sidetracked. Roger and I just have to blow dry our hair and we'll meet you there." Gina said opening the door towel drying her hair.

"OK. We'll meet you there. Congratulations Rog." he said leaning into the apartment.

"Thanks man." he said going to the door as Gina ran into the bathroom and put the blow dryer on.

"I can't believe you got a job." he said coming into the apartment.

"I know. But I figured I was gonna be a married man soon, I should start being responsible." Roger told him as Collins laughed.

"Yeah, you're getting married. You're gonna have a wife to take care of soon." Collins told him patting him on the back.

"And you know what? I can't wait." Roger said smiling as he looked in the direction of the bathroom.

"I know it man. I better go. Mark and Mimi are waiting upstairs for me. We'll see you at the Cafe." he said as he left.

"OK man. We'll be there in a bit." Roger said before shutting the door.

"Your turn sweetie." Gina said patting Roger's butt as she came out of the bathroom.

"Thanks Baby. We're gonna meet everyone there." he said wrapping his arms around her.

"OK sweetie." she said kissing him as he went into the bathroom to dry his hair.

"Roger, have you seen my locket? I put it on your nightstand last night and when I went to get it this morning, it was gone." Gina shouted sitting on the bed.

"Oh yeah, I moved it. Here." he said taking it out of his jacket pocket as he brushed his hair coming out of the bathroom.

"Why was it in your jacket?" she asked as she put it on.

"Because I did this." he said opening it and showing it to her. It had a picture of them when they started dating in high school and a picture Mark had taken in the Life Cafe the night they got back together.

"Oh my God, Roger, this is great. When did you have time to do this?" she asked looking down at his with tears in her eyes.

"I gave it to Mark this morning and he did it this afternoon and then he met me downstairs when I got home from work and gave it back to me." he said putting his arms around her waist.

"I love it. But what did you do with the picture from our third anniversary?" she asked wrapping her arms around Roger.

"Mark is putting together a scrap book for us. I gave him some boxes of pictures you had in the bottom of your nightstand and he has my box of pictures." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"That is so nice. I can't wait to see it. Now we really have to go." she said smiling up at him as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"OK Baby." he said picking up his jacket as Gina put hers on.

"It's about time you guys got here." Maureen complained standing up to greet them at the door.

"Sorry Maureen. We were a little busy." Gina apologized smiling up at Roger.

"Yeah, yeah you two. Come on over. We have some celebrating to do." Mimi said laughing as she stood up to give Gina a hug hello.

"So Mimi, how are you feeling?" Roger said after Mimi let go of Gina.

"I'm great Roger. Thanks to Gina." Mimi answered smiling up at him.

"Yeah, I got some girl here, don't I?" Roger said with his arm around Gina's waist.

"Yeah you do. She's been amazing Roger. I mean the way she's gotten me through my withdrawals. She's been a real friend to me." Mimi said looking at Gina.

"Good, I'm glad you're doing so well. Why don't we sit down?" Roger smiled as they went to the table.

"So Roger got a job. I never thought I'd see the day." Maureen said laughing as she sat next to Joanne.

"Yeah, well I'm gonna be a married man soon. I need to support my wife." he said taking his jacket off as he leaned over to Gina.

"We support each other Roger." she said leaning in to him.

"You know what I mean." Roger said smiling at her.

"OK, OK you two. You're so in love it's sickening." Mimi joked smiling at them.

"Sorry Mimi." Gina said as Roger put his arm around her and pulled her into him.

"So Roger, where are you working?" Collins asked taking a sip of stoli.

"At a garage on 2nd Ave and 61th St." he told him picking up his beer.

"I didn't know you were a mechanic Roger." Joanne said caressing Maureens hand.

"Yeah, I worked in a garage back home when I was in high school." he answered looking at Gina.

"Yeah, he built me a car when I got my drivers license." Gina told them smiling.

"You're kidding. That's so sweet Roger." Mimi said picking up her glass of water.

"Yeah, I did it after school and on the weekends. I started when she got her permit and just tried to get it done by the time she got her license. I didn't finish it right on time, but I gave it to her a week later." Roger said smiling at the memory.

"_Roger why won't you tell me where we're going?" a 16 year old Gina whined sitting in the passenger seat of his car._

"_Because it would be a lousy surprise if I told you." 17 year old Roger said driving down the street._

"_Why are we going to your job?" she asked as he pulled in to the lot of the garage he worked at._

"_You'll see." he said pulling up to a pink Ford Mustang with red hearts painted on the hood. There was an R in one heart and a G in the other one._

"_What is that?" she asked as they got out of his car and approached the mustang._

"_It's your car." he said handing her the keys before opening the door for her._

"_My what?" she asked looking at him confused._

"_Your car. I built it and painted it myself just for you." Roger said watching her get in the driver's seat._

"_Roger, I can't believe you did this. You built me a car?" she asked as he knelt down beside the car._

"_Yeah, do you like it?" he asked as she smiled at him._

"_I love it Roger. But you shouldn't have done this." she told him looking down at him._

"_Why not, you just got your license. You're gonna need a ride around town. Plus just think, we have another back seat to christen. And it matches my car, sort of." he said leaning up to kiss her, but she was crying. "What's the matter Baby?" he asked holding her face in his hands._

"_Roger, my parents aren't gonna let me keep this. You know how they feel about you. They want us to break up." she said blinking tears._

"_Baby, it's OK. My dad registered it and put it on our insurance. It's your car Gina. I worked so hard on it because I want you to have it. I love you. See, it's pink and I even painted hearts on the hood. See I put an R and a G in them too." he said pointing out the hearts on the hood._

"_Roger, it's incredible. Really. I love it. It's the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me. But my parents..." she said looking at him as he spun her around in the leather seat._

"_Fuck your parents. This isn't their gift. It's yours. I made it for you. If you want to park it by my house, my dad said it would be OK. But he said he was gonna call your dad and see if he could square it away with him. So it's your car no matter what they say." he said kissing her._

"_Do you think your dad could get them to let me keep it?" she asked as he wiped her tears away with his thumb._

"_You know how my dad could be. He could talk an eskimo into buying ice." Roger said laughing._

"_OK cool. I want to drive this car forever. I love it so much." she told him wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for another kiss._

"_Wanna take her for a spin?" he asked smiling at her._

"_Yeah, I do. I want everyone to see what you did for me." she said as he got up and got in on the other side._

"Where did you guys go?" Mark asked holding up his camera as Gina and Roger looked at each other and laughed as they embraced.

"Nowhere, just another time and place." she told him laughing as she leaned in to Roger who kissed her head.

"What kind of car was it?" Mimi asked looking over at them.

"It was a 76 Ford Mustang Fastback. Like mine." Roger told her smiling at the thought of the car.

"You guys had matching cars? That is too cute. What color was it?" Maureen asked as Gina smiled.

"It was specially made. He painted it pink and put two red hearts on the hood. One had an R in pink and one had a G in pink. It's the most amazing car." she said with a tear in her eyes.

"What ever happened to that car?" Roger asked looking at Gina.

"It's in a storage unit in Albany." she said happily.

"You still have it?" he asked stunned at her response.

"Of course I do. Roger, I put it there when we broke up." she said wiping her eyes.

"Are you kidding?" he asked smiling.

"No I'm not. It still looks the same too." she said as Roger just looked at her. "Roger, I told you, I saved everything you ever gave me." she said laughing as she caressed his face.

"Now that's just too damn cute." Collins said as the others looked on.

"Yeah, well I'm sentimental. Sue me." she said as Roger leaned in to kiss her.

"Can we go get it?" he asked holding her face in his hands.

"Yeah, if we get a ride up there. And I have to register it and insure it." she said smiling at him.

"I can borrow my dad's car and we can go this weekend to get it." Joanne said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Really?" Roger asked looking back at Joanne.

"Yeah, why not. It'll be fun. It's only 3 and a half hours out of the city. We can make a road trip of it." she said smiling at the twinkle in Roger's eye.

"Thanks Jo. I wanna see how our baby is doing." he told her caressing Gina's hair.

"Me too. I haven't seen her since I left to come here." she said reaching for Roger's hand.

"It is so sweet that you still have the car Roger built for you when you were 16." Mimi said with tears in her eyes.

"I just couldn't get rid of it after we broke up and Roger left. I felt like it was a part of me and Roger and I just couldn't bear the thought of selling it." Gina said looking over to her.

"If I wasn't convinced already that you two were meant for each other, I would be after hearing that." Mimi said wiping her eyes.

"It was nothing really. I mean my boss gave me all the parts second hand and all I had to do was go to the junk yard and get a junker. It took me 6 months to do it, but I did it." Roger said as Mark filmed everything.

"Close on Roger Davis and Gina Darrien- soon to be Davis. Roger just got a real job and we just found out that Roger is an incredible romantic." he narrated as everyone laughed except Roger. He flipped Mark off, as usual. "And the Roger we all know and love just reared his rude head." he continued as everyone laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Rog, Gina you ready yet?" Collins asked pounding on the door of the apartment.

"Yeah, we're comin hold on. Baby, you ready?" Roger said rushing to the door as Gina tied her sneakers.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second." she told him from the bedroom.

"Joanne'll be here any minute." Collins said as Roger opened the door.

"I'm ready. Let's go." she said excitedly as she grabbed her coat off of the coat rack.

"Baby, you got the registration sticker and the insurance card?" Roger asked pulling on his coat.

"Yeah sweetie, they're in my bag. Let's go. I wanna get my baby." she told him leaning up to kiss him before leaving the apartment.

"I guess she's ready." Roger said winking at Collins as they laughed.

"Mark, Mimi, let's go. Joanne'll be here soon." Gina yelled as she entered the loft.

"We're coming Gina. No need to yell." Mimi said coming out of her room laughing.

"Sorry, I'm just anxious to see my car again. I hope it still runs. No one's started it in 6 months." she said standing in front of Mimi's room smiling.

"That's why I got the spark plugs, oil, oil filter, tranny fluid and new battery. If she doesn't run when we get there, she will when we leave." Roger said coming into the loft holding a milk crate filled with car supplies.

"I know sweetie. You can do anything with a car." she said leaning up to kiss him as they heard a honk from downstairs. "She's here." Gina yelled as she ran to the fire escape. "We'll be right down." she shouted excitedly.

"Think we should hurry or make her suffer?" Mark said laughing.

"Come on guys. She's just excited to get her car back." Roger said as she grabbed his jacket and dragged him out of the loft.

"Come on, she's waiting." Gina said as the others followed her.

"Thank you so much Jo. I really appreciate you doing this." Roger said putting the milk crate in the back of the SUV before climbing into the back seat as Gina slid next to him.

"Don't worry about it Roger. It'll be fun. So Gina, are you excited to be getting your car back?" Joanne asked looking to the back seat.

"She didn't sleep much last night. What does that tell you?" Roger told her as Gina elbowed him. "Ow, that hurt." he said laughing.

"Yes, I am very excited." Gina said as she looked up at Roger.

"So what made you park it in Albany?" Collins asked from the rear seat.

"Well we grew up in Loudonville and I figured if I parked the car in Albany, my parents couldn't get to it. They wouldn't know where to find it. I'd drive there in my new car when I was high and just sit in it and cry. I hid my pictures of you and my jewelery box in there and everything else you gave me in the trunk, so when I left, I stopped there and got it before I left." she said as Roger swung his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Oh wow. Roger never told us where home was." Maureen asked from the front seat.

"Well, I didn't want to think about that place again. First it was because of how I left and then it was because of Gina's parents and what happened back there after I left." he told them as Gina laid her head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to visit your mom while we're up there?" Joanne asked driving to the FDR Drive.

"We can't. Gina's parents live down the block and they'll see us and know my mom's been lying to then the last 2 months. It's not a good idea." Roger said caressing Gina's hair as she fell asleep.

"We can call her and ask her to meet you guys in Albany. I'm sure she would love to see you guys." Mark said from the rear seat.

"Yeah, I'm sure Gina would like that. But don't tell her. I want to surprise her." Roger told them as Joanne handed Roger the car phone.

"Mom, hey what's goin on?.. Nothing much here. Do you have any plans today?... How about you meet me in Albany?... No. Everything is fine mom. We're driving up to get Gina's car from a storage unit there and we thought it would be nice to see you... Yeah, that car I built her when I was 17... I know, I can't believe she still has it either, but she does and we're coming up to get it... OK it's New York Self Storage on Washington Ave... OK, we'll see you there... We should be there in like 3 hours... OK love you too. Bye mom. Thanks Jo." he said handing her the car phone to hang up.

"No problem. Maureen, can you get the directions my dad got me from the glove box?" Joanne asked pointing to the glove box as Maureen opened it and took out the piece of paper sitting in it.

"Where did he get these?" Maureen asked looking them over.

"Triple A." Joanne answered as she continued driving north, following the directions.

"Cool." Maureen answered.

"Roger wake up. Where are we?" Gina asked waking Roger up seeing the car was stopped at a rest stop.

"I don't know. They must be inside getting food. Let's go find them." Roger said waking up and stretching before leaning down to kiss her as she opened the door.

"OK sweetie." Gina said as they approached the building.

"Hey guys. Good morning." Collins said holding a cup of coffee out to each of them.

"Where are we?" Gina asked standing in front of the coffee place.

"We're at New Baltimore." Joanne told her sipping her coffee.

"We're almost there? Already?" Roger asked surprised.

"Yeah, you guys fell right to sleep." Mark said filming the rest stop.

"Yeah, I didn't sleep very well last night and I kept poor Roger up too." Gina said putting her free arm around Roger's waist.

"That's OK Baby. I know you're excited." Roger said leaning down to kiss her head.

"Are we ready?" Joanne said holding a bag full of food. "Oh I see the sleeping beauties are up. Does anyone have to use the bathroom before we get going?" she asked noticing Roger and Gina.

"Yeah, I think I will. Be right back sweetie. Hold this for me please." she said handing her coffee cup to Roger.

"Sure Baby. We'll be in the truck." he said kissing her head before she went in.

"Roger, maybe you should call your mother and tell her where we are so she can meet us there." Joanne suggested as Maureen nodded stuffing french fries in her mouth.

"Good idea." he said going to the pay phones to call his mother before Gina came out of the bathroom.

"Mom, it's Roger... No we're in the New Baltimore rest stop... Yeah, we'll be there soon...OK, see you in a bit... Love you too mom. Bye." he said hanging up the phone quickly before Gina came out of the bathroom. "She's leaving now." he told the others as Gina came out of the bathroom.

"I thought you guys were waiting for me in the truck." she said wiping her hands on her jeans.

"We were, but thought we'd stay and wait for you instead." Roger said kissing her and handing her her coffee.

"Well let's go. We should be there in a half an hour." she told them excitedly as they went back to the truck.

"Let's go." Roger said smiling as they piled back into the truck.

"Too bad we can't see where you guys grew up and went to school." Mark said filming the road and the view outside.

"Yeah, well it would risk us being seen in the neighborhood and Gina's parents might see her and then everything we have all worked so hard for would be down the drain." Roger told them as they approached Washington Ave.

"It's right over there. It's Unit 12." Gina said sitting up straighter to see out the windshield.

"OK. Here we are." Joanne said parking as Gina dug in her purse for the key to the storage unit and the car.

"Who's that over there?" she said as she and Roger stepped out of the back seat seeing a black shiney car.

"Gina dear. Oh my, you look wonderful sweetie." Mrs. Davis said running over to the girl to hug her.

"Mrs. Davis. I missed you so much. I am so sorry for everything." Gina said grabbing the woman breaking down in her arms.

"Oh shhh sweetie, it's OK. As long as you're alright that's all I care about." Mrs. Davis told her holding her in her arms rubbing her back up and down.

"I'm sorry we asked you to lie to my parents. It isn't fair to you to have to do that." Gina told her gripping the woman tight.

"Oh now you stop it right now young lady. Your parents are asses and they always have been. After what they put you through, I'm just glad you and my baby boy are finally back together and getting married. I always knew you two were destined to be together. Even back then." Mrs. Davis said pulling Gina back to take a look at her. "Oh sweetie, don't cry. Everything is back the way it is supposed to be. You and Roger together again. And you're getting married. A bride to be should be happy." Mrs. Davis continued wiping the girl's tears.

"I know. I just missed you so much. I missed being with you and talking to you. You were always such a good friend to me." Gina told her as Roger rubbed her back.

"Hi mom." Roger said smiling.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby boy. How are you doing? Are you eating? Taking your medicine?" Mrs. Davis asked hugging her son.

"I couldn't be better, yes I'm eating, yes I'm taking my medicine and I got a job." he told her as his mother looked up at him surprised.

"You got a job? Where? When?" she asked smiling.

"I work at a garage uptown. I got the job on Monday. I figured I'm getting married so I should at least have a job." he told her smiling at her.

"I am so proud of you Roger. You didn't quit playing your music, did you?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah like Gina would let me do that. No mom, I'm just gonna be doing it on the weekends now. I'm still with the band." he said smiling down at her.

"Oh good. You have way too much talent to give up on that." she said caressing his cheek. "Roger you should try to shave closer. You have so much stubble." she complained as he looked away smiling.

"Mom, you know that's my trademark. Mom, you remember Mark, Collins and Maureen, right?" he said pointing to the three of them.

"And you must be Joanne. Roger told me so much about you. It is very nice to finally meet you sweetie. And you my dear must be Mimi. Roger has told me so much about you too. I am so proud of what you are doing. You look great sweetie." Mrs. Davis said pulling Joanne in for a hug.

"It is really nice to meet you too Mrs. Davis." Joanne and Mimi said in unison hugging the woman together.

"So why don't we get this door open so I we can see how the car looks?" Roger said wrapping his arm around Gina's waist.

"Oh right." Gina said looking up at him laughing as she put the key in the lock and opened the door.

"Oh Roger, it looks incredible." Mimi said smiling as she stood next to Gina.

"I missed this car so much." Gina said with a tear in her eye.

"Why don't you start her up so I can hear how she sounds?" Roger said as Gina opened the car door and Roger stood by the hood.

"It sounds great, considering. But I'm gonna give her a tune up just to be sure she makes it back to the city. Collins can you put the plates on for me?" Roger said as Gina popped the hood.

"No problem Roger." Collins said going to the back of the truck for the milk crate he packed into the truck.

"Baby, you can turn the engine off." Roger said looking past the hood to Gina who was still sitting in the drivers seat.

"OK sweetie." Gina said turning the car off and stepping outside with the others.

"So Mark, it's nice to see you're still filming things." Mrs. Davis said as Mark took his camera out to film Roger working on Gina's car.

"Roger did a really great job on that car." Maureen gushed staring at the hearts on the open hood.

"He worked so hard on that car. He was so excited about it when he found the right junker and his boss said he would let him work on it at the garage. Nothing was more important than him giving Gina that car when she got her license." Mrs. Davis told them smiling and putting her arm around Gina.

"Yeah, you guys actually registered and insured it for me and made sure my dad would let me keep it." Gina said looking at Mrs. Davis smiling back at her.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you and Roger found each other after all these years. You were always so good for him." Mrs. Davis told her pulling her soon to be daughter in law closer to her.

"She's been good for everyone, Mrs. Davis. She is helping me so much to stay clean." Mimi said smiling as Joanne put her arm around Mimi.

"But you're the one who made the decision to get clean, Mimi. I only helped take your mind off of your cravings." Gina told her smiling at Mimi.

"Stop being so modest, Gina. You have been really great for everyone." Mimi said taking Gina's hand.

"Well thank you Mimi. I appreciate it." Gina told her holding her hand tighter.

"It seems you have made quite an impression in the city as well." Mrs. Davis told her smiling at her.

"Hers and Rogers love for each other has been good for all of us." Maureen told Mrs. Davis holding Joanne's hand.

"They've always been so in love. Ever since they were freshman in high school. Roger used to get into trouble in school until he started seeing Gina. He only got into one fight when he was with her. And to this day, I have no idea what it was about. But I have my suspicions." Mrs. Davis told them as Roger came out of the unit.

"Suspicions about what?" he asked wiping his greasy hands on a rag.

"Why you got into that fight sophomore year?" Gina told him looking up.

"Mom, you wanna know why I got into that fight?" he asked looking at his mother.

"I'd like to know, yes." she answered him looking up at her grown son.

"Tommy Doyle made a pass at Gina and she told him that she was dating me and he better not do it again, he grabbed her and threw her against the wall. I came around the corner and saw this and I lost it. I hit him." he told her looking down at Gina.

"I had a feeling it was something like that. I knew you had to be defending Gina in some way. My honorable son." Mrs. Davis said smiling as she caressed his stubbled face.

"Are you almost done sweetie?" she asked leaning up to kiss him.

"Yeah, I just have to change the spark plugs and check the tires." he said smiling down at her.

"Do you kids have to go so soon? I don't get to see my son and his beautiful fiance very often." Mrs. Davis said as Roger looked down at his mother.

"Mom, I wish we could visit you at the house, but you know Gina can't go back to the neighborhood." Roger told her with a weak smile.

"I know that and you kids know I would never tell anyone where you are. But I do wish I could spend more time with you." Mrs. Davis said flashing the same green eyes Roger posessed.

"Well you are coming for the wedding, right?" Roger asked putting his arm around Gina.

"I wouldn't miss this fairy tale wedding for anything in the world." she said bringing them both in for a hug.

"Good. We'll let you know when we pick a date." Roger said looking down at Gina.

"What? I just want to make sure Mimi is OK before we get married. I don't want to get married worrying about her." Gina said as Mimi looked down folding her arms.

"I told you that I don't want you postponing your wedding for me. You and Roger belong together and you have waited long enough to get married." Mimi told her Roger and Mrs. Davis looked at Gina.

"We're not doing it for you. We're doing it for me. I want you at my wedding. Healthy. We'll have to look at a calender when we get home, but we'll set a date for next month. We're going to city hall, so Roger has to clear the day off with his boss first and then we'll start arranging everything." Gina told them smiling at Roger.

"We can have the reception in the loft. It looks great since Gina got her hands on it. She really shaped it up." Mimi told everyone smiling.

"How about on your birthday Roger? It's on a wednesday." Mrs. Davis suggested smiling at the couple.

"That's a great idea Mrs. Davis. That way Roger will never forget his anniversary." Maureen joked as all the ladies laughed.

"Very funny Mo. I'll see if I could get that day off, OK? Can I get back to fixing my Baby's car now? I'd like to get back to the city today." Roger said smirking at Maureen.

"Oh sweetie, we're just playing." Gina said as she patted Roger on the rear as he went back to the car.

"Rog, you really got a way with cars." Collins told him watching him work on the car.

"Thanks Collins." Roger said as he finished up under the hood.

"I guess you learn something new about your friends everyday." he said as Roger put the hood down.

"Well, I'm full of surprises." Roger said as he got in the car to start it up and see how it sounds.

"Sounds good, man." Collins said as Roger threw the car in reverse and backed out of the unit.

"He got it." Mimi squealed cheering.

"Oh, she is a beaut Rog. Close on Roger, who just fixed the car he originally built for his soon to be wife 9 years ago when she was just 16 and just got her license. See the hearts on the hood. One contains an R and the other a G. Standing for Roger and Gina. This here is Roger's mother, Mrs. Davis. She met us here so she could see Roger and Gina." Mark narrated filming Roger pull the car out of the space and the others looking on smiling.

"Do you want to drive home Baby?" Roger asked getting out of the car.

"I would love to." Gina told him smiling at him.

"You kids should get going so you can beat the traffic." Mrs. Davis said getting teary eyed. "I have so missed you kids." she said wrapping her arms around Roger and Gina.

"We missed you too mom." Roger said hugging his mother.

"You be good to this girl and love her like you always have and there is nothing you can't get through. Gina my dear, keep my baby boy in line. And don't worry sweetie. Your secret is safe with me." she said kissing Roger and then Gina on their cheeks.

"Thank you Mrs. Davis. I really appreciate it." Gina said hugging Mrs. Davis harder.

"I think we could officially stop the Mrs. Davis stuff. You are to call me mom from now on. After all you're marrying my boy and you've loved him for so long." Mrs Davis told her smiling at her.

"Thanks mom. We'll take care of each other." Roger told her smiling as she turned to the others to say goodbye to them too.

"I will see you kids next month for the wedding." Mrs. Davis said as Roger and Gina got into her car and the other piled back into Joanne's fathers truck.

"Bye Mrs. Davis." everyone said waving out the car windows.

"Bye kids. Be careful." she said waving at them.

"Bye mom. Thanks for meeting us here. It means a lot." Roger said from the passenger seat of Gina's car as he waved goodbye to his mother.

"It means a lot to me too to see you two together again. You make sure Roger keeps taking his medicine, OK Gina?" she told her as she bent down into the car.

"I will mom. Don't worry. I want him around for a long time." Gina said smiling at Mrs. Davis as they pulled away.

"Sweetie that was an amazing surprise. Thank you." Gina said driving to the highway.

"I did it as much for her as I did for you. She has been wanting to see you for 2 months." he told her staring at her from the passenger side.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked looking over at him as she got on the thruway.

"I just missed seeing you drive." he told her reaching for her hand.

"I missed driving this car. The car you made for me." she said smiling at him while still keeping her eyes on the road.


	9. Chapter 9

"OK, so you have off tomorrow, right?" Gina asked Roger as she lay in his arms in bed.

"Yes Baby. I am off all day tomorrow. Don't worry about it. Nothing is gonna ruin our wedding day." he said kissing her head.

"OK. So you're gonna go stay with Mark and Collins in Mimi's room and she's gonna come down and stay here with me." Gina told him resting her chin on his chest.

"I know Baby. Why are you so nervous?" Roger asked looking down at her.

"I'm not nervous, I'm anxious. I just want everything to be perfect." she told him looking up as he caressed her hair.

"It will be. No matter what happens." he said leaning down to kiss her head.

"Oh and remember, you can't see me before the wedding tomorrow, so bring your suit and everything you need upstairs tonight so we don't have any problems. Your mom, Maureen and Joanne are coming here to get ready and you guys are getting ready upstairs." she said sitting up.

"I know Baby. Calm down. Everything will be perfect. I promise." Roger said sitting up next to her.

"I know. I'm just stressing. I'm sorry if I'm freaking you out." she said putting her head in her hands.

"Baby, by tomorrow night we are gonna be Mr and Mrs Roger Davis. Nothing is gonna ruin that for us. Breathe Baby." he said putting his arms around her.

"It's just that we've waited so long and I just have a feeling that things are going too perfect for us. I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop." she said looking up at him as she swept her hair back.

"What shoe? I don't see any shoes around here." he said looking around the bed jokingly.

"Roger, you know what I mean." she said smiling at him.

"Yeah I do know. But if we keep waiting for the other shoe to drop, how are we gonna enjoy our life together?" Roger asked holding her face in his hands.

"I know, you're right. I just need to put all the bad stuff behind me and just enjoy my life now. Here with you. The man I love more than anything in the world." she said moving in to kiss him.

"Now, let's get dressed so we can go upstairs and help everyone set up for the reception." Roger said bringing her into an embrace.

"Yeah, we better hurry before they send Collins down to get us out of bed. And I don't want to lose the sexiest man alive to a big, black gay guy." she said laughing as she kissed him again before getting out of bed to get dressed.

"I don't think you have to worry about that. I'm not exactly his type." Roger laughed as he swung his legs over the side to get dressed.

"What? I have the perfect leather skirt that would really show off those sexy legs." she said joking pulling her underwear on.

"You are so lucky I am marrying you tomorrow." he said reaching over the bed and pulling her back down on the bed.

"You got that right." she said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"This is not gonna motivate me to get dressed and go upstairs." he said kissing her neck.

"I know, I don't want to move either, but we really have to go Roger." she said wiggling out from under him.

"I know Baby." he said letting her up as there was a knock at the door.

"There's your boyfriend." Gina told him jokingly as he slipped into his boxers.

"Coming Collins." he said laughing with her as he ran for the door.

"No, Collins is upstairs in a heated debate with Maureen over the meaning of life, they sent me down." Mimi said shyly as Roger stood before her in nothing but his plaid boxers. The ones she always loved to wear after they made love.

"Oh, sorry Mimi. We're just getting dressed. We'll be up in a minute." he told her rushing back to the bedroom as a dressed Gina came out.

"Hey Meems. Roger got home from work a little while ago and we got caught up in something. I'll walk up with you. Roger, I'll meet you upstairs sweetie, OK?" she said putting her long blond hair up in a ponytail as she slipped her slippers on and started walking out the door.

"OK Baby. I'll be up in a minute." he said from the bedroom as she shut the door behind her and she and Mimi made their way upstairs.

"Sorry about that Mimi. It's just that tonight is the first night we'll be apart in 3 months and it's gonna be hard." Gina said heading up the stairs as Mimi followed her.

"I know. But you guys are getting married tomorrow. You guys are gonna be together your whole lives." Mimi said quietly as they entered the loft.

"I know, I can't wait." Gina said as she opened the loft door and saw Collins and Maureen standing toe to toe arguing. "What the hell is going on here?" she asked rushing over to the two of them to seperate them.

"She is being so stubborn." Collins shouted as Gina looked up at him.

"Why? Because you're a philosophy professor and you think you know everything?" she yelled back as Mark and Joanne sat nearby laughing at them.

"And what the hell are you two doing?" Gina asked looking at them laughing.

"Meaning of life. It's Collins new hard on and he loves getting a rise out of Maureen." Mark answered as Joanne grabbed him still laughing.

"You guys are demented." Gina said laughing more and going into the kitchen for some water.

"Yeah well, we were waiting for you and Roger to get up here and we needed something to do. Where is Roger anyway? Wasn't he supposed to be home from work an hour ago?" Mark asked wiping the tears from his eyes trying to regain his composure.

"He's getting dressed. We got sidetracked." she said taking a sip of her water as Mimi sat on the arm chair silently.

"You guys are so pathetic. You're getting married tomorrow and you can't even go one day without attacking each other?" Collins said sitting on the couch next to Maureen with his arm around her shoulders.

"We haven't spent a night away from each other in 3 months, shut up." she said laughing as Roger walked into the loft.

"Here comes the groom." Maureen said jumping up to greet Roger.

"Hey guys. Did my wife to be grill you guys yet about tomorrow?" he asked hugging Maureen before joining Gina in the kitchen.

"Not yet. She just seperated a screaming match between Collins and Maureen and then yelled at us for laughing at them." Mark told him smiling.

"I'm gonna go get the streamers and stuff out of my room. I'll be right back." Mimi said getting up and going into her room.

"What's with her?" Joanne asked wiping down the kitchen counters.

"I don't know. She's been quiet since we loft our place." Gina told her looking up at Roger.

"Maybe I should go talk to her. When she came downstairs, Gina and I were kinda getting dressed and I answered the door in my boxers because I thought it was Collins." Roger said leaning down to kiss Gina before going into Mimi's room. "Mimi. Mimi are you OK?" he asked quietly seeing her laying in bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not having a good day. I'll be fine." she said sitting up wiping her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Nothing Roger. I'm fine. Really." she said getting up and going to her closet to get the bags with the party supplies in them.

"Mimi, I know you. You don't lock yourself in your room and cry for no reason. We're friends, right?" he asked as she nodded. "So talk to me." he said walking over to her.

"You know I love Gina, right?" she asked turning to him.

"Yeah, of course I do. You're her best friend." he answered putting his hand on her shoulder.

"And I love it that you have someone who loves you as much as she does?" she asked again looking down.

"Yeah?" he answered apprehensively.

"And I know how much you love her. I just miss being with you Roger. Being around Gina these last couple of months has really been good for me. I guess I'm just afraid that when you guys get married, she's not gonna have much time for me." Mimi said wiping her eyes.

"Mimi, you know as well as I do that Gina would never ditch you. She loves you. Things aren't gonna change that much. We're still gonna be right downstairs." he said pulling her in for a hug.

"I know. It just took me by surprise. I mean, I thought I'd be upset about you getting married, not her. I don't know. I guess she has had such a positive effect on my that I the feelings for you I thought were gonna come rushing back when you got married turned into my fear of losing my best friend. Stupid huh?" she said laughing in his arms.

"Not really. I can relate." he told her laughing with her as there was a knock at the door before it opened.

"Are you guys OK?" Gina asked seeing Roger and Mimi hugging by the closet.

"Yeah, I just had a bit of a breakdown. I'm fine." Mimi said as she walked over to Gina and gave her a hug.

"What's the matter sweetie?" she asked hugging Mimi.

"I had this stupid fear that when you married Roger, you wouldn't have time to hang out with me and do woodworking and stuff. Stupid, huh?" Mimi said laughing as she smiled at Gina.

"You were afraid of losing me?" Gina asked surprised.

"Yeah, what did you think? That I'd want Roger back?" Mimi asked laughing.

"Yeah, kind of." Gina said looking at Roger confused.

"Gina, you and Roger are meant for each other. I know that. It's just that we've gotten so close these past couple of months that I was afraid of losing my best friend." Mimi said as Gina pulled her in for another hug.

"Oh sweetie, you are never gonna lose me." she said laughing as they hugged.

"You have done so much for me that I'm afraid if I lose you, I'll go back to using." Mimi told her holding her tighter.

"Marianna Louisa Marquez, you listen to me. You're clean because you want to be. I just helped you accomplish something you already wanted to do. Don't sell yourself short." Gina told her holding her by her shoulders.

"She used your full name Mimi, you better listen to her, she means business." Roger said joining the ladies laughing.

"I've learned that." Mimi said looking up at Roger as they all laughed.

"I mean it Mimi. You are strong enough to do this on your own if you had to. But I'm not gonna leave you. I promise." Gina told her smiling at her.

"Thanks Gina. Now we better get out there before they think we got into a catfight in here over Roger." Mimi said laughing.

"Actually there's a pool going on. Maureen and Joanne think that. Mark and Collins think you two were goin at it over me." Gina said as she put one arm around Roger's waist and the other around Mimi's shoulders as they left the room.

"They live." Collins said laughing.

"Is everything OK?" Mark asked coming over to them.

"Yeah, everything is fine now. The boys win." Gina said laughing.

"I knew it. Pay up ladies." Collins shouted laughing as he hold his hand out to Maureen and Joanne.

"Mimi, we're very disappointed in you." Joanne said laughing.

"I can't believe you guys bet on what was wrong with Mimi." Roger said finding amusement in the situation.

"Well like Gina said, we're demented." Mark said laughing as Collins handed him his share of the money.

"OK, enough drama. We need to decorate this place for a wedding tomorrow." Mimi said running back into her room and grabbing the bags.


	10. Chapter 10

"OK Rog, you ready to go get married?" Mark asked fixing his tie.

"I've been waiting for this moment since I was 15." he said fixing his tie in the mirror in Mimi's room.

"OK, let me just call Gina and tell her that we're leaving so she knows not to come out until we're gone 5 minutes." Collins said going to the phone.

"Can I call her? I mean, she said we can't see each other, but I need to hear her voice." Roger said following him to the phone.

"You are pathetic man. Yeah, you can call her." Collins said laughing as he handed Roger the phone. "Gina? Oh hey Mimi, can I talk to her?... What do you mean, no?... Doesn't that only apply if we see each other?... Just ask her to come to the phone please?.. Thank you... Hey Baby, you ready to go do this?... Thanks Baby...I know, I can't wait either... Yeah we're leaving now... OK see you down there. I love you so much Gina... OK Bye." Roger said smiling wider than any of the bohemians thought he could. "We can go now." he said fixing his cuffs and walking out the door.

"I can't believe it's finally here." Gina said fixing her dress as Mrs. Davis primped her hair.

"Me neither dear. I always knew you would marry my Roger." the older woman told her kissing Gina's forehead then wiping the lipstick off.

"Hey Gina, we have a little surprise for you before we go." Maureen said holding a small gift bag.

"What did you guys do?" Gina said holding her locket in her hands.

"You need something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue." Joanne told her as Gina and Mimi exchanged looks and laughed. "What'd we miss?" she asked looking at them.

"We already have something old." Gina said laughing as she looked at Mimi.

"Me. I'm Roger's old girlfriend." Mimi said as she and Gina broke down in hysterical laughter as Mrs. Davis, Maureen and Joanne began to laugh too.

"I guess that'll work too. But we did get you some things." Maureen said laughing as he pulled out the first think. "For the something new, I got you a new garter. I saw it and immediately thought of you." she said handing it to her. It was baby pink.

"Thank you so much Maureen." Gina said putting it on her right leg.

"And I have something blue." Mrs. Davis said reaching into her purse and handed Gina a small box.

"These are gorgeous, mom." she said taking out a pair of sapphire earrings and put them on.

"They were my mother's and since I don't have a biological daughter, I want you to have them." Mrs. Davis told her with tears in her eyes as she reached over to hug Gina.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me." Gina said wiping her eyes.

"Now the borrowed. I thought long and hard about this and decided this is the perfect thing." Joanne said handing her a box.

"Joanne are these real diamonds?" she asked looking at the tennis bracelet that was in the box.

"Yeah, I got it when I graduated law school. Remember, it's only borrowed." she said joking as Gina put it on her wrist.

"You guys are the best. Really. When I moved here 5 months ago, I never thought I would reunite with the love of my life and find the best friends in the world. And the greatest mother in law in the world. I owe you guys so much. All of you." she said getting teary eyed again holding her arms out for the other women.

"Gina, when my son came home from the Halloween dance all those years ago and told me he found the girl of his dream, I just thought it was Roger being Roger. But then I met you and saw how he felt about you. Just the way he looked when he was around you. That was always Roger. He always wore his heart on his sleeve. He fell in love with you and you two were inseperable all through high school. I always viewed the worst day of his young life being the day he broke up with you. He ran here right after that and of course more bad days were ahead of him. But then he found you again and I got to see my Roger as a teenager in love again. Oh beautiful Gina, you always made my son so very happy and he you. You two deserve your storybook ending. I'm just sorry my Richard isn't here to see this day. He always wanted you two to end up together. My Richard was a true romantic, I guess that's where Roger gets it from. I am so happy for the two of you." Mrs. Davis said beginning to cry reaching out for Gina, bringing her into a tight embrace.

"Me too mom. He was awesome. Thank you for bringing Roger into the world for me to love." Gina said crying as well.

"Well, he was born to love you sweetie." Mrs. Davis answered looking into Gina's flooded blue eyes.

"He was, wasn't he?" Gina said smiling at her.

"It seems so." Mrs. Davis answered laughing a bit as Maureen handed the women tissues.

"Thanks Maureen." Gina said taking it and wiping her eyes careful not to smudge her eyeliner.

"We gotta go, girls. We can't keep that handsome groom of yours waiting." Mimi said wiping her eyes too.

"Yeah, we should go. You look beautiful Gina." Joanne said wiping her eyes.

"Thank you Joanne. Are all my bridesmaids ready?" Gina asked standing up and grabbing her purse and car keys.

"Mom are you riding with us, or are you gonna meet us there?" Gina asked looking back at her soon to be mother in law.

"I have to ride with you. I gave my car to Roger and the boys to take there. He was gonna ride the subway there. A man should not be riding the subway on his wedding day." she said smiling as she primped on Gina's hair one last time before the ladies left the apartment.

"Oh OK." Gina said as they all left and made their way downstairs to Gina's car, which was parked right out front.

"Rog, they'll be here. You know how Gina and Mimi are when they are together and you throw Maureen, Joanne and your mom in the mix? They're probably making each other cry. They're fine." Collins said as Roger paced the office nervously.

"I know, but they should have been here 10 minutes ago. Gina would never keep me waiting. She's wanted this as long as I have." he said nervously as Mark sat fiddling with his camera waiting for the girls to get there.

"Maybe they had car trouble." Mark said looking up.

"That would be pretty pathetic, Mark. I'm a mechanic and my fiance has car trouble? I take care of her car. It's not car trouble. I just checked it on Sunday." he said pacing some more. Suddenly the doors swing open. It's Mimi.

"Sorry we're late. There was a cab accident and we were stuck in traffic. Collins you're on." Mimi said gasping for air as she ran into the office ushering Collins out.

"Mimi, you look great." Mark said standing up from his seat to stare at Mimi. She wore a baby pink long sleeved off the shoulder dress. All the girls wore baby pink dresses in different designs that reflected their personalities. Mimi's was form fitting on top and flared out on the bottom and went down mid calf. Maureen wore a tanktop dress that was skin tight and went down to her knees and a pink silk jacket over it. Joanne's was more of a business suit, but Gina managed to get her in a skirt.

"Well think you Marky. Gotta go. It's show time. Good luck Roger." she said smiling before leaving the room.

"We're ready your honor." Roger said as Mark took his place next to Roger preparing his camera to film the ceremony.

"Esther, can you please start the music?" the judge asked as he pointed to the radio in the corner of the room. As the music started the door slowly opened. Maureen and Joanne walked through first holding on to each other's arm. Mimi was next. She walked alone and was glowing. Mrs. Davis appeared in the doorway standing alone as she looked at her son in a suit. He looked so handsome, tears appeared in her eyes. As Roger looked at her smiling, the most beautiful sight he could ever imagined came into view. Gina stepped next to her with Collins on the other side. Gina was wearing a white dress. It was sleeveless and long. There were sequins on the neckline, which was fairly low. The dress hung down to her ankles and she wore white pumps. Her hair was half up and half down. She wore white ribbins in her hair as a veil. Roger's breath was taken away.

"You alright man?" Mark whispered as he kept the camera on Gina.

"Yeah, I'm... she's beautiful man." he whispered stammering over his words with tears in his eyes.

"Yes she is." Mark answered simply as he moved around Roger to film him watching Gina walk down the aisle.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her to join Roger James Davis and Gina Marie Darrien in the bonds of matrimony." the judge began after Gina reached Roger and they laced their fingers. "Roger and Gina come here because they are in love and want to spend the rest of their lives together. If there is anyone here who can show just cause why these two should not be lawfully joined in holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace... Very good. Do you Roger take Gina to be your wife?" the judge asked looking at Roger.

"Yes, I do." Roger said smiling with tears streaming from his eyes.

"Do you Gina take Roger to be your husband?" the judge asked looking at Gina.

"Yes, I do." Gina told him with tears streaming down her face.

"Now that Roger and Gina have taken each other in matimony, they would like to say a few words to each other.

"Gina, I have loved since we were in high school. I knew I would I always love you and I do. Having you in my life has given me a new reason to believe in love. I am honored to finally be marrying you. I love you so much Gina." Roger said choking on his own words.

"Roger, we're here. I never thought I would see this day. I always believed in our love. On my darkest days when we were apart, I held on to you. You were my life jacket. I would feel your arms around me when I felt like I was drowning. And now that we are finally together again, your love give me hope for the future. Our future together and with our friends. Roger, I could tell you how much I love you, but I'd rather spend the rest of our lives showing you." she told him crying.

"Thank you Roger and Gina. The rings please." he instructed as Mark stopped filming and handed the rings to the judge as he wiped his eyes. "Roger, can you please take Gina's left hand and say these words. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Roger said nervously placing the simple gold band on Gina's left hand ring finger.

"Gina, please take Roger's left hand and say these words. With this ring, I thee wed." he told her handing the ring to Gina.

"With this ring,... I thee wed." Gina said choking on her words as she cried tears of joy.

"Well, then I have the pleasure to announce for the first time ever. Mr. And Mrs. Roger James Davis. You may kiss your wife, Mr. Davis." the judge said as Roger swept Gina into his arms and kissed her long and gently.

"Well alright." Collins shouted wiping his eyes as everyone stood up and cheered.

"Congratulations you guys." Maureen said as she clung to Joanne's side smiling.

"Thanks." Roger said smiling at them still holding on to Gina.

"Roger, Gina I am so proud of you two." Mrs. Davis said hugging both of them still crying.

"Thanks Mom." Gina said wiping her eyes.

"You two are finally married." Mimi told hugging Gina.

"Yeah, we are." Roger said wiping his eyes.

"Now let's go party." Collins said putting his arms around Roger and Gina.

"Good idea." Maureen told them laughing as they all left the office.

"OK you guys go with my mom and me and Gina will take her car." Roger told them as they left the building.

"Good idea, you're moms car seats 7." Mark said as they all stood on the sidewalk by the cars.

"We'll meet you guys at home." Gina said as she and Roger held each other tight before Roger held the passenger door open for Gina. "Thank you, my husband." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"You're welcome my wife." Roger said kissing her passionately.

"Can you believe we finally did it" she asked him as they began to drive home.

"I know. You look so beautiful." he said leaning over to kiss her at a stoplight.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself. I love when you dress up. Remember the prom?" she asked laughing.

"How could I forget? You wouldn't let me wear my leather jacket." he complained as they laughed.

"_Gina, Roger's here." Mrs. Darrien said as an 18 year old Roger walked into the living room of the Darrien home._

"_I'm coming mom." 17 year old Gina shouted carefully walking down the stairs in her pink heels. _

"_Baby, you look beautiful." Roger said holding the pink carnation corsage looking up at Gina._

"_Roger, why are you wearing your leather jacket?" Gina asked coming down wearing a strapless pink prom gown. It was lace on top and tafetta on the bottom and it went down mid calf._

"_I can't wear that jacket they gave me. It's too constricting." he whined as she stood next to him._

"_Roger, you can't wear your leather jacket with your tuxedo. It doesn't look right." Gina said laughing at him._

"_But leather looks good with everything." Roger said looking down at her wondering why she was laughing._

"_No sweetie. Where's the jacket for this?" she asked smiling up at him._

"_In my car." he answered sheepishly._

"_Good. You can change in the car." she said leaning up to kiss him._

"_Now, you kids look at me and say cheese." Mrs. Darrien told them as she raised the camera and took a couple of pictures of them. Roger in his tuxedo and leather jacket._

"Well, you were wearing a tux sweetie." she said laughing at him remembering prom night.

"I know, but you know I need my leather jacket." he told her as she caressed his right hand.

"I know sweetie. You can change into it when we get home." she said laughing.

"Nah, I think I'll tough it out." he said bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it.

"Oh good, my spot is still there." Gina said noticing the spot in front of the house was still empty.

"We got lucky." he said as he parked the pink car and got out. He went to the other side and opened the door for her and helped her out.

"Gina, oh thank god." a voice came as Roger shut the passenger door and looked up.

"Glenn? How the hell did you find me?" she asked shocked as she took Roger's hand. She was trembling.

"The DMV. You registered a car in your name and it had the address on the registration. We thought you were dead and then the FBI called us and told us you were OK, but wouldn't tell us where you were. We have all been so worried." he said reaching for her when she pulled away and Roger stepped in front of them.

"Can I help you, man?" Roger said angrily standing head to head with Glenn.

"I'm just here to get my fiance, and then I'll be on my way." he said backing away from Roger.

"I'm not your fiance, Glenn. I broke up with you 6 months ago. I don't love you. I never did. I love Roger. We just got married today." she said holding on tightly to Roger trembling.

"Your parents are not gonna be happy about this." Glenn said trying to get to Gina, but to no avail.

"You know what, Glenn. I'm sick of running. I don't care what will or won't make my parents happy. I am 25 years old and just married the man I love. The man I've always loved. I don't care if you tell them. Now, I think you should go. My husband and I are late for our wedding reception." she said coming out from behind Roger.

"Do you know what you're saying?" Glenn said looking down at her as Roger stood very close to him.

"Yes, I do. I said I want you to go Glenn. Go on with your life. I'm going on with mine and there's no place for you in it." she said as she laced her fingers with Roger's and turned to enter the building.

"I'm proud of you Baby." he said stopping her on the inside steps and holding her.

"Yeah, well you know what? I'm sick of running. I can't do it anymore. I want to just live my life with you and our friends." she told him holding him tight.

"Let's go upstairs." Roger said picking her up and carrying her up the 3 flights of stairs leading to the loft.

"There you guys are. We were worried." Joanne said greeting them at the door holding a glass of champagne.

"Glenn found Gina." Roger said as Collins got up and ran to them.

"What happened? Are you OK baby girl?" he said standing over Gina.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you Collins." she said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Yeah, you should have seen her. She told him to get lost." Roger said smiling down at her.

"What if he tells your parents where you are?" Mimi asked putting her arm around Gina.

"I told him I didn't care. I'm sick of running Mimi. I need to just live my life here with Roger and you guys. I can't be looking over my shoulder all the time." she told her as she hugged Mimi.

"Well good for you sweetie. Your parents need to realize this is your life." Mrs. Davis said hugging Gina.

"I'm just sick of worrying about them. It's not fair that you had to meet us in Albany to see us and drive all the down here for our wedding. A wedding, by the way, which should have happened years ago. Whatever they got, bring it on. Roger and I can handle it. We've been through worse when we were apart." Gina said looking up at Roger and kissing him.

"Well, all that's over with now Baby. Whatever they go, we'll take it on together." he said putting his arms around her and holding her close.

"I know sweetie. Now, let's party." she said lauging as everyone cheered and got the couple glasses of champagne for the toasts.


	11. Chapter 11

"Roger sweetie, the door. It's probably Collins here to torture us." Gina said being woken up by pounding at the door.

"Go away Collins, we're hung over." Roger yelled from the bed before closing his eyes again and wrapping himself around his wife.

"Roger, he's not going away." Gina told him whining.

"Collins, this better be important or I'm gonna kick your fruity ass." Roger said getting up and putting on the robe Mimi bought him for his birthday. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked seeing Mr. Darrien standing in front of him.

"I'm here for my daughter Davis. Where is she?" he asked sternly.

"Well my wife is still in bed. Didn't your errand boy tell you? We got married yesterday." Roger said standing up straight blocking the man entrance into the apartment.

"Gina Marie Darrien. Are you here?" he shouted as Gina got out of bed throwing her robe on and coming out.

"No daddy. But Gina Marie Davis is. What are you doing here?" she asked joining Roger at the door.

"I've come to take you home dear. Get your things." he said leaning toward,

"Does that include Roger. He is my husband now. Can he come too?" she asked calmly.

"You can get it annulled. I'm sure you were in no shape to make a decision that would make this legally binding." Mr. Darrien told her pointing to Roger.

"Daddy, I'm clean. I have been for 6 months. I don't want to get my marriage to Roger annulled. I love him daddy. I always have. But you and mom wouldn't listen. This is my life now. There's no place for you. Just leave and don't come back. You're not welcome in our home." she said calmly shutting the door on the older man.

"Are you OK Baby?" Roger asked as Gina sat on the couch.

"Yeah, actually I'm better than I have been in a long time." she said smiling up at him. "I feel so empowered." she continued as he pulled her close to him.

"You wanna go back to bed?" he asked kissing her head.

"Yeah. I do." she said smiling up at him before kissing him as they went back to bed.

"Roger, Gina. Are you guys OK?" Collins yelled pounding on the door.

"We better get that, sweetie." Gina said on their way back into the bedroom.

"Hey Collins, yeah we're find." Roger said as he opened the door and Collins come in and went straight to Gina.

"We heard the pounding from upstairs. Are you OK baby girl?" he asked looking down at Gina.

"Yeah, it was my dad. Glenn must have told him where I was and that I married Roger yesterday. He wanted to take me home and get my marriage annulled. But I stood up to him. I told him my life is here and there's no room for him in it. And then I threw him out." she said smiling up at him.

"So you handled him?" Collins asked smiling down at her.

"Yeah, I did. Thank you for coming down. I really appreciate it." she said reaching up to hug him.

"Well I came down thinking you needed someone to get your back, but it seems my baby girl can hold her own." he said laughing as he held on to her.

"Yeah she can. You should have seen her Collins. It was amazing." Roger told him smiling as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"I'm proud of you baby girl." Collins said smiling.

"Thank you. It's because of you guys you know. All of you. You gave me the strength to stand up for myself and what I want." she said holding on to Roger.

"But you did it Baby. All on your own." Roger said kissing her head.

"So what were you guys gonna do today?" he asked looking at his two happy friends.

"We were gonna go back to bed. It is the morning after our wedding you know." Roger said pulling Gina closer to him.

"Why don't you guys come upstairs? Mimi's making breakfast." Collins told him as Gina looked up at Roger smiling.

"Sure. Tell her to set two more plates at the table. Just let us get dressed." she said leaning up to kiss Collins. "Thanks again for coming down to check on me."

"No problem baby girl. I'll see you guys upstairs." he said as he left.

"Now why did you do that?" Roger asked standing next to her.

"Because, we have our whole lives to spend the day in bed. Our friends, who threw us an awesome wedding reception, made us breakfast." she said kissing him before going into the bedroom.

"You do realize that that's only gonna work for so long?" he said following her.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm gonna use it as long as I can." she said laughing as she got dressed.

"Well, I have to work tomorrow and I wanted to spend the day in bed with my wife." he complained as she threw his clothes on the bed.

"I know sweetie and I'm sorry. I'm starving and don't feel right blowing off our friends. We can spend the whole weekend in bed if you want, OK?" Gina told him leaning over to kiss his head as she brushed his hair out of his face.

"I'm gonna hold you to that." Roger told her turning to look at her.

"I hope so." Gina told him as he began to get dressed.

"Oh shit. I have band practice on Saturday afternoon and a show that night." he said looking up at her.

"That's OK sweetie. We have all day Sunday." she said as she slipped into her jeans.

"I guess." he pouted looking up at her.

"Oh stop you big baby." she said laughing at him.

"Are you ready, Mrs. Davis?" he said laughing back.

"Yes Mr. Davis." she said smiling at him as they left to go upstairs.

"Good morning newlyweds." Mimi said cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Mimi." Gina said going into the kitchen to see if she could help.

"Go away. I'm making breakfast for you guys." she said shoeing her out of the kitchen.

"Oh sorry." Gina said laughing as she leaned over to give Mimi a kiss on the cheek.

"So you guys had a lot of excitement this morning, huh?" Mark said coming out of his room.

"Yeah, my Glenn told my dad where I was and he decided he needed to rescue me." Gina said sitting on the couch.

"Are you OK?" he asked sitting on the arm chair as Collins set the table.

"Yeah, I threw him out." Gina told him leaning into Roger.

"Good for you chica." Mimi said from the kitchen.

"Thanks Mimi. Do you believe he thought I had to be high to marry Roger?" she said laughing.

"You're kidding?" Mimi asked coming out of the kitchen.

"No. He wanted me to get my marriage annulled because he didn't believe it could possibly be legal." she answered looking up at Mimi.

"Bastard. Well you stood up to him." Mimi said smiling down at her.

"Yeah I did. And it felt good." she said smiling at Roger.

"Yes you did Baby." Roger said kissing her head.

"You know what? It's all because of you guys. You guys gave me the strength to stand up to him." she told them rubbing Roger's leg.

"How so?" Mimi asked sitting on the arm of Mark's chair.

"Well, you guys taught me to stand up for who I am and what I want. And this is the life I want. With you guys." Gina told her smiling at them.

"Well what ever gave you the strength to do it, we're glad it's done. We all know how worried you were for when they found you where you were." Mark told her as Collins stood over the back of the couch clearing his throat.

"Breakfast is getting cold." he said as they all looked up at him and got up.

"Yes dad." Gina said laughing as she leaned up to kiss him before going to the dining room table she and Mimi had refinished for them. They made sure they got one long enough for the 7 of them.

"This looks really good Mimi." Roger said as he sat next to Gina at the table.

"Thanks Roger. I picked up some cookbooks at the second hand store and I've been teaching myself how to cook." she said laughing.

"You're doin really good." Gina said putting some pancakes and bacon on her plate.

"Well thank you Mrs. Davis." Mimi said smiling at her friend.

"I love being called that." Gina said back at her before kissing Roger.

"And love that you finally are Mrs. Davis." Roger said kissing her back as Mark filmed.

"March 12, 1992 10 am Eastern Standard Time. Morning after the best wedding in the history of weddings. Close on Mr. And Mrs. Roger Davis. They finally got married yesterday after an 11and a half year year wait and a 7 year seperation. Mrs. Davis just received the visitor she has dreaded for the last 4 months and stood up for herself and her lifestyle. And Mr. Davis has never been happier than he is right now." she narrated as Roger looked at him with a smile large enough to light all of the East Village before putting his arm around Gina and pulling her closer.

"You guys look so happy." Collins commented smiling at them before putting a fork full of pancake in his mouth.

"We really are." Roger answered smiling at him.

"Well you better be good to my girl here or I'll hunt you down and cut off something important." Mimi pointed at him jokingly.

"I wouldn't dream of being anything but good to my Baby." Roger said laughing.

"You better be. Because she deserves the best you got Davis." she answered him winking at Gina.

"Don't worry Mimi, he is the best." Gina said smiling gripping Roger's hand as she reached for Mimi's hand.

"I know girl. But I mean it. You deserve the best." Mimi said leaning over to hug Gina.

"I can't believe Roger is a married man." Mark said putting his camera down and began to eat.

"I know. Roger Davis, rock star, sex god extraordinaire is officially a one woman man." Collins said said laughing.

"And he's a working man. Who knew Gina would have such an influence over him?" Mark laughed shoving a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Yeah well it seems I'm not the only one Gina has changed for the better." Roger said looking at Mimi eating.

"Guys stop it. Mimi did most of it all on her own. All I did was be there to talk her down when she had her rough patches." Gina said smiling at Mimi.

"But the fact that you were so quick to help Roger's ex says a lot about who you are." Collins said holding Mimi's hand as she looked at Gina smiling.

"Yeah, I mean I know I wouldn't have been able to be that selfless and open to helping you if I was the one dating Roger and you were the one in trouble." Mimi said eating her eggs.

"Yeah Baby. You really changed a lot of things around here. I mean, I'm married and got a job and Mimi's clean and doing great. Take the advice you gave Mimi the other night, don't sell yourself short." Roger said looking down at her.

"Now all we gotta do is get Mark a girl and we'll be set." Gina said jokingly as she looked at Mark.

"I'm happy with my life the way it is, thank you very much. I don't need a girl to complicate things." Mark told her drinking his coffee.

"Yeah, especially since the last one he had went lesbian on him. That would make me a bit gun shy too man." Roger said laughing as Gina elbowed him. "Ow, you see that spousal abuse." Roger said laughing rubbing his side.

"Well stop being such an ass." Gina told him laughing.

"Well am I lying?" Roger said still laughing.

"You don't have to tease him Roger." Gina told him rubbing Roger's side where she elbowed him.

"You're right Baby. I'm sorry Mark." Roger said looking at Mark as he caressed Gina's hand on his side.

"Yeah well, I know there is a girl out there for you Mark and I'm gonna find her. You deserve to be happy too." Gina told him getting up to put hers and Roger's plates in the sink.

"Gina, sit down. We'll clean this up. Right boys?" Mimi said looking at Mark and Collins.

"No, you guys did enough for us. Let me clean this up." Gina said beginning to clear off the table as Mimi stopped her.

"You just got married. You should go back downstairs with your husband and continue celebrating before he has to go back to work tomorrow." Mimi said taking the plate from Gina.

"Are you sure? I mean you guys threw us the reception yesterday and then breakfast this morning..." Gina said following Mimi to the kitchen with coffee mugs in her hands.

"Yeah well it was supposed to be breakfast in bed, but Collins invited you guys up instead." Mimi said glaring at Collins.

"Oh, that's OK. We wanted to see you guys anyway." Gina said as Mimi took the coffee mugs from her.

"No. This should be your day. Just you guys. Alone. We were gonna set a tray on the fire escape and knock on the window for you guys." Mimi said continuing to clear off the table.

"That is so sweet Mimi." Gina said hugging her.

"Yeah, but my plan was shot to hell." Mimi said looking at Collins again.

"Yeah well in my defense, Gina's father helped ruin your plan. I had to go down to make sure she was OK." Collins said helping Mimi now.

"I know. But I wanted to give them the proper morning after the wedding breakfast." Mimi told him as Mark continued eating.

"Mimi, this is the proper morning after the wedding breakfast. We're with our best friends." Gina said as Roger came up behind her putting his arms around her waist and kissing her head.

"Yeah, we wanted to spend this morning with you guys." Roger chimed in as Gina caressed his hand around her waist.

"No you didn't. Roger James Davis, I know you. I bet you wanted to spend the whole day in bed with your wife. Right?" Mimi said smirking as she pointed at Roger.

"Yeah, but this was cool too." he said burying his face in Gina's shoulder.

"See. I wanted you guys to have the perfect day after the wedding." she said beginning to wash the dishes.

"Mimi, we have our whole lives to spend together. That's all that matters. We're together and will be for the rest of our lives. Don't worry Mimi. I love that it means so much to you, but so far our marriage is perfect. We have been surrounded by the people who love us the most. How could it be more perfect?" Gina answered her wrapping her arms around Mimi's shoulders as she stood at the sink.

"Well you can start by getting out of here and spending the day making love to your husband." she said smiling as she turned to give Gina a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes ma'am." Gina said squeezing her one last time before kissing Mark and Collins goodbye.

"Thanks Mimi. You're the best." Roger said leaning down to kiss her before saying goodbye to the guys.

"Yeah, yeah. Just rock her world Davis." Mimi said giggling as they left.

"Baby, we have a message." Roger said pressing the play button on the machine by the door.

"Roger, Gina, it's mom. Listen, the shit has hit the fan. Your parents know where you are and are planning on coming into the city to drag you home. I don't know when they when they were coming, Kirsten just called me to tell me, so I'm assuming they either just left or left a while ago. Where are you kids? Oh, you must be upstairs. I'll try back later. I love you both. Bye." Mrs. Davis said on the machine as Roger and Gina looked at one another.

"I should call her back and tell her it's taken care of." Gina said grabbing the phone.

"Good idea. She sounds worried." Roger told her sitting on the couch.

"Mom... yeah it's me... I'm fine. We were upstairs. Mimi made us a big breakfast... It was really good...My dad already came and tried to take me back, but I told him I'm married to Roger now and I'm not coming back... of course he thougth I was high, but I threw him out... yeah I threw him out... thank you, I'm pretty proud of myself... I would expect they'd go to see you next because they're gonna know that you knew where I was all along... call us so we know you're alright... I know you can handle them... yes mom I remember junior year... OK we'll talk to you later... we love you too mom. OK bye." she said hanging up the phone.

"What'd she say?" Roger asked looking over at her.

"That Kirsten just called her and told her that my parents were coming here to get me. I hope my parents don't badger her. She doesn't deserve it. She was only doing what we asked her to do." Gina said running her fingers through her hair to put it out of her face.

"No, she was only doing it because it was what was best for you. She can handle herself." Roger said smiling at her.

"Remember the last run in she had with my dad?" Gina said looking up at Roger.

"Oh yeah." Roger said laughing at the memory.

"_Steve, you know as well as I do that the kids are fine. Just because Gina left without telling you, it doesn't mean Roger is hurting her. Geez why do you have to be so dramatic?" Mrs. Davis told a man her age standing in the living room of the Davis home._

"_I don't know why that boy of yours insists on corrupting my daughter." Mr. Darrien told her getting up to pace around._

"_Now you listen to me Steve. You know Roger would never hurt Gina. He loves her and she loves him. When are you gonna realize that? They've been together for 2 years. Maybe the reason why Gina doesn't tell you where she's going is because she doesn't want to hear you criticize Roger, you ever think of that?" Richard Davis told the man sitting next to his wife on the couch._

"_Well if your boy wouldn't get into fights and think about his future, maybe I wouldn't criticize him." Mr. Darrien said looking down at Mr. Davis._

"_He is a teenager Steve. He's supposed to love music. And he's only been in one fight since he started dating Gina and even though he won't tell us what it was about, I have a feeling he was probably defending your daughter. It's the only thing I can think of that would upset Roger so much to get into a fight." Mrs. Davis told him standing up._

"_Yeah well, if he hurts my daughter, so help me I'll..." Mr. Darrien started before Mrs. Davis cut him off._

"_You'll what Steve. Would you just please stop talking now? The kids should be home any minute. Why don't you and Ellie go home and we'll call you when they get here?" Mrs. Davis told him pointing to the door as they noticed headlight pulling into the Davis driveway._

"_Oh thank god." Mrs. Darrien said running out to Roger's car._

"_Mom, dad what are you doing here?" Gina said getting out of Roger's car as she saw her parents running out of Roger's house._

"_We were worried. You left without telling anyone where you were going." Mrs Darrien told her hugging her daughter._

"_Mom, you knew I was with Roger. Why were you worried?" Gina asked pulling away from her mother and going to Roger._

"_Because you were with that boy." Mr. Darrien cut in coming towards them._

"_Now Steve, you listen to me. I am not gonna allow you to talk about my son like that in my own home. If you want to talk to your daughter about Roger, I suggest you change your tone and consider her feelings for him. She's 17 years old now, you can't keep treating her like she's a child." Mrs. Davis cut in yelling at Mr. Darrien._

"_Lynda honey, calm down." Mr. Davis said holding his wife in his arms._

"_No Richard. I'm sick of them treating Roger like he's a delinquent. He loves that girl and she loves him. He's never been anything but good to her. I'm sick of them acting like he's hurt her. Does she look hurt to you Steve? Does she look like she was kidnapped against her will? NO. Just go home." Mrs. Davis told him as she pointed to Roger and Gina._

"_Go mom." Roger said after kissing Gina good bye and she left with her parents, as he followed his parents into the house._

"_Roger James, don't you start right now." she told him sitting on the couch picking up her glass of water trembling._

"She really laid into my dad." Gina told him laughing.

"Yeah, then she turned on me. She lectured me about going out without telling anyone where we were going and shit. I really got in trouble for that." he told her puttinghis arm around her and pulling her close.

"Well Roger, we were 17 then. I'm 25 now. It's a lot different now." she said looking up at him.

"I know. But you know your parents can't let go." he said kissing her head.

"Roger, can I make a suggestion and have you not freak out on me?" she asked sitting up looking at him.

"What?" he asked apprehensively.

"I think I should go to the clinic and get an HIV and drug test. Just to show them that I'm fine and I'm clean. Maybe they'll leave us alone then." she said taking his hand in hers.

"But Baby, you just got an HIV test last month and everything is fine." he said sitting up straighter.

"I know. It's just that I'm sick of them thinking that I'm unstable or that you're gonna hurt me. I've been dealing with that for years and I don't want to do it anymore. If I show them that I have nothing to hide, maybe we can go on with our lives." she said as he caressed her face.

"Do you think it'll work?" he asked tilting his head.

"I don't know, but it's worth a shot right." she said running her fingers through his hair.

"Than I think you should do it. But can it wait until tomorrow when I'm at work? I don't want to waste today in the clinic." he asked pulling her close to him.

"Yeah, of course sweetie. I'll take Mimi with me. She can get a check up while we're there. She's gonna need a refill on her meds soon anyway." she told him leaning in to kiss him.

"Good. And you'll call me as soon as you get out, right?" he asked pulling her into an embrace.

"Of course sweetie, but you know they won't get the results to the HIV test until next week." she said holding him tight.

"I know. I just want to know how Mimi is." he told her smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

"Mimi, are you ready girl?" Gina asked as she opened the door to the loft.

"Yeah, gimme like 2 minutes." she shouted from her room with the door open.

"Where's Mark?" Gina asked looking around not seeing him.

"He went up to the film store. He needed more film." she said coming out of her room putting her earrings in.

"Oh. Yeah, he did use a lot between the wedding and yesterday morning." Gina said laughing.

"He was up half the night editing and stuff, so expect an invitation to view it soon." Mimi said grabbing her jacket and pocket book.

"Are we ready?" Gina asked as Mimi nodded and they left the loft.

"Hi Gina Davis and Mimi Marquez. Mimi's here for a check up and I would like to get a drug test and an HIV test please?" Gina said as they walked up to the receptionist.

"No problem ladies. Just have a seat and someone will be with you shortly." the receptionist told them pointing to the waiting room.

"Are you nervous?" Mimi asked taking her jacket off as she looked over at Gina.

"No, I just had an HIV test done last month and everything was fine. I'm only doing it to show my parents that I'm OK and maybe they'll leave us alone." Gina said setting her pocket book on the floor between her and Mimi.

"Miss Davis, if you could follow the nurse to the lab she can draw your blood and get started on your tests. Miss Marquez, if you could follow the nurse to the examining room, the doctor will be in shortly." the receptionist said looking up at the ladies.

"Thank you." Gina said picking up her pocket book and following the nurse.

"Miss Davis, when was your last period?" the nurse asked as she rolled Gina's sleeve up.

"2 months ago. I've been planning a wedding and taking care of a friend, so I've been a little stressed out. And it's Mrs. Davis. I just got married the other day." Gina said smiling up at her.

"Oh congratulations. Has your husband been tested for HIV?" the nurse asked preparing to draw the blood.

"Yes. He's HIV positive that's why I'm coming in. I mean, we're always careful. Always. I just want to make sure. I get tested every other month anyway." Gina answered looking away. She always hated having her blood taken.

"And do you have reason to believe you've been drugged without your knowledge?" she asked inserting the needle into her vein.

"No. It's a long story. I'm clean, I just would like a drug test done." Gina said avoiding the complicated details.

"And do you have reason to believe you might be pregnant?" the nurse asked filling another vile of blood.

"No. I mean like I said my husband and I are always careful because of the HIV, so no I don't think I'm pregnant." Gina said looking up at the nurse.

"Well Mrs. Davis, condoms are a great prevention for HIV, but as far as pregnancy goes, it's not really as effective as other forms of birth control." she said putting a cotton ball to Gina's arm.

"Are you serious?" Gina asked a bit surprised.

"We'll do a pregnancy test, just to make sure." the nurse said smiling down at Gina.

"Thank you. Is it alright if I go in the examining room with my friend. It's her first check up in a little while and she's nervous." Gina said standing up as she put her sleeve down.

"No problem. Miss Marquez is in examining room 2." the nurse said pointing to the green door. "I'll come in and get you when I run that test." she said patting Gina on the shoulder.

"Thank you." she said walking to the exam room in a daze.

"Hey chica. What's the matter? You are pale as a ghost." Mimi said hopping off of the examination table.

"The nurse said that condoms work great for preventing HIV, but they're not that good at preventing pregnancy. She said I might be pregnant." Gina said sitting down slowly bringing her pocket book to her body.

"Oh chica, that would be great. You and Roger having a baby." Mimi told her excitedly.

"She's running the test now. She said she'll let me know when it's done. What if we are? Will the baby have HIV because Roger has it? What about the other night? I mean, I drank a lot. Oh my God, Mimi, what if I am? I mean I never thought about having kids, unless it was with Roger and now I'm with Roger. I mean, we're married, so I couldn't be more with him. Oh my God." she said as Mimi knelt down next to her.

"Calm down Gina. Are you OK?" Mimi asked caressing her shoulder.

"You're right. I mean, she's only running the test. It could be negative. But is it bad that I want it to be positive?" Gina said looking up at Mimi.

"No it's not bad. You and Roger love each other so much. You deserve to have a child. No one could love each other more than you two do." Mimi said pulling her into a hug.

"Mrs. Davis, can I speak to you outside for a moment?" the nurse said as she opened the door.

"You can tell me in front of Miss Marquez. She's my best friend. It's OK." Gina said as she and Mimi both looked up at her.

"Well, I would think you'd want your husband to be the first to know that he's gonna be a father." she said smiling as Mimi jumped up and hugged Gina.

"Thank you, but as you can see, there was no keeping this from her very long." Gina said smiling as her eyes filled up with tears.

"Congratulations Mrs. Davis. You can use the phone in here to call your husband, if you want." the nurse told her beginning to shut the door.

"Oh, my husband is HIV positive. Will that effect my baby?" Gina asked looking up at her.

"No. As long as you continue to use condoms, your baby will be perfectly healthy." the nurse told her happily as Gina stood up.

"Thank you so much. I'm gonna call Roger." Gina said still smiling.

"You tell that boy, way to go." Mimi said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Roger Davis please... It's his wife... Yeah, hi Johnny. Is he around?... Thanks... Hey sweetie... no we're still in here. I just have to tell you something... yeah that too, but no. Um Roger, sweetie. I'm pregnant... I just found out... Yeah, I think they're pretty sure, they did the test thingy and everything... I love you too sweetie... No, everything is fine. As long as we're careful, the baby will be fine... I know sweetie... I love you too Roger. OK bye." Gina said hanging up the phone crying.

"So, what'd he say?" Mimi said bouncing on the examination table.

"He's happy. Really happy." Gina said wiping her eyes.

"Oh shit." Roger said quietly as he sat in the chair in Johnny's office.

"What is Rog?" Johnny asked offering Roger a cigarette.

"That was my wife." he said taking the cigarette but not lighting it.

"Is everything alright?" Johnny asked puffing on his marlboro.

"Uh yeah. She went to the clinic for an HIV test. She does it every other month, and she's probably negative because we're always careful, but they told her she's pregnant." he said monotone still holding the unlit cigarette.

"That's great Rog. You just got married and you're gonna be a father. Congratulations kid." Johnny said jumping up and going around the desk to pat Roger on the back.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be a father." he said looking up at him half smiling.

"What's the matter kid? Don't you and Gina want kids?" Johnny asked sitting next to Roger.

"Yeah. I mean, yeah we used to talk about it when we were in high school. You know when she got out of school and we'd get married and move here so I could follow my music and we'd have a couple of kids. But when we broke up, I gave up on getting married and having kids because it wasn't gonna be with her. And now I'm with her again and we just got married and now we're gonna have a baby. I just never thought it would happen. You know with my HIV we have to be careful." he told him with tears forming in his eyes.

"Well Roger, you know condoms don't always work that well as a birth control." Johnny told him smiling at him. Isn't this a good thing?" he continued putting his hand on Roger's shoulder.

"Yeah, it's a great thing. I'm gonna be someone's dad." Roger said smiling at him.

"Yeah you are. Congratulations Rog." he said patting him on the shoulder. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off and be with your wife?" he told him getting up.

"I couldn't. I mean, I had off the last two days." Roger said standing up wiping his eyes.

"Sure you can. Hey everyone, Davis is gonna be a father, so he's gonna take the rest of the day off to be with his wife." Johnny said swinging open the door as he shouted across the garage.

"Congratulations Davis." various men said in unison.

"Thanks. Thanks Johnny. I'll see you Monday." Roger told him smiling as he left to go home.

"Well Miss Marquez, you are healthier than I've seen you. Keep it up. You're doing very well. Just come back here in one month for your refill." the doctor told her as he left the exam room.

"Thank you doctor. Come on chica, you ready?" Mimi asked hopping off of the table taking Gina's arm.

"Yeah, I'm ready." she said still in shock. "Mimi, I'm pregnant." she said quietly stopping Mimi at the exam room door.

"Yes you are Gina. Now let's go home." she told her smiling before throwing her arm around Gina as they left the clinic.

"I'm gonna go home and lay down for a little while, is that OK?" Gina said as they stopped at Gina and Roger's apartment door.

"Of course it is sweetie. I'll cook dinner tonight for everyone. A celebration. Congratulations." she said smiling at her before pulling her into a hug.

"Oh my God." Gina said happily collapsing on the couch crying in her hands.

"Baby, are you OK?" Roger said coming out of the bathroom drying his hands on a towel.

"Roger." she said quietly jumping up to hold him.

"I'm here Baby. Are you OK?" he said caressing her head.

"I am now." she said squeezing him tight.

"What's the matter?" he asked pulling her away and she was still crying.

"Nothing. I'm just scared. Remember the miscarriage I had senior year?" she asked as he wiped her eyes with his thumb.

"Yeah, how could I forget. It was one of the worst days of my life." he said sadly.

"Remember how much we wanted that baby?" she asked him crying.

"Yeah, I do. We were gonna get married and raise the baby. I was so scared that day." he said crying now.

"_Roger, I need you." 17 year old Gina said on the phone she was crying._

"_Baby, what's the matter? Are you OK?" 18 year old Roger asked sitting up on his bed._

"_My stomach is cramping really bad and I'm bleeding. Please, Roger you have to come over and get me." she said crying more this time._

"_Baby, I'm coming. I'll be there in 3 minutes. Hang on Baby." he said hanging up the phone and throwing on sweatpants._

"_Roger, who was that? Where are you going at 3 in the morning?" Mrs. Davis asked standing in Roger's doorway as Mr. Davis stood behind her._

"_I think Gina's losing the baby. I gotta go. She needs me." he said crying as he grabbed his keys and ran towards his bedroom door._

"_Oh my God, Roger. That's horrible. You better take her to the hospital." Mr. Davis said patting his son on the back as he and his wife moved out of the boys way._

"_I am. I'll call you when we know what's going on." Roger said still crying as his father grabbed him into an embrace._

"_It'll be OK son. Hang in there. She's gonna be fine." he whispered to him as Mrs. Davis stood near them with her hand over her face crying._

"_Thanks dad. I gotta go to Gina. I'll call you guys later." Roger said wiping his eyes as he ran out of the house._

"_Roger. Oh thank God you're here. I think I'm losing the baby." she said crying as she sat on the steps of her porch._

"_I know Baby. I'm gonna take you to the hospital." he told her helping her up. _

"_But Roger..." she said letting her sentence fall as she fell into Roger's arms._

"_I know Baby. I got you. I'm gonna take care of you. It'll be alright." he said putting her in the front seat of his car._

"_Roger, I don't want to lose our baby." she said crying into her hands._

"_Baby, don't worry about that right now. I just want to make sure you're alright." he said as he put the car in gear and drove to the hospital._

"Well, I'm afraid it's gonna happen again. Roger, what if I have another miscarriage? I'm scared." she said as he pulled her into his arms.

"Gina, Baby, you can't think like that. You just have to relax." he told her stroking her hair.

"I know. I just never expected this. I guess all those feelings from then came flooding back to me." she said holding him tight.

"Me neither. It's quite a shock isn't it?" he said smiling as tears fell from his eyes.

"Yeah, to say the least. Roger, I'm pregnant." she said holding his arms.

"I know Baby." he said smiling down.

"We're gonna have a baby. A healthy baby." she said laughing.

"Yes we are." he said holding her to him again.

"Wait. Roger, why aren't you at work?" she asked pulling away from him wiping her eyes.

"Johnny gave me the rest of the day off to be with you. He was really cool about it." Roger said wiping his own eyes.

"That was nice of him. We have to call your mom." she said as he caressed her face.

"Yeah, and we gotta tell everyone." Roger said as Gina turned to grab the phone.

"Well Mimi already knows. She was with me when I found out." Gina said dialing Roger's mother's phone number.

"I figured she was there." Roger said laughing.

"Yeah, well... hi mom. It's Gina... no he hasn't come back. Listen mom, I have news... Roger and I are having a baby... I'm serious, I just found out... Thank you... yeah, he's right here... OK I love you too. She wants you." Lisa said handing the phone to Roger.

"Hey mom... yeah I'm gonna be a dad... it's great. I always knew I was gonna have kids with Gina... no she's fine. It's possible to get pregnant and not contract HIV... I'm sure mom... If you want, but it doesn't make a difference one way or the other... Maybe they'll accept me if they knew, or they could just come and make our lives more hell. I don't know. Baby, do you want my mom to tell your parents about the baby?" Roger asked taking the phone away from his mouth.

"No, I'll tell them. I'm sick of hiding out." Gina said caressing Roger's leg.

"Did you hear her?... OK.. I love you too mom... OK bye." he said hanging up the phone. "Are you sure you want to talk to them?" Roger asked looking at her.

"Roger, I'm not hiding out anymore. I am living my life the way I want to and if they can't accept that, then they are gonna lose out not only on a daughter but a son in law and a grandchild too." she told him dialing her parents house.

"As long as this is what you want." he said caressing her back.

"It is... Mom, it's Gina... yes I'm fine and no, I don't. I am home. Did dad tell you I married Roger?... Mom, I didn't call to argue with you. I just called to tell you something and what you do with this information is up to you. Just know that I am not leaving Roger and never will. We have loved each other for all these years and that's not gonna change. Ever.. No mom, I am clean and safe... Mom, I'm pregnant... yes I am keeping the baby and I'm gonna raise this baby with my husband whether you and daddy like it or not... fine. That's all I called to say. Goodbye." she said hanging up and looking at Roger.

"Are you OK?" he asked sweeping her hair behind her ear for her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. She doesn't want anything to do with me or the baby if I insist on being with you. So fuck her. I don't need them. I have my family right here." she said smiling and holding Roger.

"I have to tell everyone." Roger said kissing her passionately.

"Well, I was gonna lay down for a little while. I've had a very busy morning Does my wonderful husband want to join me?." Gina told him as she began to get up and go into the bedroom.

"I'm sorry, Baby. I'm too wired. I'm gonna go upstairs and tell Mark. I'll call everyone else from up there so I don't disturb you. I love you." he said taking her into his arms again and kissing her.

"I love you too Roger. So much." she said burying her head in his chest before pulling away and going into the bedroom.

"Hey Mimi, is Mark home?" Roger said storming into the loft.

"Congratulations daddy." she said getting up to hug him. "No, he must be out filming. What are you doing home from work?" she said excitedly.

"Thanks Mimi. Johnny gave me the rest of the day off to be with Gina. Actually, I was in shock. But don't tell Gina. I don't want her to think I'm not happy. Because I really am. It is just the last thing I expected." Roger said as the loft door opened.

"What's the last thing you expected?" Mark asked as he came into the loft.

"Mark, sit down." Roger said smiling at him.

"Why? What's up? Why are you not at work? Did you get fired?" Mark asked setting his camera bag down by the door taking off his coat.

"No I didn't get fired. Just sit down." Roger said as Mimi sat down on the couch.

"OK, I'm sitting. Now what?" Mark said pushing his glasses up.

"Gina's pregnant, man." Roger said excitedly.

"Is it Mimi's?" Mark asked jokingly.

"No dumbass, it's mine." Roger said as he jumped on the coffee table in excitement.

"You're gonna be a father?" Mark asked looking up at him smiling.

"Yeah man, isn't it wild?" Roger asked jumping on Mark.

"That's great Rog. I'm really happy for you." Mark said laughing as he hugged Roger.

"Thanks Uncle Mark." Roger said laughing and then jumping on Mimi for another hug. "Hey Auntie Mimi." he said happily.

"Nice to see it finally hit you Roger." Mimi said laughing as the door opened again.

"So it's the father of my child making all the noise so I can't sleep." she said smiling at the sight of Roger so happy.

"I'm sorry Baby. I just told Mark and I don't know. It just hit me that we're having a baby." he said jumping off of the couch and putting one arm around Gina's back and one on her belly. "Hey my baby. You are gonna be so loved." he said to her stomach as Mark, Gina and Mimi laughed.

"Did you call Collins, Joanne and Maureen yet? No." she asked laughing as Roger knelt on the floor caressing her belly.

"Not yet. Mark just got home. Hey baby." he said talking to Gina's belly again.

"Maybe you should call them sweetie." she said caressing his head.

"Good idea." he said getting up and running to the phone and dialing Collins work number as everyone kept laughing.

"Congratulations Gina." Mark said getting up to hug her.

"Thanks Mark." she said watching Roger.

"Hi is Professor Collins in?... thank you... Collins man, you gotta get out early... because you're gonna be an Uncle and we're gonna celebrate... yeah she found out this morning... How far along are you baby?" he asked.

"6 weeks." she answered laughing.

"6 weeks man... yeah, I know... are you coming home?... OK just try... thanks man... OK bye." he said hanging up the phone. "He's gonna try to get out early. Baby, do you want to call Maureen and Joanne?" he asked looking over at Gina, who was sort of laying on the couch on Mimi.

"She fell asleep." Mimi whispered caressing Gina's hair.

"She was beat, huh?" Roger said going over to make sure she was alright.

"Yeah, long morning." Mimi whispered looking up at him. "She's gonna be fatigued because of the pregnancy. It's normal Roger. Nothing to worry about." she continued seeing the concern on her face.

"I know. I just can't help it." Roger told her as he went over to the phone to call Maureen. "Mo, hey it's Roger... No I'm at the loft. Listen I have something to tell you... no I didn't get fired. Why does everyone keep asking me that? Gina's pregnant... I'm serious. 6 weeks... this morning. She went to the doctor to get an HIV test and that's when they told her... I know, we're gonna celebrate so get over here... No I'll call Jo... because I'm the dad and I get to tell everyone myself... she's sleeping. She's fatigued from the pregnancy. It's normal... OK I'll see you in a bit... Love you too. Bye." he said pressing flash before calling Joanne. "Joanne Jefferson please... Hey Jo, it's Roger... I'm great. Listen after work come straight to the loft OK?... Well because we're celebrating me becoming a father... I'm serious. Gina found out this morning... she's 6 weeks along...OK. I'll see you then... I love you too. Bye." he said hanging up the phone.

"So you're gonna be a dad. Never thought I'd see the day." Mark said approaching him.

"I know. I always figured my chance was gone when I left Gina. She's the only one I ever wanted kids with and then when we got back together, and I just thought me being HIV positive would prevent us from ever having kids." Roger said with a tear falling from his eye.

"I know Rog. But you got a second chance with Gina, so why wouldn't you get a second chance with this too?" he asked him quietly as he took Roger's arm.

"Um guys, a little help here. I gotta pee." Mimi said quietly as to not wake Gina, who was laying on Mimi's shoulder.

"Sorry Mimi. I got her." Roger said sweeping his wife up in his arms and bringing her back downstairs to their apartment and putting her in bed before laying down with her and falling asleep. His wife in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

"Gina honey are you there? It's dad... Please pick up... Roger, are you there?" Mr. Darrien said in the machine as Roger got out of bed to answer the phone.

"Hi Mr. Darrien... No Gina's laying down. She was tired... She's had a long morning and she's fatigued from the pregnancy. Is it anything I can help you with?... You want to meet with me? Why, so you can tell me that I'm no good for your daughter and get me to leave her again?... Fine, but we meet on my turf... The Life Cafe on Ave. B and 10th Street here in the East Village... 20 minutes? Where are you?... Oh, OK. I'll see you there... I'm not gonna lie to my wife. I'm telling her where I'm going... OK Bye." he said hanging up the phone as he put his head in his hands.

"Who was on the phone Roger?" Gina asked getting out of bed.

"Your dad. He wants to meet with me and talk." he said looking up at her as he put on his boots.

"Are you gonna go?" she asked sitting on the couch next to him.

"Yeah, Life Cafe in 20 minutes." he said putting his arm around her.

"What does he want?" she asked putting her hand on his leg.

"I don't know. But if he tells me he wants the baby to grow up up there, I'll tell him to piss off. I promise. I'm not gonna let him hurt us again." he said kissing her head as he brought her closer to him.

"Do you want me to go with you?" she asked leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Nah, I'll be fine. You stay here. I'll call Mimi to come down and sit with you. If you need me just have her call the Life Cafe." he said lifting her chin up to kiss her. "I love you Gina. You and our baby." he said smiling down at her.

"I know. I love you too Roger." she said wrapping her arms around him.

"Let me call Mimi." he said dialing the phone. "Mimi, hey can you come down and sit with Gina for a little while... no, I'm meeting with Gina's father to talk at the Life Cafe and I don't want her to be here alone worrying. I figured you two could start thinking of baby names for my child... Thanks. See ya in a minute." he said hanging up the phone and kissing her before putting his jacket on.

"Good luck sweetie. Remember, we love you." she said looking up at him.

"I could never forget. I love you guys too." he whispered leaning down to kiss her and put his hand on her belly when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Gina, you're up. Go ahead Rog. I got my chica now." she said smiling at him as he grabbed his keys off the side table and left.

"How are you Roger?" Mr. Darrien asked politely as Roger entered the cafe and went to his table.

"You called this little get together. Start talking or I go back home to my wife and child." Roger said coldly as he took off his leather jacket putting it on the back of the chair.

"OK, then. I see she's driving the car you gave her again. I'm glad she got it out of storage." Mr. Darrien told him smiling.

"We got it last month. How did you know about her still having it?" Roger asked curiously.

"When we went through her papers after she left for rehab, we saw the bill. We went to see what she was storing and found that car. We thought we'd leave it until she got out and then we found out she was missing, and we forgot about it. Look Roger my wife and I are sorry for all the pain we caused you and our daughter. We didn't realize how strong your love for each other really was." he began looking down into his coffee cup.

"And the fact that Gina is pregnant with your grandchild has nothing to do with that realization?" Roger asked looking the older man in the eyes.

"Truth be told, yes. That and the fact that she ran away here to be with you." he said looking at Roger.

"She didn't run away here to be with me. She didn't even know where I was. She came here to run away from you and follow her dream. We ran into each other in this very cafe one night after she had been here a month.?" Roger asked as the waiter came over to pour Roger a cup of coffee.

"Whatever the circumstances, you two found each other after all these years and much effort by my wife and myself to keep you two from each other. And despite those efforts, you two are married with a child on the way. We need to respect that." Mr. Darrien told him half smiling.

"Yeah well sir, with all due respect. We tried to tell you years ago and you didn't listen then. Why are you all of a sudden listening now?" Roger asked looking down into his coffee mug.

"She gave up everything. She moved someplace where no one would know where she was, the last place anyone would know her and you two found each other anyway. Now I don't believe in destiny, but this was no coincidence, you two running into each other in this little cafe. We realize now that your hearts have always been connected. Now, I don't expect a happy reunion with my daughter any time soon and would never ask you to speak to her on our behalf. I just wanted to tell you, we see it now. We see your love for Gina and her love for you. I just wanted to congratulate you, father to father. I'm gonna be in town until Sunday on business, so if you want to reach me, I'll be staying at the Grand Hyatt hotel. Room 428. I brought this for you, son. Welcome to the family." Mr. Darrien told him handing him a cigar before holding his hand out to Roger.

"You do know that I can't make Gina do anything she doesn't want to do? I mean, that guy Glenn for all those years... it hurt her." Roger said taking the cigar and shaking the man's hand.

"I know. She will never know how sorry we are for that. Just tell her we love her. You don't have to tell her anything you don't want to tell her. I respect your loyalty to her." Mr. Darrien said buttoning his suit.

"I will tell her everything. We have no secrets between us. I respect you coming here today and speaking to me. I'll think about what you said." Roger said standing in front of Mr. Darrien.

"Very good. Well it was nice seeing you again Roger. Congratulations again on your wedding to my daughter and your impending fatherhood." the older man said stiffly before leaving.

"Roger, how'd it go?" she asked jumping up from her spot next to Mimi on the couch.

"Good. He doesn't expect a reunion. He just wanted me to know how sorry he was for everything and that he respects the fact that we found each other in the last place anyone would know where you were and we're married with a child on the way." he told her as she walked away from him.

"So the last 7 years of hell was for nothing. Great." she yelled at him crying as she paced around the apartment.

"Baby, calm down. You're gonna upset the baby." Roger said as Mimi went after her.

"Roger, don't you think it's a funny coincidence that my father calls you after I call my mother to tell her I'm pregnant? Don't you realize what they're doing? He's trying to get to me using you. He knows how much you love me and want to see me reunite with them." she said as Mimi tried calming her down.

"Baby, I couldn't care less if you reunite with them. I just wanted you to know what he said. Please come sit down and we can talk calmly." he said as Mimi led her to the couch and sat her next to Roger.

"I'll be upstairs if you guys need me. Gina, listen to what he has to say." Mimi said kissing Gina on the head as she took Roger's hand and squeezed it in support before leaving for upstairs.

"Roger, he played you like a fiddle. They don't care about how much we love each other or how happy we are here. They want to control us. This is one way to do it. He sweet talks you using the bond of your impending fatherhood and then he goes in for the kill. Sweetie, it's what he does." she told him crying.

"I don't know. He sounded sincere. He said that he understands now that with all the separation we found each other because our hearts were always connected. He doesn't think it's a coincidence that we found each other. He said he realizes now how much we always loved each other." Roger told her holding her hand.

"He said that?" she said wiping her eyes.

"Yeah. He's changed. I guess your mom yelled at him to make peace with me or she'd kill him or something." Roger told her laughing.

"Did he go back home?" she asked smiling up at him.

"No, he's in town until Sunday on business. I know where he is if you want to see him." he told him caressing her face.

"I don't know if I'm comfortable seeing him just yet. I need to think about things." she said leaning in to him.

"OK. I just told him I'd tell you what he said. He knows not to expect me to plead their case for them." he said kissing her head.

"Are you ready to go upstairs?" she asked looking up at him.

"Not yet. I wanna sit here for a little while with my wife." he said holding her in his arms as they sat back on the couch.

"OK. Works for me. Oh, Mimi and I came up with some names." she said smiling up at him.

"Oh yeah? What did you come up with?" he asked caressing her head.

"Well, if the baby is a boy I want to name him after you. Roger James Davis." she said looking up at him.

"Don't you think I heard that name yelled enough when I was younger?" he said looking down at her smiling.

"But Roger, I want to name our son after you." she said sitting up.

"OK what if our son is a daughter? Do we get to name her Gina Marie Davis after her mother?" he asked sitting up to face her.

"No, girls don't get named after their moms. Boys get named after their fathers." she told him sitting back again caressing her belly. "Don't worry baby, I'm not gonna let daddy name you after me." she said to her stomach laughing.

"And don't you worry. I'm not gonna let mommy name you after me." he said leaning down t her stomach as they both laughed with Roger's head pressed against her stomach.

"Roger, we have 7 and a half months to think about this. Why don't we go upstairs? Collins and Joanne will be over soon and I'm sure Mimi and Mark need to be saved from Maureen." she said laughing as he leaned up.

"Good idea Baby. Come on my little one. Let's meet Auntie Maureen." he said to her stomach before pulling her up into a sweet kiss.

"Isn't that how we got here to start with?" she asked laughing.

"No, this is." he said kissing her more passionately.

"Oh right. I remember now." she said pulling him into an embrace before leaving the apartment to go up to the loft.

"Hello Mommy and Daddy." Maureen said running for Roger and Gina.

"Hi Auntie Maureen." Gina said laughing as Maureen leaned down to her belly and began to whisper to the baby.

"Hello my little sweet. You are gonna be the most spoiled baby in all of New York City. Maybe even the world." she said quietly to the baby in Gina's abdomen.

"Maureen, the baby can't hear you yet. It'll be another couple of months before he can." Joanne said going over to them to congratulate them.

"How do you know about those things?" Mauren asked looking up at Joanne strangely.

"I read it in a book. My secretary is pregnant." she told her smiling as she pulled Gina and Roger into an embrace. "This is so great guys." she said getting teary eyed.

"Thank you Auntie Joanne." Roger said smiling as he hid behind Gina seeing Collins coming right for them. "Oh shit." he continued laughing.

"Come on man. I gotta give you a big wet one." Collins said reaching out for Roger.

"Why can't you give me a hug like a normal person?" Roger said still hiding behind his wife.

"Because it's not everyday you find out you're gonna become a father." he said reaching around Gina as she snuck away, out of Roger's grasp.

"You gotta be kidding me Baby." he said as Collins grabbed him by his shoulders.

"Sorry sweetie, you're on your own with this one." she said laughing in Mimi's arms.

"Come on give Uncle Collins a wet one daddy." he said trying to kiss Roger right on the lips.

"No Collins, I'm not gay, dude. Kiss Gina." Roger said closing his eyes as she shook his head back and forth like a 4 year old.

"Come on Rog, just one." Collins begged laughing.

"Come one man. Not in front of my wife, man." Roger said still shaking his head.

"Sweetie, you're gonna make yourself dizzy. Just kiss him already." Gina said holding her stomach laughing with Mimi and everyone else.

"Fine, but if I turn gay, it's your fault." he said as they all broke out in more hysterical laughter.

"I'll risk it sweetie." she said crying now from laughter as Collins planted a big sloppy kiss on Roger.

"You're not a bad kisser Rog. No wonder you get all the hot chicks." Collins said as Gina and Mimi fell on the couch laughing and Roger gave him a look.

"Not funny, man. And you sold me down the river, Baby. My own wife. The mother of my child let a gay guy kiss me on the mouth." he said beginning to laugh.

"It made for good entertainment." Joanne said between laughs.

"Gee thanks. I see it's bust on Roger day again." Roger said wiping his mouth as he sat down on the couch next to Gina, where she was still laughing with Mimi. "And you better erase that tape. I don't want my kid seeing me kissing his Auntie Collins." Roger said to Mark as Mark tried hard not to drop his camera from his laughter.

"Oh come on Rog. I'm gonna put that on the gangs funniest moments reel. I was thinking of ending with that one." Mark said laughing turning off his camera and setting it on the table.

"Yeah, yeah. Very funny. So what's new with you guys?" Roger said laughing as he pulled Gina close to him and hold her stomach.

"Oh, what happened with Gina's father today?" Collins asked getting a beer out of the fridge.

"Oh he just wanted to apologize for everything he put us through and finally make peace with me." Roger said reaching out for a beer.

"And? Does that mean you guys are speaking again?" Maureen asked sitting on the coffee table.

"No. We're not." Gina said caressing Roger's leg.

"But you can if you want to." Joanne told her handing Maureen a beer.

"But I don't want to. I have my family right here. Roger, the baby and you guys. I'm not gonna open myself up to them having access enough to interfere in our lives. I'm too happy for that." Gina said smiling up at Roger.

"Then we won't call them. We'll just live our lives the way we've been." Roger said kissing Gina on the head.


	14. Chapter 14

"Gina, Roger, it's mom open the door." Mrs. Davis said on the answering machine from downstairs.

"Roger get up. Your mom's here." Gina said getting out of bed and putting her robe on.

"You gotta be kidding me." he said getting out of bed and going to the window. "Mom, what are you doing here?" he yelled down in nothing but his robe.

"I came to spend the day with you kids. Come down and open the door." she yelled up as Roger went into the apartment and threw on a pair of pants and a t-shirt. "Did you know she was coming?" he asked looking at Gina.

"No sweetie. I would have told you if she was coming." Gina said getting dressed too.

"I have band practice today and I'm playing tonight, so she can't stay all day." Roger said looking up at her.

"Well she could spend the day with me and maybe come to the club to see you play." Gina said smiling at him.

"You're not going to the club." he said standing up.

"Why not? I wanna see you play." Gina said following him out of the bedroom.

"Baby, you're pregnant. What if you get hurt by the mosh pit?" Roger asked her opening the door.

"Roger, when do I ever stand close enough to the mosh pit to get hurt? I'm going Roger." she said putting coffee on.

"We'll talk about it later." he said going downstairs.

"Whatever, but I am going to see my sexy husband perform. I guarantee that." she yelled down the stairs as he looked up at her.

"Hey mom. You should have told us you were planning on coming in. I have band practice and a show tonight." Roger said greeting his mother at the door.

"I didn't come to see you anyway, my baby boy. I came to see Gina. I figured I could take her out and we could do some shopping." Mrs. Davis said following Roger up the stairs to the apartment.

"Oh, OK. Can you please try to talk her out of coming to the club tonight? She insists on coming to see me play and I don't think she realizes she's pregnant now and needs to be careful." Roger said turning to look at his mother.

"Roger James Davis. Did you know your father and I went to see the Rolling Stones when I was pregnant with you? And you turned out fine." Mrs. Davis said looking up at Roger.

"I doubt very much that there was a mosh pit at the Rolling Stones." Roger said with his hands on his hips.

"Roger, you can't keep her in a plastic bubble. She's pregnant, she didn't turn into a porcelain doll." she said looking up at him smiling.

"But mom, I worry about her. I don't want anything to happen to her or the baby. Remember the miscarriage she had senior year?" Roger said sitting on the step.

"Yes I do. I remember you two were both devastated. But Roger you can't think that's gonna happen everytime she leaves the house. Of course you're worried about her and the baby. And keeping her home is not gonna stop that. While you're up on stage tonight, you'll be worrying about if she's OK. If she's resting. Lifting anything heavy. You're always gonna worry about her. And you should. But Roger, you can't lock her in the apartment for 9 months. She wants to see her new husband perform. Don't take that away from her." Mrs. Davis said leaning down to her son.

"I know, you're right. I just have to have Mimi keep an eye on her and make sure nothing happens to her." he said looking up at his mother.

"No, you have to trust her to know what's best for her and the baby. She is the mother, you know. She would never put your baby or herself in danger. That much I know." Mrs. Davis said leaning down to kiss Roger on his head.

"OK. I'll let her go. How do you do that? Make me feel better all the time?" he asked standing up.

"Because I'm the mother. I just know what makes my boy feel better." she said smiling as Roger turned around and started back up the stairs.

"Hi mom." Gina said greeting her and Roger at the door.

"Hello my darling. How do you feel? Have you gotten morning sickness yet?" Mrs. Davis said hugging her daughter in law.

"Not yet. Thankfully. But the doctor said I could get it at any time. I'm not looking forward to that." Gina said as they entered the apartment, not talking to Roger.

"Or you could not get it at all. I didn't have any with Roger. He was the easiest pregnancy a mother could ask for." Mrs. Davis said beaming as she took her coat off and handed it to Roger who could tell Gina was angry.

"Baby, can I talk to you for a minute please?" Roger asked sheepishly.

"I'll be right back mom." she said as Roger took her hand and led her into the bathroom. "What?" Gina asked folding her hands over her chest.

"I'm sorry about before. I shouldn't have treated you like a porcelain doll. I just worry about you and the baby getting hurt. You were right. If you still want to go to the show, I'd really love it if my wife and child were there." he said looking down at her reaching for her hands.

"What changed your mind?" Gina asked looking up at him.

"Did you now my parents went to a Rolling Stones concert when my mom was pregnant with me?" he asked her as they laughed.

"Sounds like your parents were cool before they had you." she joked reaching up to caress his face.

"Yeah, well she just told me that I'm gonna worry about you and the baby no matter what. So I might as well let you have fun while you can." he said reaching out to bring her into an embrace.

"Well, I knew there was a reason I loved your mom." she said laughing leaning up to kiss him.

"Was this our first fight?" he whispered to her.

"I think so. How'd we do?" Gina asked laughing.

"Pretty good I guess. Since we're still together. Rememer that time we fought in high school." Roger answered holding her tight.

"_Roger, what do you mean it's now or never? I thought we planned this. You were gonna work and play your music and I was gonna go to school and then when I got out we were gonna go to the city where you could work on your music full time? What was wrong with that plan?" 18 year old Gina argued looking over at him from the driver's seat of her car._

"_Well, I feel like if I wait 4 years, I'm gonna be stuck in this town forever and I don't want to do that. I wanna do it now while I still got the balls to go." 18 year old Roger told her coldly. _

"_But Roger, what am I gonna do in the city? Be your groupie?" she yelled at him wiping the tears that had begun to fall from her eyes._

"_You're not. You're gonna go to school. I think we should break up, so you can go away to school and not have to worry about leaving me behind." he told her caressing her face as she slapped his hand away._

"_Roger, I don't understand. I mean yesterday things were great. We were still going according to plan. What changed? Why are you doing this?" she cried harder looking over at him._

"_Because I need to leave Gina. I have to do it now. Otherwise, I'm never gonna get it done." he told her not looking at her. He was afraid she would see that this was killing him and he had to make it look convincing for her to go and do what she needed to do._

"_Roger, look at me." she yelled crying._

"_Gina, it's over. We need to go on with our lives. You're gonna be a CPA and I need to get the hell out of this town to follow my music. I'm sorry." he told her still looking down before opening the car door._

"_Roger, stop. Please. We can't end it just like that." she shouted after him getting out of her car crying. Roger did not turn around. He kept walking. He didn't want her to see him crying too. _

"How could I forget? We broke up that night." she said holding him tightly around his waist.

"We should get back out to my mom. She's probably worried about what we're doing in here." Roger said kissing Gina's head.

"Good idea." Gina said leaning up to kiss Roger before opening the bathroom door.

"Sorry mom. Gina and I just had to talk." Roger said holding Gina with one arm and putting his other hand on her stomach.

"That's OK dear. Gina, would you like to go shopping with me today? We can invite Mimi if you want." she said getting up from the couch.

"I would love to mom. Do you want Mimi to come? I mean, I was thinking just you and me can go." Gina said smiling at her mother in law.

"Yeah, I'd like it if it were just you and me too." Mrs. Davis said smiling back at her. "We can get you some cute maternity clothes." she continued excitedly.

"That sounds really cool. Let me just get cleaned up and we can go." Gina said going back into the bathroom to get ready to go.

"You don't have to do that mom. I am working now. I can buy my wife clothes." Roger said getting coffee from the kitchen.

"I know that. I just want to do something nice for Gina. Is that a crime?" she said walking into the kitchen.

"I guess not." he said smiling at her as he sipped his coffee.

"Good. Because I was doing it anyway." she told him flashing him a sly smile. He knew that smile. He had that smile. He couldn't help but laugh.

"What'd I miss?" Gina said coming out of the bathroom putting her long hair up.

"Nothing. Just my mom stating her intentions on spoiling you." Roger said sipping his coffee.

"Oh, OK. Can you pour me a cup please?" Gina said finishing her pony tail.

"Baby, you shouldn't be drinking caffeine." Roger said putting his mug down.

"Roger, it's decaf. I can have that." she said going into the kitchen.

"You made me decaf?" Roger said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Oh you didn't even notice until Gina told you." Mrs. Davis told him laughing.

"See, it tastes the same. Now stop being a baby." Gina told him laughing as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "What time do you have to be at the club to set up?" Gina said drinking her coffee.

"Mark and I have to be there at 8 for sound check. We go on at 9." Roger said drinking his coffee again.

"OK so I'll meet you there at 8:30?" she asked looking up at him.

"I would love that. I could spend time with you before I go on." he said reaching down to sweep her in his arms and giving her and gentle kiss.

"You two are so cute together." Mrs. Davis said smiling at them.

"Sorry mom. When Gina's around I feel like we are the only two people on earth." he said holding her in his arms.

"You two always were like that." she answered him laughing. "I'm used to it." she said smiling.

"Are you ready to go?" Gina asked looking over at Mrs. Davis.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Now let's get you some stuff." Mrs. Davis answered as Gina kissed Roger goodbye and he leaned down and said goodbye to his unborn child.

"Bye Mom." he said leaning down to kiss and hug his mother goodbye. "Thanks." he whispered to her as they hugged.

"Try not to get into too much trouble today, Roger." Gina said laughing before the ladies left the apartment together. Roger nodded as he laughed along.

"Hey Roger, where's Gina?" Mimi asked looking up from her cookbook.

"She went shopping with my mom. I'm on my own today." Roger said walking into the kitchen.

"Don't you have coffee down in your place?" Mimi asked putting her book down and going into the kitchen.

"Yeah. Decaf." he said making his disgusting face.

"Oh geez. Well your wife is pregnant. She can't have caffeine." Mimi said sitting on the stool at the metal counter.

"I know that. But I can't drink decaf. I need the caffeine boost." he told her taking a sip of the coffee seeming in ecstacy. "Now this is how coffee is supposesd to taste." he said putting his head back to enjoy the coffee.

"So what time are they getting home?" Mimi asked tapping her nails on the counter.

"I don't know. I have band practice at 3 and then we have to be at the club for sound check and Gina made it sound like she won't be home until after I already leave. So I'm not gonna see my wife until she gets to the club." he said sipping his coffee.

"She's going?" Mimi asked looking shocked.

"Don't start. We got into it this morning about it." Roger said sitting across from her.

"What, you guys got into a fight?" Mimi asked concerned.

"A little one. I worried about her and the baby getting hurt and she just wanted to see me play." he told her laughing.

"As well you should be." Mimi told him leaning on the counter.

"But then my mom told me that I was gonna worry even if she stayed home and I can't treat her like she's fragile. So she volunteered you to keep her safe tonight." Roger said looking over at him with her eyes widened.

"She what?" Mimi said beginning to smile.

"Yeah, she wants you to keep Gina and her grandchild safe tonight." he said smiling at her.

"Since when is your mother my biggest fan?" she asked laughing.

"I guess since you and Gina got so close." he said laughing with her.

"Remember how much she hated me when we were together?" Mimi asked leaning her chin on her hand.

"Yeah, I know. But you've changed a lot. She sees that. You're Gina's best friend and you see how much she loves Gina.." Roger told her leaning over the counter to hug her.

"I know. Gina is the last person on earth I would expect to be best friends with." Mimi said laughing as she sat back down on the stool.

"Why do you say that?" Roger asked sipping his coffee.

"Well, let's see, she's with you. I remember how angry I was when you walked into Maureen and Joanne's with her that morning. I wanted to scratch her eyes out. I mean, the way you looked at her. You never looked at me that way. And just the fact that she did everything I never could." Mimi said looking into her coffee mug laughing.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Well, I got you out of the loft, but she got you to really live. At first I hated her for it." Mimi said smiling up at him.

"I know, but that changed, right?" he asked looking up at her.

"Definately. I mean when I was going through withdrawals, she was the only one who could talk me down. She didn't fight me, she didn't yell at me, she just held me and talked to me. She brought me coffee, got me into woodworking and encouraged me to start cooking. And she was here everyday. All day a lot of times. I mean, she really devoted herself to me when I needed her. Roger, I love her. She's more than a best friend to me. She's my sister." Mimi said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Well, she loves you too. You're the first person she thinks of after me." Roger said smiling at her across the table.

"You are a very lucky man Roger Davis, you better know that." Mimi said smiling as she wiped her eyes.

"You don't need to tell me that." he said smiling as Mark came out of his room.

"Morning Rog. Where's your wife?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Out shopping for maternity clothes with my mom. She's gonna meet me at the club tonight." Roger said pouring Mark a cup of coffee.

"She's still going?" he asked as his eyes widened.

"Don't start Mark. Yes she's coming. Mimi's gonna take care of my girl and my baby. Right Meems?" he asked winking at Mimi.

"Absolutely Roger." she said smiling at him.


	15. Chapter 15

"Baby, we're gonna be late." Roger shouted from the kitchen taking his AZT.

"No, we're not. Just give me a minute. It's hard to rush around with this basket ball in the way." she yelled from the bedroom trying to tie her sneakers.

"Well, I don't want to be waiting all day in the clinic." he said drinking the rest of his water.

"Sweetie, I know you're excited, but calm down. We've got time." she told him coming out of the bedroom.

"Of course I'm excited. We're gonna see if the baby is a boy or a girl today." he said wrapping his arms around her disappearing waistline.

"I know. I can't wait to see if we're having a Lynda Marianna or a Richard Mark." she looked up at him smiling.

"Are you ready Baby?" he asked leaning down to give her a kiss.

"Yeah, let's go." she said smiling as Roger grabbed his keys and left.

"Mr. And Mrs. Davis. The doctor will see you now." the receptionist said as Roger and Gina looked at each other before getting up to follow the nurse.

"Good morning Gina. How are you feeling today?" he asked looking down at her chart.

"Fat. But excited." she said smiling as Roger helped her up onto the examination table.

"We got your HIV test results back. You're still negative, which is excellent. Are we ready to see our little one?" he asked smiling at Roger and Gina.

"Thank God. Yes, we're ready." Roger said excitedly caressing Gina's head.

"OK. Just lie back and lift your blouse up just enough to show your belly and we can take a look inside." he said preparing the gel and putting the sonogram machine on. "OK, everything looks great. Good growth. Nice weight and size. Now let's see if we're gonna be able to tell the sex." the doctor continued as he moved the transmitter around her stomach.

"Look Roger. Look how big baby is already." Gina said smiling with tears streaming down the sides of her face.

"It's so beautiful." he said tearfully as he held Gina's hand.

"Well, it looks like she is doing just fine." the doctor said looking up at Gina and Roger, who had turned to one another.

"She? We're having a girl?" Roger said as tears continued to fall down his face.

"Yes sir. You are gonna have a daughter in 2 months." the doctor said smiling at him.

"Roger, we're gonna have a baby girl." Gina said crying as he caressed her face still staring at his daughter on the sonogram.

"I can't believe it. That's my daughter." he said smiling pointing to the screen.

"Would you two like a picture of your daugter?" the doctor asked punching something into the keyboard.

"Yes, please." Roger said wiping his eyes as he caressed Gina's hand.

"One moment and then you can be on your way." the doctor said as the picture printed out.

"Oh my God Roger. A baby girl. Are we gonna tell the others?" she asked as they left the clinic to go home.

"Of course. You know you can't keep a secret from Mimi." he said laughing as he held her close to him.

"Yeah like you could keep it from Mark." she said looking up at him smiling.

"True. Who do you want to tell first?" Roger asked as they approached the building.

"Your mom and then we'll start calling the others." she said as Roger opened the door.

"Sounds good to me, Baby." he said taking her arm to help her up the stairs.

"I am really hating these stairs." she said struggling to climb the stairs in the summer heat.

"I know Baby. I'm sorry." he said as they stood at the top of the first landing so Gina could rest.

"Why didn't I move into a building with an elevator?" she said laughing as she looked up to see how many steps she had left.

"Because you weren't pregnant when you moved here." he told her as they climbed the rest of the steps to the apartment.

"So what are we having?" Mimi shouted running down the step from the loft.

"Holy shit, Mimi. Where the hell did you come from?" Roger asked leaning against the wall surprised.

"I was upstairs waiting for you guys. What are we having?" she asked again with her arm around Gina's shoulders as Roger opened the apartment door.

"A girl." Gina told her excitedly as the women hugged.

"No way. I'm gonna have a namesake?" she asked happily.

"Yes you are. Lynda Marianna Davis." Gina told her rubbing her stomach.

"Oh chica that's incredible. Congratulations. Wow Roger with a daughter. How' that for karma?" Mimi said laughing.

"What do you mean? I respect women." he told her picking up the phone to dial his mother's number.

"I know, it's just the rock star, sex god image you have is gonna be softened by having a little girl." Mim said laughing.

"Whatever... Hey mom it's Roger... yeah we just got home... well, get ready for your granddaughter... Thanks mom... yeah, I'm very happy. Actually, I couldn't be happier... OK, We'll come see you this weekend... OK I love you too mom... OK Bye." he said as he hung up the phone.

"So what'd she say?" Gina said as Mimi rubbed her belly.

"Well now she can't wait to spoil her granddaughter, so expect to be at the mall a lot this weekend." he told her laughing.

"Roger, I've been really tired lately with this heat. I really don't thing out of town is really someplace I should be. Especially up there." she said leaning back on the couch caressing her stomach.

"Are you OK Baby? Is Lynda OK?" he asked rushing to her side.

"Yeah, we're fine. It's just with this heat and all the weight I gained with her. I just don't think I should be traveling. Plus the seats in the car are really uncomfortable." she said running her hands though his hair.

"OK, I'll call her back later and let her know. She'll understand. Is Mark upstairs?" Roger said caressing Gina's stomach as he looked at Mimi.

"Yeah, he's editing some stuff in his room. I was supposed to go up and let him know." Mimi said starting to get up.

"No it's cool, you stay here with Gina, in case she needs anything. I wanna be the one to tell him anyway." Roger said smiling at Gina.

"Roger, I'm fine. It's just this August heat is really knocking me out." Gina said looking up at him.

"Why don't you go lay down and Mimi'll stay here with you. I'll be right upstairs." he said kissing her before helping her up.

"OK sweetie." she said holding on to Roger.

"I love you Baby. I'm not gonna be long, OK? I'll be right back." he told her helping her into the bedroom where a bassinette sat next to the bed and a crib was set up on the other side of the room.

"I love you too. Take your time Roger. I'm fine." she said laying on the bed.

"I'm serious Mimi. Keep an eye on her." Roger said coming out of the bedroom.

"Don't worry Roger. I'll take care of our girls." she said smiling at him getting up to hug him. "Congratulations daddy." she said smiling at him.

"Thanks. She is so gonna be such a daddy's girl." Roger said hugging Mimi.

"I know she is." Mimi said laughing as Roger left the apartment.

"Hey Mark. Are you here?" Roger said sliding the loft door open.

"In here Rog. I'll be right out." Mark shouted from his room.

"Come on man. I can't hold this in anymore." Roger said running into Mark's room.

"So what are we having?" Mark asked pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"A girl. I'm gonna have a daughter." Roger told him excitedly.

"Oh man, that's great. Congratulations Roger." Mark said giving his best friend a hug.

"Yeah, you're gonna have a goddaughter." Roger said laughing.

"Awesome." Mark said smiling at his friend who was ecstatic. "You are really happy aren't you?" Mark asked as Roger sat on Mark's bed.

"Yeah, I really am." Roger said looking up with tears forming in his eyes.

"So what's wrong?" Mark asked sitting next to him.

"I'm really worried about Gina. When we got home, I guess the stairs wiped her out. She's been tired a lot lately." he said looking over at him.

"Well Rog, she's 7 months pregnant. Those stairs must be killer on her. And it's the middle of the summer. Dude, if there was anything wrong don't you think the doctor would have caught it this morning?" Mark asked trying to ease Roger's worries.

"I know. I guess I'm being over protective again." Roger said laughing.

"Yeah, it seems like that's what you do best. But she is your wife and she's carrying your daughter." Mark told him laughing as he got up and went back to his editing.

"Yeah, I know. What are you working on?" Roger said following him.

"Nothing really. Just editing some stuff." he said looking at the screen.

"Oh OK. Well I'll get out of your way then. I gotta go and relieve Mimi anyway. I have her keeping an eye on Gina. I'll see you later. I'll call everyone else from my place." Roger said patting Mark on the shoulder.

"No problem. Mimi'll probably want to make dinner for everyone anyway tonight to celebrate." Mark said smiling at Roger.

"That sounds cool. I just hope Gina's feeling up to it." Roger said before leaving the room to go back downstairs.

"How is she?" Roger said reentering his apartment.

"Fine. She's sleeping." Mimi said standing up.

"Good. I hope she's gonna be OK." Roger said looking worried.

"Roger, she's pregnant in the middle of the hottest summer we've had in quite a while. And she just climbed how many flights of stairs? Don't worry so much. It's normal." she told him touching his arm.

"I know. It's just that, if anything happens to her or my daughter. I don't know..." Roger said before Mimi grabbed his shirt and dragged him into the hallway.

"Roger Davis, stop talking like that. Nothing is gonna happen to Gina or Lynda. You two have come too far for anything to happen to them now. Now you go in there and go lay down with your wife. I'm sure she would love to wake up in your arms." Mimi said quietly pointing her finger in Roger's face.

"OK. You're right. I'm sorry." he said leaning down to hug her.

"I wish you would stop talking like that." she said rubbing his back.

"I know. I just can't help it sometimes. Things are going so good that sometimes it doesn't fell real." he told her pulling away from her.

"I understand that. But you have to stop waiting for the other shoe to drop or you'll never be able to enjoy your family." she told him as Gina opened the apartment door.

"Hey Baby, are you OK?" he said turning to her.

"Um yeah. As well as can be expected for a woman who's in labor." she said standing in the doorway. Roger looked down and noticed her clothes were wet. Her water had broken.

"Oh my God. It's too soon." Roger said panicking.

"I'm gonna go get Mark. Roger, help me sit Gina down on the couch and call the doctor. Gina, are you getting contractions yet?" Mimi asked holding her other arm helping her to the couch.

"No, not yet." Gina said leaning back to sit on the couch carefully.

"OK. I'll be right back chica. Roger, doctor." Mimi said pointing to the phone before running upstairs to get Mark. "Mark, Gina's water broke. We gotta get her to the hospital. It's too soon. The baby's not ready yet." she said out of breath beginning to break down.

"Mimi, calm down. Is Roger calling the doctor?" Mark asked rushing out of his room at Mimi's panic.

"Yeah, he is. Mark, it's too soon. If anything happens to Gina or Lynda, it'll just kill Roger. He won't be able to take it." Mimi said crying as Mark held her in his arms.

"Mimi, nothing is gonna happen to Gina and the baby. They're gonna be fine. The baby might have to stay in the hospital for an extra week in an incubator until her lungs fully develop, but she'll be fine. If there was anything wrong, the doctor would have caught it." Mark said caressing her hair.

"How do you know that Mark?" she asked looking into his bright blue eyes.

"Because I was 2 months premature and I'm fine, aren't I?" he said looking down at her smiling.

"You were?" Mimi asked smiling up at him.

"Yeah. Everything is gonna be OK. We should go down there and help Roger. He must be a wreck." Mark said kissing her head.

"Yeah, he is." she said wiping her eyes laughing at Mark. "Thank you for rescuing me from myself." she said leaning up to give Mark a kiss. The kiss took Mark by surprise. He had wanted to kiss Mimi for a while now, but could never get up the nerve to do it. "Oh my God, Mark. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that." she said holding her hand over her mouth. Mark couldn't say anything. He just held her face in his hands and kissed her again. His kiss was long and tender.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while now." he said smiling down at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked looking up at him.

"Too scared I guess." he answered sheepishly smiling down at her.

"MIMI, MARK!" Roger yelled up the stairs frantically.

"Oh my God, Roger and Gina." Mark exclaimed as he and Mimi ran out the door.

"We're sorry Roger. What did the doctor say?" Mimi said as she and Mark ran down the stairs.

"He said we should meet him at the hospital. We're leaving." Roger said going back into the apartment to get Gina, who had gone into the bedroom to change her clothes. "Baby, where are you?" he asked running into the bedroom.

"I'm just changing my clothes, Roger. I'm fine. Are they here?" she asked putting on her pants.

"Yeah, they're here. Are you almost ready?" he asked smiling at her.

"Yeah, I just need to get some things." she said reaching up to her jewelery box.

"What are you doing Baby?" he asked getting her jewelery box off of the dresser for her.

"I need my locket Roger. I can't have this baby without my locket." she said getting it out of the box and putting it around her neck.

"OK, you have your locket. Can we go now?" Roger asked holding her hand.

"But my stuff." she said as Roger helped her up.

I'll get it chica. We have to get you to the hospital." Mimi said helping Roger get her off of the bed and out of the apartment

"Mark, start the car please." Roger said tossing his keys at him.

"No problem." Mark said running down the stairs to the car.

"Oh my God." Gina said gripping Roger's arm tightly.

"What's the matter Baby?" Roger asked stopping to look at her.

"Contraction, I think." she said beginning to breathe deeply.

"Hang on Baby, we're almost downstairs." he told her looking over at Mimi, who seemed very optimistic.

"You're gonna be OK chica. We're here for you. Just one more set of stairs and we'll be outside." Mimi told her smiling over at her.

"Rog. What's goin on?" Collins asked standing by the car.

"Gina's water broke and now she's having contractions. We gotta get her to the hospital." Roger said sitting her in the front seat.

"I'm coming." he said running around to the driver's side and hopping in the back seat.

"Are you OK, baby girl?" Collins asked leaning forward to Gina who was clutching her locket breathing deeply.

"It hurts like a bitch, Collins." she said gripping Roger's hand.

"I know baby girl. But you'll be OK. So will the baby. Didn't you guys find out if your having a boy or a girl this morning?" he asked looking over at Roger.

"Yeah, we're having a little girl. But we could have saved the trip to the clinic if we waited one more day." Roger said laughing nervously.

"Roger, I'm fine. Everything is gonna be fine. Don't worry sweetie." she said looking over at him.

"I know. It's just too soon Baby. We're not ready yet." he said as he drove carefully to the hospital.

"Well, I guess she is. It'll be fine. Roger, please calm down. Ow, oh my God." she said gripping the handle on the door because of another labor pain.

"Another one?" Roger said looking over at her.

"Roger, the road." Mimi yelled at him as she sat up and caressed Gina's shoulder.

"We're almost there." Mark said putting his arm around Mimi. Mimi looked at back at him and smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

Roger, is she OK?" Gina asked as the doctor handed the baby to the nurse to put in an incubator.

She's fine, Baby. She's beautiful." he said tearfully watching the nurses every move.

"We just need to put her in an incubator for a few days because her lungs aren't developed completely. She'll be fine." the doctor said smiling up at her.

"When can we take her home?" Roger asked standing over the incubator.

"Probably in a few days. We'll see how she does." the doctor said as Gina cried on the table.

"Can I see her?" she asked as the nurse wheeled the incubator over to her and Roger followed.

"Oh Roger, she looks just like you." Gina cried as she leaned over to touch the incubator. "Hi my girl. I'm your mama." she told her crying as Roger held her hand looking into the incubator.

"Roger, Gina we need to bring your daughter to the neo natal unit. You're gonna have to be in recovery for about an hour and then we'll put you in your room. You can see your baby then." the doctor said as the nurse wheeled the baby out of the delivery room.

"Is she gonna be OK doctor? I mean, really OK?" Roger asked wiping his eyes.

"Yes, Roger, she's gonna be fine." the doctor told him smiling.

"Do you hear that Baby? Lynda's gonna be fine." he said caressing her face. "I love you." he continued leaning up to kiss her.

"I love you too Roger." Gina said smiling up at him. "You better go out to Mimi, Mark and Collins. I don't want them worrying." Gina said laying her head down on the bed looking at him.

"Are you sure? I can stay here with you if you need me to." he asked looking into her tired blue eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine Roger. They're gonna be moving me into the recovery room soon, you can meet me in there." she said reaching up to his cheek.

"OK. I'll be right back." he said kissing her again before leaving the room.

"So, how are they?" Mimi asked running down the hall as she saw Roger come out of the delivery room.

"They're both fine. 5Lbs. 2oz. 17 inches. Lynda just has to stay in here for a few days in an incubator until her lungs fully develop and then we can take her home." Roger said as Mimi cried throwing herself into Mark's arms and Collins threw his arms around Roger.

"Man, that's great. Congratulations daddy." Collins said holding Roger tight.

"Oh thank God. How's Gina?" she asked as she let go of Mark.

"Gina's fine. You know her. She sent me out here to tell you guys. She didn't want you guys worrying." Roger said wiping his eyes. "Where's Maureen and Joanne?" he said looking around.

"They should be here soon. Joanne was in court and Maureen was auditioning for some Broadway show." Mark said with his arm still around Mimi's waist.

"Oh shit. I have to call my mom." Roger said searching his pocket for change.

"The phone's right over there." Collins said pointing to the pay phone in the corner of the waiting room.

"Thanks." he said dialing his mom's number. "Mom, it's Roger... everything is fine. You have a granddaughter... I know I called you before... no I'm not drunk. Mom, Gina went into labor not too long after I called and... I know she's 2 months early but she's fine. Lynda's gonna be in an incubator for a few days until her lungs fully develop and then we can take her home... Yes Lynda. We named her Lynda Marianna... It was Gina's idea... OK I'll see you later... I love you mom... I will... OK Bye." Roger said hanging up the phone as he turned to everyone else. "My mom'll be here later. She's leaving the house now." he said as Maureen and Joanne ran into the waiting room.

"How are they? Is everything alright? Where are they?" Maureen yelled as she ran up to Roger.

"They're fine. Everything is alright and Gina's in the recovery room. Lynda's lungs are not fully developed so they are putting her in an incubator for a few days. But she's gonna be OK. We can take her home after that." Roger said as Maureen squealed then wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank god Roger. That's incredible. Congratulations." Joanne said hugging Roger next.

"Thanks guys. I should get back in to Gina. Can you guys stick around? I want you to see Lynda. And Gina will be in her room soon." Roger said as Joanne wrapped her arm around Maureen's waist.

"Of course. We're not going anywhere without seeing our girls." Collins told him smiling before Roger turned around and went into the recovery room. "Hey Baby. How's my girl?" he said as he approached her bed.

"Tired. Did you tell everyone?" she asked trying to sit up.

"Yeah, I even called my mom. She'll be here as soon as she can." he said caressing her face.

"Good. I really need to see her." Gina said holding Roger's hand.

"I know Baby. You know, you did really good in there. I'm so proud of you." he said leaning up to kiss her.

"Roger, I was just afraid..." she told him as tears fell from her eyes.

"Gina, of course you were afraid. But everything is fine." he said wiping her tears with his thumb.

"I know. I'm sorry." she said looking up at him.

"Don't be. It's normal." he told her wrapping his arms around her.

"Remember the last time we were in a room like this?" she asked holding him tight.

"Yeah. Worst night of my life." he told her with tears forming in his eyes.

"_Roger, I lost the baby." 17 year old Gina told Roger as he rushed into the hospital room._

"_I know Baby. It's OK." he said wrapping his arms around her as he climbed into bed with her._

"_I'm sure our parents will be happy." she said crying into his chest._

"_Don't say that Baby. No one's happy." he whispered to her as he held her in his arms._

"_Roger, I'm sorry." she cried as he tried to shush her cries._

"_It's not your fault. These things happen sometimes." he said trying to soothe her as she shook so hard from her cries._

"Mine too." she said as he climbed into bed with her just like he did 9 years earlier.

"Mrs. Davis are you ready to go to your room?" the nurse said as she entered the room.

"Yes. How's our daughter?" Gina asked looking up as she wiped her eyes.

"She is doing just fine. You can see her when you are strong enough to get out of bed." the nurse said as Roger climbed off of the bed.

"When can she have visitors?" Roger asked wiping his eyes as the nurse prepared Gina's bed to be transported.

"Your wife or your daughter, Mr. Davis?" the nurse asked looking up at him.

"Both, I guess." he answered laughing a bit.

"Well your wife can have visitors as soon as we get her in her room. But only you and your wife can be with your daughter. But your friends and family can view her through the window." the nurse said as she began to wheel the bed out of the room.

"Thank you. Baby, I'll meet you in your room. I want to tell everyone what room you're in so you can see them." Roger told her leaning over the bed to kiss her.

"OK Thank you Roger. I love you." she said holding his face.

"I love you too Gina." he told her smiling as he went out to tell the others. When he got out there, he noticed Mark and Mimi were sitting with their arms around each other. It looked like they were together. He was happy about it. It was about time Mark found himself another girlfriend and Mimi deserved to be happy too. She had changed so much since they were together and thought Mark and Mimi were a good match.

"They're taking Gina to her room, so you can go in and see her in a little while. The nurse said you could see Lynda through the window for now. At least until she's out of her incubator. The nurse said she's doin really good." Roger said standing in the doorway of the waiting room.

"Roger, that's great." Mimi said as she hugged Mark.

"Mark, Mimi can I talk to you two for a minute, please?" he asked smiling at them.

"Sure Roger." Mimi said as she and Mark walked to him as he led them out into the hallway.

"Are you guys together now?" Roger asked quietly.

"Yeah. I mean, we just kissed this afternoon and it just snuck up on us." Mimi said smiling at him as she and Mark held each other.

"That's great guys really. I'm really happy for you. Gina is gonna be so excited when I tell her." Roger said smiling as he huggd them.

"Thanks Roger." Mark said as he held Mimi in his arms.

"Now, who wants to go see my wife and daughter?" Roger said excitedly looking down at them.

"I do, I do." Mimi said excitedly jumping in Mark's arms.

"Let's go." Roger said peeking his head into the waiting room to tell the others as everyone jumped up and followed Roger to Gina's room. "Hey Baby, are you up for company?" he asked walking into the room.

"Of course. Hi guys." Gina said sitting up in her bed.

"Hey mommy. Guess your daughter has Roger's patience." Maureen told her laughing.

"Seems so. But she's gonna be OK." Gina told them as she struggled to try to get out of bed.

"Baby, why don't you rest for a little while?" Roger said running over to the bed.

"I want to go see Lynda." she told him wincing in pain.

"I know you do Baby. Just lay back down for a little while longer and then we'll go see her." Roger insisted seeing she was in pain.

"I can't Roger. I want to see Lynda now. Either you help me out of this bed, or I get out myself and risk falling." she told him holding on to his arm.

"Fine. I'll help you." he said helping her out of bed as Mimi put a pair of the hospital slippers on the floor under her feet.

"Come on guys. Let's go see the baby." Gina said as she and Roger walked slowly out of the room.

"That's my baby girl." Collins said laughing as they followed her down the hall to the neo natal unit.

"Look at her. She is so beautiful. She looks just like you Roger." Mimi told him with tears in her eyes as Mark held her in his arms.

"Yes she does." Gina said holding on to Roger as she looked over at Mark and Mimi. "Since when are they together?" Gina whipered to Roger.

"This afternoon. Isn't it great?" he said holding her tight.

"Yeah, it is." Gina said squeezing Roger. "I'm gonna go in and see her." she said as she and Roger went into the neo natal unit.


	17. Chapter 17

"Mimi honey, come on. Roger's gonna be up any time now." Mark said rushing around the loft with his camera in his hands.

"I'm coming Baby. I just have to finish grabbing a couple of things." she said from hers and Mark's room.

"Well let's go." Mark told her as she came running out of the room carrying a baby bag that seemed to be busting. "Mimi, they're only coming home from the hospital. Not going on a road trip. There's no way a little girl is gonna need all that stuff." he said laughing as he brought her into his arms.

"Well, you never know. What if we get caught in traffic or something?" Mimi said kissing his nose.

"Well, in that case. I'm sure Roger is gonna be glad you made us late." he said kissing her head as the loft door opened.

"Are you guys ready? Come on. My girls are coming home today." Roger said impatiently.

"Yeah, Mimi just had to grab a couple of things." Mark answered smiling down at Mimi as she made a face at him.

"Let's go." Roger told them as he left the loft and Mimi and Mark followed.

"Hey Baby. How are my girls today?" Roger asked as he entered the hospital room where Gina sat on the bed holding the baby.

"I can't wait to get home and lay in our bed with you." she said quietly as she looked up to kiss Roger.

"And how's daddy's girl?" he asked as he kissed his daughter's head.

"She's perfect. The doctor said she couldn't be better." Gina said looking up at him.

"When are my girls being sprung?" he asked sitting on the bed next to her.

"The nurse is bringing in the papers for us to sign in a little while. Hey Mark, Mimi. You guys have been quiet over there." Gina said looking over to the door where Mark and Mimi stood.

"We're just enjoying the view." Mark answered quietly holding Mimi in one arm and his camera with the other.

"You two don't look too bad yourselves. Why don't you guys come over to be with your goddaughter?" Gina said leaning back into Rogers arms against the bed.

"You guys are such a beautiful family." Mimi told them teary eyed looking up at Mark.

"Sweetie, why don't you and Mark go see what's taking the nurse so long?" Gina said sitting up as she rocked the baby, who had begun to stir.

"Sure Baby." he said kissing her head before getting up and grabbing Mark on his way out the door.

"Mimi, come here. Sit." Gina said moving over patting the bed.

"What's up chica?" Mimi asked sitting next to Gina.

"How's it going with Mark?" Gina asked handing the baby over to her.

"Good. I mean it's only been a few days, but it's going good. It's just that, no matter how good it is we'll never have what you and Roger have." Mimi said as she smiled down at the baby.

"What do you mean?" Gina asked brushing Mimi's hair out of her face.

"Well, I mean you guys are married, you have this beautiful little baby. Mark and I could never have that." Mimi said looking up at her.

"Mimi, there are ways you guys could have it. If that's what you want. But for right now, enjoy what it is." Gina told her smiling.

"I know. I'm just getting too far ahead of myself." Mimi said smiling back at her.

"Mimi, you and Mark deserve to be happy. The last thing any of us expected was for you two to get together, but I personally think it's great. You two really deserve to be together." Gina said putting her arms around Mimi's shoulders.

"I know. Who would have thought the ex junkie with the geeky filmmaker. Especially the ex junkie who dated the geeky filmmaker's best friend. But you have to admit, there is nothing normal about this whole situation. I mean you and me becoming best friends and me being the godmother of my ex boyfriends daughter." Mimi told her laughing.

"I know. Bohemia is getting weirder and weirder." Gina told her laughing as the baby started to squirm.

"Are you ready Baby? You and Lynda are officially mine now." Roger said entering the room happily with Mark.

"Yeah, we're ready. Do you hear that my girl? We're goin home with daddy. Yes we are." Gina said as Mimi handed the baby back to Gina.

"Me and Mark will meet you guys downstairs in the car." Mimi said getting off of the bed giving Gina a kiss on the cheek as she caressed her neice's cheek.

"OK. We'll see you guys down there." Gina said smiling at Mimi.

"So what did you get out of Mimi?" Roger asked sitting on the bed.

"Nothing much. Just that she doesn't know where her relationship with Mark is going and she wishes she and Mark could have what we have. I told her not to worry about that now. Just enjoy it for right now and where ever it goes, go with it. You?" she asked rocking the baby again.

"He's in love with her. He has been since our wedding. He said seeing her walk down the aisle was what made him see her in a different light." Roger told her getting up to gather Gina and Lynda's things.

"So what took him so long?" Gina asked confused.

"You know Mark. He's shy and thought it would be weird since she's my ex. I told him he was crazy to feel that way, but you know him." Roger told her slinging the bag over his shoulder as he reached out for the baby.

"Doesn't he realize that your ex is your wife's best friend and the time for things to get weird has passed?" she asked laughing.

"I know. I tried to explain it to him. But what are you going to do about him? He's gun shy." Roger said as Gina got off of the bed and walked out of the hospital room with Roger to go home.

"Roger, what did you do?" Gina asked looking at the hood of the car. She had noticed that Roger painted another red heart on it and put the initial L inside of it.

"Do you like it? Johnny let me do it at the garage." Roger said smiling as he handed the baby to Gina so she could put her in the car seat.

"I love it Sweetie. It's amazing." she said smiling as Mark filmed them and Mimi looked on smiling.

"I thought you might. I didn't want my little girl getting jealous." Roger said as Gina stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Well, I think it's the sweetest thing." she told him kissing him.

"Come on you two, let's get this baby home." Mimi said laughing as they looked over at her smiling.

"Right." Roger said as he waited for Mark to get in behind Gina before she got in so he could close her door.

"So do you want to lay down for a bit when we get home?" Roger asked caressing Gina's face.

"No, I've been in bed for 4 days. I want to hang out today." Gina said laughing.

"OK. I was gonna take the baby if you wanted to get some rest." Roger told her as Mark and Mimi held hands over the baby.

"No, I'm fine. I figured we could hang out in the loft for a bit." Gina told him looking back at Mimi, who was behind Roger smiling.

"That sounds good." Roger told her smiling at her. "Here we are. Home sweet home." Roger said parking the car getting out so Mimi could get out before he went to the other side to open Gina's door so Mark could get out and he could get the baby's car seat out to bring her upstairs.

"Can you get the stairs OK chica?" Mimi asked looking at Gina, who was looking up at the building.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just glad to be home." she said smiling as Mark opened the door.

"Mark can you just drop this stuff at our place and I'll bring Gina and Lynda up to the loft." Roger asked as he carried the infant carrier up the stairs.

"No problem." Mark said with his arms weighed down by baby stuff.

"Good thing I cleaned up last night." Mimi said as they walked up stairs.

"Cleaned? You sterilized everything." Mark said looking up at her laughing.

"Well, we have a baby now. Everything the baby comes in contact with needs to be extra clean. We can't let our little chica get sick." Mimi said looking back at him as she continued to climb the steps.

"You're right dear." he said as Roger, Mimi and Gina laughed.

"You know it." she laughed as they reach Gina and Roger's apartment. "We'll meet you upstairs Baby, OK?" Mimi said as Mark stopped and opened the door.

"You guys are gonna be so impressed. Even Collins room is spotless." Mimi said opening the outer loft door.

"You actually got him to clean his room?" Gina asked looking down at the baby as Roger put his arm around her back. "Did you have threaten him within an inch of his life?" she said laughing.

"Nah, I told him it was for Lynda and he jumped. You do realize that Uncle Collins and Aunt Maureen are in a competition over who is gonna love her more?" Mimi laughed sliding the main door open.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled as they walked in the door.

"You guys are gonna wake up the baby." Roger told them looking down. Lynda was beginning to stir but got herself comfortable again and fell back to sleep.

"Did I miss it? I told you kids I'm terrible at surprise parties." Mrs. Davis asked coming out of the bathroom drying her hands.

"Mom, what are you doing here? You were just here the other day." Roger asked smiling at his mom.

"Well, I have a new baby granddaughter. You should know by now you can't keep me away from her for too long." Mrs. Davis said leaning up to kiss her son before reaching down to take the baby out of the carrier.

"Mom she's sleeping." Roger complained looking at Gina who was glowing.

"Oh Roger, leave her alone. She's fine." Gina said hugging her mother in law.

"Gina, you look great for a woman who just had a baby." Mrs. Davis told her hugging Gina with one arm and holding the baby in the other.

"Thank you. At least someone noticed." Gina said looking at Roger laughing.

"What? I think you look great all the time. So I am the last person you want to listen to." Roger said setting the infant carrier down on the floor by the door.

"Yeah, well you're just a fool in love. And who could blame you. Look at my baby girl." Collins told him hugging Gina.

"Hi Collins." Gina said holding him tight.

"How you feelin mama? You want some food. Mimi was up half the night cooking." he asked her with his arms still around her.

"Yeah, I'm starving for something other than hospital food." Gina said walking over to the kitchen with him. "So did I miss much while I was in the hospital?" she asked looking at the spread Mimi had put out.

"Not really. Your husband missed the hell out of you. He strummed his guitar most of the night while you were gone." he laughed as he took a plate and began to fill it.

"I know. I missed him too." she said looking up at him smiling.

"You guys did good. She is so beautiful." he said looking down at her.

"She is, isn't she. She looks just Roger." Gina said smiling over at her husband, mother in law and baby daughter.

"She sure does. She's gonna break some hearts if she keeps those green eyes." he laughed as he and Gina sat on the window sill.

"Yes she is. Her father is gonna have his hands full in a few years." she said laughing as she began to pick at her food.

"Hey, are you trying to steal my beautiful wife from me?" Roger laughed as he came over to the window sill.

"Dude if I weren't gay, you would have a hell of a fight on your hands." Collins said leaning over to Gina putting his arm around her.

"How's the baby?" Gina asked smiling up at Roger.

"Being smothered by my mom. Poor Mimi can't get close enough to hold her." Roger said laughing as he sat next to Gina and started picking from her food.

"That's OK. She'll have plenty of time to bond with the baby. I'm just surprised Maureen's letting your mom hold on to her for this long." she told him as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Are you tired Baby?" he asked looking down at her.

"A little. It came on all of a sudden. Would you mind if I went downstairs and laid down for a little while?" she asked craning her head up to look at him.

"No, go ahead. The baby and I will be fine." he told her caressing her face.

"If she needs to be fed just bring her down to me and I'll feed her." she told him handing her plate to him before getting up and walking towards her mother in law and daughter.

"I'm a little tired. I'm gonna go downstairs to lay down for a little while. I told Roger if she needs to be fed just to bring her down to me. I don't have any breast milk pumped for her." Gina said standing next to the couch where everyone was sitting.

"OK. We'll take care of her." Mimi said sitting next to Mrs. Davis and the baby.

"I know you will." Gina said smiling at her before turning to leave. When Gina got downstairs and into bed, she fell right to sleep. It had been a long week. She had given birth to her daughter prematurely, but luckily the baby was almost fully developed, so she only needed to be in the incubator for a couple of days.

"Gina. Baby, Lynda needs to be fed." Roger whispered holding the baby in his arms as he sat on the bed to gently wake Gina up.

"OK." Gina said rolling over before sitting up and lifting up her t-shirt.

"Sorry I had to bother you so soon. She started fussing about 10 minutes after you left and I changed her diaper, but she was still crying, so I figured she needed to be fed." Roger told her quietly as he handed the baby to her.

"It's OK Roger. When I get time, I'll put some milk into bottles so you can feed her yourself." she said looking up at him smiling as she fed the baby and Roger watched.

"I'd like that." he told her caressing the baby's forearm.

"Can you believe we have one of these?" she looked up at him laughing a bit.

"Not really." he answered her laughing.

"She is so beautiful. I can't believe how much she looks like you." Gina said caressing her daughter's cheek with her thumb.

"I know. I thought for sure she'd at least have your blue eyes." Roger said putting his arm around Gina as she leaned against him.

"I'm just glad she's OK." Gina said as she looked up at him.

"I know Baby. Me too." Roger told her kissing her head.

"Do you want to burp her?" Gina asked as she looked up at him again.

"Definately." he said smiling as they sat up and Gina handed the baby to Roger. "Come here daddy's girl." he said softly as he began to burp his daughter.


	18. Chapter 18

"Roger, are you OK?" Gina asked coming out of the bedroom seeing Roger sitting on the window sill holding his 6 month old daughter.

"Yeah, she woke up so I came out here to feed her." he said smiling up at her.

"Sweetheart, is everything OK?" she asked sitting next to him.

"Yeah, I'm just watching her sleep." he said smiling at her.

"She is beautiful, isn't she?" Gina said laying her head on Roger's shoulder.

"She is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Other than her mother, of course." he told her leaning down to kiss her.

"Yes she is." Gina agreed caressing his cheek.

"I'm gonna put her back in her crib, OK?" he told her getting up and putting the baby in her crib.

"Roger, are you sure you're OK? You look weird." she asked as he come back to the window seat.

"Yeah, just thinking of what Lynda's gonna be like when she grows up." he said putting his arm around her to bring her close to him.

"She's gonna be a daddy's girl." she told him laughing.

"You know what I mean, Sweetie." he told her smiling at her.

"Yeah, I know. But Baby, you're healthy now and there's no reason not to believe you're gonna be healthy for the next 15 or 20 years." she said sitting up to face him.

"I know Baby. I just worry sometimes, you know?" he told her kissing her head.

"I know. Come on. Let's go back to bed." she told him as they went to bed and fell asleep in each others arms. The next morning there was a knock at the door that woke them up. "Who could that be?" Gina asked looking up at the clock. "It's 7:30. I better get it before they wake Lynda up." she told him getting out of bed as the baby started crying.

"I'll get her." Roger said getting out ot bed and getting the baby as Gina got the door.

"Daddy? What are you doing here?" she asked standing in front of her father.

"I wanted to see you. I see you had the baby." he said quietly looking down at his daughter.

"Yeah, she was born prematurely a few months ago." she said looking back at Roger as he held the baby in his arms.

"She? You have a daughter. That's wonderful. Congratulations." he said smiling down at her.

"Yes, her name is Lynda Marianna Davis." Roger said approaching them.

"Is she OK? Do you need anything?" Mr. Darrien asked looking at Roger.

"No dad, she's fine. Roger and I have everything under control." she told him looking up at Roger.

"You don't have to do this alone you know. You have a family." he told her looking at his granddaughter.

"Yeah, Roger and Lynda. They're my family dad." she said taking her daughter from Roger.

"I understand that and we respect that. Your mother and I would like to see you and Roger. We want to make amends with you." he told her as Gina brought Lynda over to the couch.

"You want to make amends? After all these years and all that's happened? How are you gonna make up for that?" she asked cradling the baby in her arms.

"I know we've made a lot of mistakes. We tried to keep you and Roger apart just to push you into the arms of Glenn who didn't treat you right..." he started as Gina got up to give the baby back to Roger.

"Didn't treat me right? Dad, he abused me and got me hooked on drugs to keep me from leaving him. And you and mom knew everything. Roger was the only man I ever loved and who ever loved me, but it didn't stop you from using his love for me to talk him into breaking up with me because you knew he would what was best for me. And then trying to have my marriage to him annulled because you thought I had to be high to marry Roger. But now that you have a grand child, you want to make amends? I'm not gonna have you try to turn my daughter against her father." she told him as Roger brought the baby back to her crib.

"We don't want to turn Lynda against Roger. We just want to be a part of her life. A part of your lives. All of you. We're sorry Gina." he said coming into the apartment.

"I don't know. I need to think. If we do this, there will be major ground rules. I'm not gonna have my husband and daughter used to hurt me." she said as Roger wrapped his arms around her.

"Agreed." he told her smiling up at Roger.

"We'll call you to get together." Gina told him looking up at her father.

"How about we get together for lunch? Your mother is at the hotel. We'll go wherever you're comfortable." he told her as the baby cried again.

"I got her Baby." Roger said kissing her head.

"OK lunch. But we meet at the Life Cafe." she told him as he began to leave.

"OK that's the place I met with Roger last year, right?" he said turning to her.

"Yes it is." she told him as Roger went to the kitchen to get the baby a bottle.

"OK we'll meet you about noon at the Life Cafe. You look very good Gina. I'm very proud of you." he told her as she stood by the door.

"Thanks dad. We'll see you at noon." she said before she closed the door.

"Baby are you OK?" Roger asked feeding the baby.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's like they know, you know? I mean, our life is so great and they come in here and want to apologize for everything they put me through for 7 years." she said starting to cry.

"Baby, they realize what they did was wrong." he told her as she sat on the couch.

"Wrong. That's an understatement. Roger they cost us 7 years. 7 years we could have been married. 7 years that all the hell we went through apart could have been prevented. Glenn, April, HIV. All of it." she told him putting her head in her hands.

"Gina, you can't think that. Everyone makes mistakes. You and I are proof of that. Just give them a chance." Roger told her sitting next to her.

"I don't know Roger. You know how they are. They manipulate and scheme to get their way. They just want to get to Lynda. Their grandchild." she said taking the baby from him.

"We won't let that happen. We'll protect her, just like I'll protect you." he said leaning over to kiss her head.

"OK. But Roger I'm not gonna have them running our lives. We're doing fine on our own." she told him looking up at him.

"Would you feel better if we had everyone there for moral support?" he asked playing with her hair.

"That would be great. I need everyone there." she told him as she handed him the half empty bottle so she could burp the baby.

"I'm gonna get dressed so we can get upstairs for breakfast." he told her before kissing her head.

"OK. I'm gonna get Lynda dressed." she said getting up to dress the baby.


	19. Chapter 19

"Mom, dad." Gina said as they walked into the cafe with a baby carriage.

"Is this my granddaughter?" Mrs. Darrien asked as they approached the table.

"This is mine and Roger's daughter Lynda." Gina told her looking down at the sleeping baby.

"She's beautiful sweetheart. She looks just like you when you were a baby." she said smiling down at her.

"Everyone says she is the perfect mix of me and Roger." Gina said sitting down.

"I can see that. Hello Roger. You look wonderful. Fatherhood agrees with you." Mrs. Darrien said smiling at Roger.

"Thank you Mrs. Darrien. You too." he told her smiling sitting next to Gina who was leaning in the carriage to uncover Lynda.

"So you two got married last year? How are you liking it?" she asked smiling over at him.

"I love it. It's better than I dreamt it would be." he answered smiling at Gina.

"Good for you. You two seem very happy. You look great Gina. I'm glad you're taking care of yourself." she said as Roger and Mr. Darrien exchanged awkward looks.

"Thank you mom." Gina said smiling at her mother as Mark and Mimi walked in.

"Hi Mark, Mimi over here." Roger called out as he and Gina stood up to greet them.

"Mom, dad this is Mimi, my best friend and Lynda's Godmother and her boyfriend Mark. He's Roger's best friend and her Godfather. They live above us." Gina said before hugging Mimi.

"Hi Mr. And Mrs. Darrien. It's nice to meet you." Mimi said holding her hand out to Mrs. Darrien.

"I hope you don't mind. I invited them to join us." Gina said smiling at her mother.

"Of course not. We're happy to have Mimi and Mark join us." Mr. Darrien told her smiling at them.

"So how long have you known each other?" Mrs Darrien asked trying to break the ice.

"I met Mimi 4 months after I moved here. We actually live in her old apartment. I bought it when I got here and didn't realize that the guy playing the guitar above me was Roger until I saw him playing here one night about a month after I got here." Gina said smiling at Mimi.

"Yeah, Gina helped me through heroin withdrawal. I used to date Roger but then I left and my friends found me and Gina wanted to help me put my life together. It's because of her me and Mark are together." Mimi said as Mr. And Mrs. Darrien looked at Gina surprised.

"You did that for Roger's ex girlfriend?" Mrs. Darrien asked smiling at her daughter.

"Yeah, I mean, everyone took me in and accepted me for who I was when I met them, so I thought I could return the favor and help Mimi. We fixed up Roger and Mark's old place together and just became best friends." Gina said drinking her water.

"That's wonderful sweetheart. It takes someone with a big heart to do that for someone else." she told her smiling at them.

"Well she has that Mrs. Darrien. She was always there for me. Every day she would come up first thing in the morning with a cup of french vanilla coffee and we would talk. I wanted to hate her at first because she was with Roger, but when I saw how happy they made each other, I couldn't. I love her. She's my sister." Mimi said as Gina hugged her.

"And you know you're my sister too." she told her smiling.

"I am so happy to see you like this Gina. It's been a long time since we've seen you this happy." Mr. Darrien told her smiling at her.

"Not since high school when you and Roger were together the first time." Mrs. Darrien commented as Roger smiled at her.

"Well Mrs. Darrien, I've always loved Gina. We were always supposed to be together." he told her caressing Gina's back.

"We realize that Roger. We're really sorry for all of the trouble we've caused you both. We weren't being fair to you Roger. We didn't think you could provide a good, stable life for Gina, but we realize there's more to life then stability. There's the love you two obviously share. And that's important." he said smiling at them.

"Thank you sir. That means a lot." Roger said leaning over to kiss Gina's head

"Well we're just sorry it took us so long to realize it. If there's anything you kids need, please do not hesitate to ask. We have a lot to make up for." he told him as his wife took his hand smiling up at him.

"Daddy, we're fine. Really. Roger's working and I'm selling some of my stories. We're doing great." she told him smiling up at him.

"Your father tells me you still have that car Roger built for you when you passed your road test. Do you need another car. Maybe a mini van or something?" Mrs. Darrien asked smiling at them.

"No mom, really. I love that car. I would never get rid of it." she told her as the baby began to stir.

"Can I hold her? Please." she asked as Gina reached down to get her.

"Sure mom." she told her handing the baby to her.

"Well hello there Lynda Marianna Davis. You look just like your parents." she whispered to the girl as Roger smiled down at Gina.

"We named her after Roger's mother and Mimi. Marianna is her given name." Gina said as Roger put his arm around her.

"That's a beautiful name sweetheart." she said looking up at Gina.

"Thanks mom." she said smiling back. She hasn't felt this close to her mother in years. It felt good to be with her parents and Roger like this. She hadn't felt this good in years.


	20. Chapter 20

"Come on Roger, we're gonna be late for dinner." Gina called out as she picked up Lynda's teddy bear.

"I'm coming. What do you think Mimi and Mark want to talk to us about?" he asked coming out of the bathroom fixing his hair.

"I don't know. Mimi's been very hush hush about it." she said as Roger reached out for the baby who held her arms out for him.

"Maybe he finally proposed to her." Roger suggested smiling at Lynda.

"Roger, it's only been 6 months. Give them a break, please." she told him leaning up to kiss him before they left the apartment to go up to the loft.

"OK we're here. Spill." he told them as they walked into the loft.

"Gimme my bonita chica. Hey my little Lyndy." Mimi said taking the baby from Roger.

"OK, you know how you guys only have that little apartment, right?" Mark asked as Gina, Roger and Mimi sat at the dining room table.

"Yeah?" Roger asked curiously.

"Well we've been thinking. It's only the two of us and we have this big loft with Collins in Boston now. Why don't you guys move in here and we'll move down there?" Mimi suggested smiling at the baby.

"Mimi, we couldn't do that. I mean, we'll find a bigger place eventually." Gina told her as Roger put his arm around her.

"Yeah, but you'll probably have to move out of the building and we don't want to be away from you guys." Mimi told her smiling.

"Are you guys sure?" Roger asked smiling at them.

"We're positive. You guys need a bigger place and we don't want you to move out of the building. It's the perfect solution." Mark told them smiling at Mimi.

"It makes sense Baby." Roger said looking down at Gina.

"Are you guys totally sure? I mean, I don't want to chase you out just because we need a bigger place." she asked looking over at them.

"Of course we're sure chica. We want you guys to move in here and that's final." Mimi said handing the baby to Mark before leaning over to hug Gina.

"This is so great you guys. Thank you so much. We didn't want to move out of the building either." Gina said hugging Mimi.

"Really guys, thanks. You guys are awesome." Roger said smiling at Mark.

"No problem. We're family, right?" Mark said as Lynda reached up to grab Mark's glasses.

"Yeah we are." Roger said smiling.

"I can't believe we're moving into the loft. I mean, can you believe Mark and Mimi doing this?" Gina asked propping her chin on Roger's chest.

"Yeah, I mean we need a bigger place and I wasn't looking forward to leaving the building. Who knows how bad Mimi's withdrawal would be being seperated from you and Lynda." he joked leaning down to kiss her.

"Oh, she's not that bad." Gina told him laughing softly as to not wake the baby.

"Baby, you're kidding right? She's down here all the time." Roger told her playing with her hair.

"She just loves us." she told him smiling up at him.

"I know Baby." he said kissing her head.

"And it'll keep my mom off of our backs about getting a bigger place." she said smiling up at him.

"Well Baby, she has a point. Lynda is getting big and she's gonna need her own room." Roger said caressing her back.

"I know. And just think, we won't have to leave our apartment for breakfast anymore. Mimi'll just come up here and make it." she told him laughing.

"Does that mean I'm gonna have to wear pants when we get out of bed?" he asked smiling down at her.

"I'm afraid so Baby." she told him smiling at him.

"Oh well. I was thinking, we could move back into my old room and Lynda could sleep in Collins old room" he said leaning down to kiss her.

"OK." she said smiling at him.

"Good night Baby. I love you." he told her kissing her again.

"I love you too Roger. Good night." she said before getting comfortable in his arms and falling asleep.

"Sweetie, do you hear that?" Gina asked laying in their bed in the loft.

"What am I listening for?" he asked looking down at her.

"No Lynda snoring, or playing in her crib, or anything. It's quiet." she said looking up at him.

"We have our own room again." he told her smiling as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Yeah, looks like we're big kids again." she told him laughing.

"Looks like." he told her pulling her to him. He kissed her passionately. They made love. As they lay in each other's arms they fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

"Come on Lynda. Let mommy put your pretty dress on please." Gina begged as Lynda squirmed.

"But I don't want my dress mommy. I wanna wear jeans." the 5 year old told her pulling her arm out of the dress again.

"But I thought you wanted to wear your pretty dress for your first day of school?" Gina asked sitting on the floor.

"I changed my mind. I want my jeans and my blue shirt." she told her folding her arms across her chest.

"Are you sure? You can't call me from school to change into your dress if you change your mind again." she asked looking up at her.

"I won't mommy. I promise. Please." she begged smiling at her.

"OK, but we have to hurry. Daddy's cooking a special first day of school breakfast and Uncle Mark and Aunt Mimi are gonna be up soon." Gina said getting up to get a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Thank you mommy." she said excitedly as she hopped on her bed.

"Yeah, yeah. But we have to hurry, OK." she told her smiling down at her.

"I will mommy." Lynda said smiling up at her.

"Come on my girls, Little Lynda's first day of school birthday breakfast is ready." Roger announced standing in the doorway.

"Sorry Honey, wardrobe change. We'll be out in a minute. Is Mark and Mimi here yet?" Gina asked handing Lynda her jeans.

"No, they should be up in a minute." Roger said entering the bedroom. "Are you ready for your first day of school, my girl?" he asked helping Lynda on with her jeans.

"Yeah, I'm gonna make a lot of friends." she said smiling at him.

"Yes you are." he said pulling the t-shirt over her head.

"Daddy, can I wear my jacket like yours to school?" she asked as Roger tied her sneakers.

"No you can not. Lynda we talked to you about this last night. You don't need a jacket." Gina told her looking at Roger.

"But mommy, I like my jacket like daddy's." she begged smiling at her.

"You heard mommy. No leather jacket." Roger told her picking her up off of the bed.

"I'm gonna strangle Aunt Mimi and Uncle Mark." Gina said smiling up at Roger as they left the room.

"It is a cute jacket Baby." Roger said laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. Where is Aunt Mimi and Uncle Mark anyway? They were supposed to be up here 10 minutes ago." Gina asked going to the phone.

"Where's our big girl?" Mimi called out entering the loft.

"Aunt Mimi." Lynda called out as Roger put her down.

"Hey mi bonita chica. Are you ready for your first day of school?" she asked picking Lynda up.

"Yeah, but mommy won't let me wear my jacket like daddy's you got me." she said as Mimi smiled at Gina.

"Chica, you listen to mommy. It's not a school jacket. But you can wear it when we go to the movies on saturday, OK?" Mimi told her smiling.

"OK. Daddy made breakfast." Lynda told her excitedly struggling to get down.

"Cool." Mimi said following her.

"What took you guys so long?" Gina asked looking up from the table.

"Mimi and I have an announcement to make." Mark said smiling at them.

"Well are you gonna tell us or just stand there filming us all morning?" Roger asked dishing out Lynda's breakfast.

"We're getting married." Mimi told them excitedly as Gina jumped up to hug them.

"That's great you guys. Congratulations." she said as Roger smiled at them.

"It's about time Mark. It's been, what 5 years?" he said teasingly.

"Yeah well, I figured if she hasn't run from my mom and Cindy by now." he said with his arms around her waist.

"She's a braver soul then me. I wouldn't be able to handle Mrs. Cohen this long." Gina told her laughing.

"Yeah well, you got lucky. Your mother in law is cool. Thankfully mine lives in Scarsdale." Mimi told her laughing.

"Yeah, and thankfully she hates the city." Mark said laughing.

"Um guys, remember Lynda's first day of school. She's gonna be late." Roger told them as Lynda ate her breakfast.

"Yeah, I don't wanna be late from school." she said smiling up at them.

"OK shorty. We'll get a move on." Mark said laughing as they sat down and ate their breakfast. When they finished they all got ready to bring Lynda to school and left the loft.

"Mommy, can we go for ice cream after school?" Lynda asked holding Roger's hand as he held her Cinderella back pack in the other hand.

"We'll see baby girl, OK." she told her smiling.

"You don't want to spoil your dinner. Aunt Mimi is making your favorite." Roger said looking down at her.

"Macaroni and cheese with hot dogs?" Lynda asked looking at Mimi.

"That's right chica." Mimi told her with Mark's arm around her.

"Yay, that's the best. Thank you Aunt Mimi." she said smiling up at her with wide green eyes.

"Anything for my bonita chica." she said smiling at her.

"So when's the wedding?" Gina asked as Roger held her hand.

"We haven't decided yet. Will you help me plan it?" Mimi asked looking at Gina.

"Mimi, we got married in city hall. What do I know about planning a wedding. You did more planning for our wedding than we did." Gina told her laughing.

"Chica, you have to help me. Otherwise our wedding is gonna be a fiasco. You know how Adina could be. Please chica." Mimi begged as Roger laughed.

"OK, OK, I'll help." she said as they approached the school.

"Thank you so much. You are a life saver." she told her excitedly.

"Here we are baby girl. Are you ready?" Gina asked looking down at Lynda.

"Yeah mommy, I'm ready." she told her seeing all of the kids and parents in the school yard.

"You be good OK. Remember I love you and I am so proud of you." Roger said kneeling down in front of her as he put her Cinderella back pack on her.

"I love you too daddy. Are you gonna come with mommy to pick me up?" she asked hugging him.

"No princess, I have to work. But I love you and I want to hear all about your first day when I get home, OK?" he told her pushing her long blond hair behind her ears.

"OK daddy." she said looking at Gina who had knelt down next to Roger.

"You are gonna do great sweetie, OK. Just be good and be friendly. I love you." she said hugging her.

"I will mommy. I promise. I love you too." she said smiling at her as Mimi and Mark had similar conversations with her.

"We love you baby. Have a nice day." Gina said holding back tears as Lynda walked into the school.

"She's getting so big." Roger said with his arm around Gina's waist.

"Yeah she is. Kids tend to do that." she told him half laughing, half crying.

"She's gonna do great, you know." he told her bringing her into an embrace.

"I know. I'm just gonna miss having her around all day." she told him wiping her eyes.

"I know Baby. Come on, let's go. We can't stand here in front of the school all day." he said kissing her head.

"You're right. I can't keep her little forever." she said smiling at him.

"Unfortunately, no we can't." he told her kissing her before they all left the school to walk Roger to work.


	22. Chapter 22

"Gina, where are my dress socks?" Roger asked standing in the doorway of Lyndas bedroom.

"Gimme a minute Roger, let me just get Lynda's hair finished, OK?" she said looking up at him as she put Lynda's hair up.

"Mommy, why do I have to throw the flowers? I wanna keep them." she asked looking back at her.

"Because you're the flower girl and it's your job to throw the flowers. Can you stop moving so much please sweetie? I have to fix your hair." she said smiling at her.

"You look so beautiful Lynda and when mommy's done with your hair, you're gonna look just like her." Roger told her smiling at them.

"There, you heard daddy. Now will you stop moving?" she asked as Roger went into the living room.

"OK mommy." she said trying to sit still.

"Smile my girls." he said holding the camera up to take a picture of them.

"Roger, my hair's not done and I'm in my robe." Gina told him as he leaned against the doorway lowering the camera.

"You still look gorgeous." he told her as she laughed.

"Oh yeah, Mimi would love it if I walked down the aisle looking like this." she told him as he quickly took a picture.

"You always look gorgeous to me." he told her advancing the film.

"Roger, don't waste the film.I want to get plenty of pictures at the wedding." she told him finishing up Lynda's hair. "There, you're all done. Now just go into the living room and sit nice so mommy and daddy could finish getting ready, OK? And don't mess up your hair or your dress." she told her smiling.

"Mommy, can I go back downstairs to Aunt Mimi's ?" she said standing in front of her.

"No sweetie. Grandma is gonna be here in a little while to watch you so mommy and daddy could help her and Uncle Mark get ready. You can come down when we're ready to leave OK?" she told her leaving the bedroom.

"OK mommy." she said walking carefully into the living room as Roger took another picture of her. "Daddy, I wasn't ready." she told him smiling at him.

"Sorry my girl. I couldn't help it. You look just as gorgeous as mommy." he told her laughing as he followed Gina into their bedroom.

"Do you remember our wedding?" Gina asked smiling at him as she took his dress socks out of the dresser drawer nad handed them t him.

"Of course I do. You looked so gorgeous." he told her smiling at her.

"Yeah and Glenn found me that day." she said laughing.

"Yeah well we don't have to worry about that. I'm Mimi's ex boyfriend and I promise, I'm not gonna harass her into coming home with me." he told her laughing.

"Very funny." she told him as he sat on the bed putting his socks on.

"And 2 days later you found out you were pregnant with Lynda." he told her smiling as there was a knock on the door.

"One of the happiest days of my life." she said kissing him as she answered the door. "Hi mom." she said greeting her mother in law.

"Gina sweetie, you're not even dressed. You need to get a move on. Mimi must be freaking out down there." she said as Lynda jumped off the couch.

"Gramma." she called out rushing to the older woman.

"You look so beautiful pumpkin." Mrs. Davis said leaning down to hug her.

"Mommy did my hair. Daddy said I look just as gorgeous as mommy." she said as Roger appeared in the doorway all dressed, minus his tie.

"Well you do." she said smiling at her as she stood up. "Roger, where is your tie?" she asked coming out into the living room.

"Hello to you too mom. It's in my pocket. Collins is gonna help me with it. If I ever get over to his place." he said smiling as he greeted his mother.

"I'm sorry baby boy. You better get going. Mark must be a wreck." she said smiling at him.

"OK. Come here my girl. Give daddy a big kiss and a hug." he said leaning down in front of Lynda.

"I love you daddy." she told him hugging him around his neck tight.

"I love you too. I'll see you at the church, OK? Good luck and be good for grandma, OK." he said kissing her cheek.

"OK daddy. I will. Be good for Uncle Mark and Uncle Collins." she told him as they all laughed.

"I will. I'll see you at the church Baby. I love you." he said standing up to kiss Gina good bye.

"OK Honey. I love you too." she said caressing his stubbled cheek. "Roger." she said shifting her weight to one leg.

"What? I'm wearing a tux, you gotta give me something." he said laughing as he took her into his arms.

"Yeah, yeah. Go. Mark needs you." she said as he left the loft. "That husband of mine is so frustrating." she said laughing as Mrs. Davis put her arm around her shoulder.

"Yet you've loved him more than half your life." she told her laughing.

"Yes I have." she answered hugging her mother in law.

"You better get ready sweetie. Poor Mimi probably needs to be saved from Maureen." Mrs. Davis told her laughing.

"You're right." she said going into hers and Roger's bedroom to get dressed.

"Come on my little pumpkin, let's get your flower basket ready OK." she told her granddaughter.

"OK gramma." Lynda said smiling up at her as they went into the kitchen to get the flowers out of the refrigerator as Gina got ready.

"Mom, we'll call you when we're ready to go, OK? Knowing this group this is not gonna be G rated." Gina told her laughing as she rushed out of her bedroom all ready.

"OK sweetie." Mrs. Davis said as Lynda rushed over to Gina.

"Mommy, you look beautiful. Daddy is gonna love how you look." she said as Gina leaned down to kiss her.

"Pumpkin, daddy always loves how mommy looks." Mrs Davis said smiling. "You really do look beautiful Gina." she told her as Gina hugged Lynda.

"Thanks mom. Be good for grandma and I'll see you downstairs. I love you baby girl." she said kissing Lynda's head.

"OK mommy." she said as she rushed out the door to get down to Mimi and Mark's apartment.

"Oh thank God." Joanne called out as Gina entered the apartment.

"What happened? I was only gone an hour." she asked as Mimi sat on the couch with Maureen. She was crying.

"I can't do this Gina. Mark deserves better. What was I thinking?" she said looking up at her. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Mimi, you listen to me. Mark loves you and you love him. You deserve this. If anything, Mark is lucky that you're marrying him." she told her taking Mimi into her arms.

"Are you sure? I mean, I made so many mistakes in my life and because of those mistakes Mark's gonna have to watch me die." she cried on her shoulder.

"Mimi, you know that that's not gonna be any time soon. You are healthier than you've ever been. You take care of yourself and him for that matter." she told her lifting her chin up.

"Weren't you scared when you married Roger?" she asked sniffing as Maureen handed her a tissue.

"No I wasn't. And do you wanna know why?" she asked smiling down at her as Mimi nodded. "Because I love Roger so much, that any time I have with him, no matter how short or long is gonna be worth every second." she told her smiling down at her.

"I know, but it's different with you and Roger. You guys were in love way before he got HIV." she told her wiping her nose.

"Mimi, give in to love or live in fear. A very intelligent, amazing woman said that." she told her smiling.

"Oh yeah?" she answered her laughing.

"Yeah. Now how about we get you dressed and ready to marry your love?" she asked her caressing her hair.

"OK. Thank you. I love you chica." she said hugging her.

"Mimi, you know it would never work out between us. I'm married to Roger and you're about to marry Mark." she told her laughing.

"You have been married to Roger too long." Mimi said as the women laughed.

"Yeah well, he's my cross to bear." she told her laughing as they got up and began to get dressed.

"You look ravishing Mimi. Mark is gonna be speechless." Maureen told her as she and Gina fixed her veil.

"I hope not. He's gotta say his vows." Mimi said laughing looking at them through the mirror.

"OK, now for our wedding morning tradition." Gina said laughing.

"But I still have to put my make up on." Mimi said turning around.

"I thought it best if we wait on that. Remember my wedding morning?" she told her laughing.

"Good point." Mimi said as Maureen, Joanne and Gina sat around her.

"Maureen, where's the something old I asked you to get?" Gina asked as Mimi and Maureen began laughing. "You didn't." she said laughing along.

"It fits." Maureen said as she and Mimi hugged.

"We are a sick bunch." Gina said laughing along.

"OK. Something new. I thought since you're having a catholic wedding. Despite Mrs. Cohen's protest, I'd give you a traditional gift." Joanne said laughing handing her a small flat box.

"This is beautiful. My mama used to have one just like this." Mimi said opening the box which contained a monogrammed hankie. The monogram was an M and a C.

"I figured that." Joanne said smiling at her.

"Now borrowed. Lynda wanted me to give you this." Gina said smiling at her.

"It's her Cinderella tiara." Mimi said smiling at the rhinestoned childrens tiara.

"She said you should be a princess for your wedding." Gina said as tears came to her eyes.

"That goddaughter of mine is something else." Mimi said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Yes she is." Maureen said smiling at her as Mimi put the tiara on.

"Mimi, you don't have to wear it. You can carry it in your bag." Gina said as Mimi smiled at her.

"No, I want to. This is the sweetest thing ever." she told her as she fixed the tiara.

"It looks perfect." Gina said smiling at her.

"I am so lucky to have such a wonderful goddaughter." Mimi said wiping her eyes as she admired the tiara in the mirror.

"Well she has a wonderful godmother." Gina said playing with Mimi's hair.

"OK now the blue." Joanne said handing her a small gift bag trying to hurry things up.

"A garter. I love it." Mimi said as she slipped it on her leg.

"OK, now that that's taken care of, we need to call the little one down here so we can go and get you married." Gina told her smiling at her.

"Sounds perfect to me." Mimi said as Gina called Mrs. Davis upstairs.


	23. Chapter 23

"Mark, are you OK? You look like you're gonna puke, man." Roger asked him as Collins tied his tie.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just nervous." he told him sitting in the arm chair.

"Mark, you and Mimi have been in love for over almost years. You've been living together longer than that. Everything is gonna be fine." Roger told him smiling.

"I know. I want to marry Mimi. There's no one else I would rather marry. But I don't deserve her. She's amazing and I'm just this geeky filmmaker guy, who got lucky." he told him as Roger went over to sit on the coffee table.

"Mark, you deserve happiness with Mimi. Stop over analyzing and go marry that girl." Roger told him patting Mark on the leg.

"I know. I just think too much." he told him laughing.

"Yeah you do. Now get up and let's get you married." Collins told him patting him on the shoulder.

"OK. Let's do it." Mark said smiling up at them as they left the apartment and went to the church. His mother wanted them to get married in the synagogue in Scarsdale, but since Mimi is a catholic, Mark wanted her to have the wedding she always dreamed of. As he, Roger and Collins arrived at the church, Collins stayed in the foyer to walk Mimi down the aisle and Roger took his place next to Mark since he was the best man.

"Are you ready to do this, man?" Roger whispered to him as the music started.

"I am more than ready." Mark told him smiling as Maureen and Joanne walked down the aisle together.

"Are you ready sweetie?" Gina asked Mimi smiling.

"Yes, I'm ready." she told her smilng at her as she clutched onto Collins arm.

"OK, Lynda baby, you just follow mommy when Aunt Mimi tells you to, OK?" Gina said leaning down to her.

"I know mommy. I'm a big girl. I can do it. And I'll even throw the flowers." she told her smiling.

"OK sweetie. I love you." she said smiling at her.

"I love you too mommy." she answered smiling back as Gina began down the aisle. Roger's jaw dropped. She looked so gorgeous. She was beaming looking at him the whole walk down the aisle. As she reached her position on the alter opposite Roger and Mark, Lynda began walking and tossing the flower petals flawlessly. Roger and Gina watched her with pride. She did it perfectly. She took her position next to Gina as they waited for Mimi and Collins to begin their walk.

"Are you ready, Babygirl?" he whipered moving into Mark's view at the end of the aisle.

"I have never been more ready in my life." she told him smiling as they began to walk. She was a vision. The way the sunlight hit the tiara it looked like she was wearing a halo. All of the bohemians looked at each other and smiled up. They knew that was a sign from Angel. As Mimi reached Mark they smiled at each other and turned to face the priest. It was the perfect ceremony. Lynda stood right next to Gina perfectly still as Roger and Gina exchanged loving gazes.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride, Mr. Cohen." the priest said as Mrs. Cohen cried in the front row and Mark swept Mimi in his arms and kissed her.

"I love you Mimi." Mark said smiling at her.

"I love you too Mark." she said as everyone applauded.

"Now we party." Collins said laughing as Lynda ran to Roger.

"How did I do daddy?" she asked as he picked her up.

"You were perfect." he told her kissing her cheek.

"Did you notice what appeared over Mimi's head?" Gina asked smiling at Roger.

"I think we all noticed it Baby." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"That was definitely a good sign." Maureen said with her arm around Joanne.

"Yes it was." Roger told her as they all left the church to go to the reception hall Mr. And Mrs. Cohen booked.

"Mommy, can I mess up my hair now?" Lynda asked as Roger still carried her in his arms.

"Not yet sweetie. We have to take pictures." she said as they got in their car.

"Baby, is that the baby's tiara Mimi's wearing?" he asked her smiling over at her from the drivers seat.

"Yeah, Lynda wanted that to be her something borrowed and she insisted on wearing it." she said laughing as Roger looked back at Lynda from the rear view mirror.

"That was very sweet of you Lynda. To let your Aunt Mimi borrow your Cinderella crown." he told her smiling at her.

"Aunt Mimi likes Cinderella. I wanted her to be a princess at her wedding." she said smiling at him from her booster seat.

"Well she was a princess sweetie." Gina told her smiling at her.

"Can you believe Mark's mom? I'm surprised she didn't have a stroke because her son got married in a catholic church." Roger said laughing.

"Tell me about it. So how nervous was Mark?" she asked smiling at him.

"Really nervous. He kept going on about how he's the geeky filmmaker and he doesn't deserve to marry Mimi." he told her laughing.

"Mimi was the same way. She was feeling a lot of regret over him having to watch her die one of these days." she told him taking his right hand with her left.

"Mark doesn't care about that. He loves her. He'll do anything for her." he told her squeezing her hand.

"That's what I told her. And then she asked me if I was nervous to marry you?" she told him laughing.

"And what did you tell her?" he asked smiling as they pulled up to the hall.

"I wasn't nervous to marry you Honey. I have wanted to marry you since I was 15. I love you Roger." she told him leaning over to kiss him.

"I know Baby. I love you too." he told her pulling her into a more passionate kiss.

"Eww, you guys are gross." Lynda told them from the back seat.

"Sorry my girl. I just felt like kissing mommy. Let's get in there before we got shot by Mrs. Cohen." Roger told them laughing.

"Good idea." Gina told him laughing as they got out of the car.


	24. Chapter 24

"Daddy, did you see my math book?" Lynda asked as Roger cooked breakfast.

"Did you look down at Uncle Mark and Aunt Mimi's place." he asked flipping the pancakes.

"Oh right. Uncle Collins was helping me study for my test last night." she said rushing towards the door.

"Tell them breakfast is almost ready." he shouted as she ran out the door.

"Where'd Lynda go?" Gina asked putting her hair in a pony tail.

"Down to get her math book." he told her putting the pancakes on a platter.

"Oh OK. She was really freaked out over that test she has today." she told him taking a piece of toast off of the plate on the counter.

"I know Baby. But she's gonna ace it like she always does." he told her kissing head.

"She wouldn't take anything less." Gina told him as Lynda, Mimi and Mark came into the loft.

"Good morning Davis'" Mimi said with her arm around Lynda's shoulders.

"Good morning Cohen's." Gina said turning to them. "How do you feel Mimi?" she asked smiling at her as Lynda put her math book in her book bag.

"Morning sickness sucks. But I don't have to tell you that." she said laughing as she sat at the dining room table.

"Sweetie, the doctor said it would go away soon." Mark said getting her a glass of orange juice.

"Well that's good." Roger said handing Gina the platter with all the pancakes on it as Lynda brought over the syrup and butter.

"Did you have morning sickness with me?" Lynda asked sitting next to Gina.

"Yeah, but it wasn't too bad." she said smiling at her.

"Oh dad, I almost forgot. We're having a 5th grade talent show and my teacher said I should sing and play my guitar for it. She thinks I could win." she told him as she dished out her breakfast.

"That's great my girl. But do you want to do it?" he asked sipping his coffee.

"Yeah I do. Will you help me. I want to do the song you wrote for Aunt Mimi." she told him pouring syrup on her pancakes.

"How come you don't want to do any of the songs you wrote?" he asked putting a piece of sausage in his mouth.

"Because I like the song you wrote for Aunt Mimi. It's really nice." she said shoving some pancake in her mouth.

"She's right Honey. It is a nice song." Gina told him picking up her coffee.

"If you really want to do that one, I'll definitely help you with it." he told her as she jumped out of her chair.

"Thank you daddy. You are awesome." she said hugging him.

"Anything for my girl." he told her hugging her back.

"Come on Lynda. You're gonna be late for school. Daddy's leaving soon." Gina told her as she went back to her chair.

"OK mom. So Aunt Mimi, did you guys come up with any names for the baby yet?" she asked taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Well, for a girl I was thinking Angel Marie for Auntie Angel and your mom and for a boy we want Roger Thomas for your dad and Uncle Collins." she said as Roger and Gina both looked at her.

"Mimi, you don't have to do that." Gina told her with tears in her eyes.

"Chica, listen. You're the reason it's possible for this baby to be born. You saved my life." Mimi said leaning over to hug Gina.

"We're honored guys. Really." Roger said smiling at them.

"Well you are the god parents." Mark said smiling as he caressed Mimi's back

"This is gonna be great. I can't wait until the baby is born." Lynda said excitedly as she brought her plate to the sink.

"Yeah, let's just hope little Cohen here has more patience than you did." Roger told her as everyone laughed.

"I couldn't help it." she told them laughing as she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and fix her hair.

"Honey, you have to go." Gina told him laughing.

"Oh shit. I'm gonna be late. Come on Lyn, we gotta get going kiddo." he said putting his plate in the sink.

"I'm coming daddy." she said rushing out of the bathroom and putting her back pack on her back.

"Bye sweetie. Good luck on your math test." Gina told her kissing her goodbye.

"Thanks mom." she said smiling at her.

"Bye chica, good luck." Mimi said kissing her goodbye.

Thanks Aunt Mimi. I'll see you later, right Uncle Mark?" she said kissing Mimi goodbye before moving over to Mark.

"Yeah shorty, I can't wait." he said hugging her.

"Remember no conning Uncle Mark into buying you high heels. I mean it Lynda Marianna. You're getting sneakers." Roger said coming out of his bedroom buttoning his work shirt.

"I won't dad. I promise." she said smiling at him.

"Bye Baby, I love you." he said kissing Gina goodbye.

"I love you too Honey." she told him as he and Lynda left the loft.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Mark asked as Mimi and Gina looked at each other and laughed.

"Mark, she's 11. She's gonna try to con you. You just have to remember, you're going for sneakers. They don't come in high heels." Gina told him laughing.

"Why do I have to take her?" Mark asked whining.

"Because she wanted to go with Uncle Mark and you need the practice." Mimi told him leaning over to kiss him.

"You know why that is, right?" Mark asked helping Gina clean up the breakfast dishes.

"Because daddy has to work." Gina told him laughing.

"Oh leave her alone, she's a daddy's girl. There's nothing wrong with that." Mimi said getting up to clear off the table.

"No there isn't. She worships the ground he walks on. It's nice. I never had that with my own dad." Gina said smiling at her.

"Have you heard from your parents lately?" Mimi asked smiling up at Gina as she washed the dishes.

"No and I probably won't until next month. They went to Europe. It's their retirement trip or something." she said smiling at her.

"They're gonna miss your anniversary?" Mimi asked putting the juice away.

"That's OK. She's sleeping at Roger's moms house so we can have our special night." Gina said drying off her hands.

"Well that's good. What are you guys gonna do anyway?" Mark asked drying the dishes and putting them away.

"I don't know. Roger asked if he could plan it and surprise me." Gina said pouring herself another cup of coffee.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea? Remember what happened when he planned your 5th anniversary?" Mimi asked as everyone laughed.

"I highly doubt Metallica is performing this year, so I think I'm good." Gina told her still laughing.

"Let's hope." Mark said laughing. "You almost killed him when you got home." he told her as Gina buried her face in her hands.

"Yeah, I was pretty scary, wasn't I?" Gina asked as Mimi rubbed her back.

"Don't worry chica. If Mark did that on one of our anniversaries, I'd have his head." Mimi told her laughing.

"Oh yeah, can you picture me at a Metallica concert? I don't think so Sweetie." he said smiling at her.

"What do you think he has planned?" Mimi asked as Mark put his arms around Mimi's waist to caress her slightly swollen belly.

"I don't know, but I can't wait to find out." she said smiling at them.


	25. Chapter 25

"Mom dad, gramma's here." Lynda shouted jumping off of the window seat and rushing to the door.

"Lynda, don't run down the stairs." Roger yelled out to her as he came out of his room tying his tie.

"OK dad." she yelled going down the stairs.

"Baby, my mom's here." Roger told her as she came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, I heard Hurricane Lynda rush out of here." she said laughing as she came out ready to go.

"You look amazing Baby." Roger told her smiling at her.

"You don't look too bad yourself." she told him leaning up to kiss him as Roger swept her in his arms.

"Guys must you always do that?" Lynda asked entering the loft with Mrs. Davis.

"Oh leave them alone pumpkin. When you're married for 12 years, you could be so lucky to be as in love as your parents." Mrs. Davis told her smiling as Roger turned to face his mother.

"Thank you mom. See." he told Lynda sticking his tongue out at her as she laughed.

"Dad, you're pathetic." she told him laughing at him.

"Roger, are you wearing a tie? Voluntarily?" Mrs. Davis asked looking up at him.

"Yes he is." Gina told her smiling at up at him.

"You must have some night planned." Mrs. Davis told him smiling.

"I don't know. He won't tell me. He wants to surprise me." Gina said looking up at Roger.

"Not another Metallica concert, I hope." she said as she and Gina laughed.

"That was one year and I thought it would be cool. You liked Metallica when we were in school." he told her defensively.

"Roger that was 22 years ago. I think I grew out of it." she said smiling at him.

"Well it's not another Metallica concert. I promise." he said smiling down at her.

"You better hope not. Gina didn't talk to you for a week after that." Mrs. Davis told him.

"I remember that. It was fun. At least I didn't have to worry about walking in on them making out with each other." Lynda said laughing.

"You think you're so cute, don't you little lady?" Roger told her leaning down to kiss her head.

"I do my best. Mom says it's your fault anyway. You're a smart alleck too." she told him laughing as she hugged him.

"Thanks a lot Baby." he said smiling at Gina.

"What? You are." she said laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. We have to get going. Our reservations are at 7." Roger said smiling at Lynda.

"Have fun guys." Lynda said leaning up to kiss Roger goodbye. "Happy Anniversary guys." she said hugging him.

"Thank you my girl. Be good for grandma. I love you." Roger said hugging her tight.

"I will. I love you too daddy." she said going to Gina. "I love you mom." she said hugging her tight.

"I love you too sweetie. Don't watch too much TV, OK." she said hugging her back.

"Don't worry, I just got a few Judy Blume books. We're gonna read them together." Mrs. Davis said smiling at Lynda.

"I love Judy Blume. Thanks gramma." Lynda told her excitely as she ran in her room to get her bag.

"I know you do. Happy Anniversary you two. Have a nice night. I love you both." Mrs. Davis told them hugging them goodbye.

"Thanks mom." Roger said smiling at her as they left the loft. Mrs. Davis and Lynda got in her car and Roger and Gina got into their car.

"So reservations, huh? Where to?" she asked curously.

"You'll see." he told her as he drove to a nice french restaurant uptown.

"This is really nice. And expensive. Roger how could we afford this?" she asked as they got out of the car.

"It's OK Baby, I've been saving up for a while." he told her smiling down at her.

"It's incredible Roger." she told him smiling up at him.

"Happy Anniversary Baby. I love you." he said taking her into his arms and kissing her.

"I love you too Roger." she said wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close.

"Come on, I have a big night planned." he told her leading her into the restaurant.

"This is already the anniversary we've ever had." she told him smiling.

"Ever?" he asked smiling down at her as the maitre'd led them to their table.

"_Happy Anniversary Baby." 17 year old Roger said as he leaned over to his night table to retrieve a small box._

"_Roger, what is this?" she asked sitting up on the bed as he handed the box to her._

"_Open it." he told her sitting up with her._

"_Roger, this is beautiful. I love it." she told him smiling at it._

"_Gina, I want you to marry me when you get out of college." he told her kissing her shoulder._

"_I would love to." she said looking back at him as he took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger._

"_I want to get you a better one when I can afford it. But for now, I would be honored if you wore this." he told her smiling at her._

"_I don't need an expensive engagement ring, Roger. I love this one. I love you." she told him leaning up to kiss him._

"_I love you too Gina." he told her as they held each other in Roger's bed._

"You're talking about the anniversary you proposed to me the first time, aren't you?" she asked as they sat down.

"Yeah, I am." he said smiling at her.

"That was amazing. Remember how mad my parent were when they found out?" Gina asked him laughing.

"Do I? I thought your dad was gonna have a stroke he was yelling so loud." Roger said laughing as he remembered that night.

"_What do you mean you're engaged? Your 17. Gina Marie, you're going to college next fall." Mr. Darrien yelled as Gina and Roger sat silently on the couch holding hands._

_  
"I know dad. We're not getting married until I get out of college anyway." Gina argued back as Mrs. Darrien stood next to her husband._

"_And you are going away to college. I'm not having you go to community college. You're smart enough to go away to a good school." he yelled pointing to her._

"_Dad, it's my life. I want to stay here so I can be closer to Roger." she yelled standing up now._

"_Oh no you're not. You're going to Ohio State like we talked about." Mrs. Darrien cut in as Gina looked at her mother._

"_No I'm not mom, I'm gonna be 18 soon. You guys can't tell me what to do with my life. Roger and I are gonna get an apartment after we graduate and he's gonna work and play clubs on the weekend until I get out of college and then we're gonna get married and you're not gonna stop us." she told them taking Roger's hand and leaving the house._

"_Don't you walk away from us. We aren't done discussing this." Mr. Darrien yelled as they got in Gina's car and left._

"I know." she told him as they ate their dinner.

"OK Baby, I want to propose a toast. To my beautiful wife, who I've loved for 22 years of my life and I will love you forever." Roger said holding his wine glass up to her.

"And to my wonderful husband. I love you so much my love." she told him smiling before they sipped their wine.


	26. Chapter 26

"Roger, that was incredible. I am so sorry I doubted you." Gina told him as they entered the building.

"That night's not over yet my beautiful wife." he told her leading her up to the roof.

"Why are we going up to the roof Roger?" she asked curiously as he opened the door. Their christmas lights were hanging above there were candles everywhere. "Roger, this is beautiful. How did you do all this?" she asked looking around.

"Collins and Mark helped." he told her holding on to her as he led her to a blanket laying on the roof where his guitar sat.

"This is amazing Roger. Wow." she said sitting her down.

"I wanted to play for you. I know it's been a while since you've been able to come see me perform at the club, so I wanted to do a private show for you." he told her quietly as they sat down.

"I love it. This is the most amazing night." she told him smiling at him as he picked up his guitar.

"Well I love you Baby." he told her as he began to play. He sung songs he had written for her in high school as well as songs he had written for her within the last 12 years. It was a magical night. It had started getting chilly so they went inside to the loft.

"Roger, this was such a beautiful anniversary. I'm sorry I gave you a hard time." she told him smiling at him.

"That's OK Baby. But I'm pretty sure I've heard the last of the Metallica concert fiasco?" he asked smiling at her.

"Oh yeah. I'd say so." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"Good." he said sweeping her into his arms and kissing her long and deep. "I love you Gina." he whispered as he caressed her face.

"I love you too Roger." she whispered kissing him again as Roger picked her up and carried her into their bedroom and they made love.

"I can't believe we've been together 22 years." Roger said caressing her bare shoulders.

"I can't believe we're gonna have a 12 year old next summer." Gina told him laughing.

"Yeah, she's becoming something else, isn't she." Roger said laughing.

"She sure is. She's a wise ass like you and she's smart like me. Thank God." she said laughing as he lifted his head up to her.

"Hey. I'm smart. I married you, didn't I?" he asked getting on top of her and kissing her.

"Yes you did." she told him kissing him back. "You are very ambitious tonight." she told him laughing.

"Yeah well it's our anniversary tonight. I figure we could go for a record." he told her laughing as he pulled her into another kiss.

"Baby, the phone is ringing." Roger said nudging Gina.

"What time is it?" she asked looking around.

"8:30." he told her rolling over.

"I am gonna shoot who ever that is." she groaned reaching for the phone.

"Be careful what you say, it could be your daughter." he told her laughing.

"I'll really shoot her." she said picking up the phone. "Hello."

"Mrs. Gina Davis, please." the voice on the other end asked.

"Speaking." she answered with her eyes still closed.

"I'm calling from the American embassy in Paris. I'm sorry to inform you that your parents were killed in an automobile accident earlier today." the voice told her very monotoned as she sat up in the bed.

"Are you sure? Elizabeth and Steven Darrien." she asked as Roger sat up too.

"What's going on?" he asked quietly as she waved her hand at him.

"You will need to fly here to Paris to and claim your parents bodies." the voice told her as tears filled her eyes.

"I understand. I'm sorry, can you call me back later? Maybe in an hour. I can get all of the information then." she asked as Roger put his arms around her shoulders.

"No problem Mrs. Davis. I can call you back in an hour. I'm sorry for your loss." the voice said hanging up the phone.

"Baby, what is it?" he asked as she hung up the phone.

"My parents were killed in a car accident in Paris earlier." she said as tears poured from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Baby." he said kissing her shoulder before wrapping his arms around him.

"My dad just had to travel when he retired. My mom didn't want to. She always gave in to him though." she told him angrily as she cried.

"It's OK Baby." he told her caressing her hair.

"Now I have to go to Paris and claim their bodies." she told him wiping her eyes.

"We need passports." he told her as she looked up at him.

"Roger, you don't have to come with me." she told him as he wiped her face.

"I'm not gonna make you go through this on your own." he told her sweeping her hair out of her face.

"Roger, we can't afford for both of us to go to Paris and what about Lynda. Oh my God, how are we gonna tell Lynda that they died?" she asked beginning to cry again.

"We'll borrow the money from my mom. And my mom can stay here with Lynda while we're gone. Everyone could help her. Baby, it'll be OK. Don't worry about it." he told her bringing her closer to him.

"And what about Mimi. She has her sonogram next week." she said looking up at him.

"Baby, please stop worrying about everyone else. Your parents just died. You need to concentrate on yourself." he told her as her body wracked with grief.

"I can't believe they're gone." she cried as he rocked her back and forth.

"I know Baby. I know." he told her caressing her hair.

"I have to call your mom. We need to drive up there to tell Lynda." she said wiping her eyes and getting out of bed.

"I'll call her Baby. Why don't you go in the shower? You'll feel better." he told her looking up at her.

"OK. That's a good idea. Lynda doesn't need to see me a mess." she said grabbing a towel and going into the bathroom.

"Mom, it's me... No, it's OK. I just called to let you know that me and Gina are driving up today... Gina's parents died in a car accident in Paris and we need to tell Lynda... As well as to be expected. Um mom, we need to borrow money to go to Paris to claim their bodies and get passports... Thank you so much mom... I know, we'll pay you back. Oh mom, one more thing... Yeah, thanks mom. You're the best. Yeah, we'll be there as soon as we can... No, I'm driving... OK, we'll see you later... we love you too mom... I will. Bye." he said hanging up the phone.

"Did you call your mom?" she asked quietly as she came in wrapped in a towel.

"Yeah, she said us borrowing the money would be no problem. And she said she would stay here with Lynda while we're gone." he told her getting up to be with her.

"Good. OK. That's a couple of things I don't have to worry about. I'm gonna get dressed and go down to see how Mimi's doing. Why don't you go in the shower?" she said taking clothes out of the dresser.

"OK Baby. I'll come down when I'm done." he told her kissing her head before getting ready to leave the bedroom.

"Roger." she said holding his arm.

"What is it baby?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thank you. I love you." she said wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him tight.

"Hey Gina. You never have to thank me for being there for you. You're my wife. I love you. I'll do anything for you." he told her kissing her head.

"I know. You better go in the shower. We have to go to your moms." she said letting him go.

"OK Baby." he said going in the bathroom.


	27. Chapter 27

"Are you OK Baby?" Roger asked as they entered the neighborhood.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said staring down the street at her old house.

"We have to go in Gina." he said parking the car in the driveway.

"I know." she said looking at him. Her eyes were blank and he could tell she was ready to cry.

"Hey, Gina. I love you." he said leaning over to her.

"I know. I love you too Roger." she said forcing a smile as they got out of the car and went to the house.

Mom, dad. What are you guys doing here?" Lynda asked looking up as Roger nad Gina walked into the Davis house.

"We have something to talk to you about my girl." Roger told her holding Gina'a hand.

"What's up guys?" she asked putting her book down as Roger and Gina sat in front of her.

"Sweetie, grandma and grandpa got into a car accident in Paris and I'm sorry. They died." Gina said holding her hands.

"Are you OK mommy?" she asked looking at Gina concerned.

"Yeah sweetie, I'm OK. Daddy and I just have to go to Paris to bring them home so we can bury them. Grandma is gonna bring you home and stay with you and everyone is gonna help. We'll be back as soon as we can, but with all the red tape over there, we have no idea how long it's gonna take to get them out of there." Gina told her as Roger rubbed her back and Lynda moved next to Gina to hug her.

"I'm sorry mommy." she said playing with Gina's hair.

"Are you OK sweetie?" she asked looking down at her.

"Yeah mommy, I'm fine. I'll be good for grandma and everyone else. You just go bring grandma and grandpa home, OK?" she said quietly looking at her.

"Thank you sweetie." Gina told her pushing her long golden blond hair behind her ear.

"We should go work on getting our passports." Roger told her as Mrs. Davis handed him a credit card.

"There is no spending limit on this. Anything you need, you put it on here and I'll give you some spending money." Mrs. Davis said standing over Roger.

"Thanks mom. Lynda, why don't you go upstairs for a little while so we can talk to grandma?" Roger said caressing her hand.

"But I wanna stay with mommy." she told him holding on to Gina.

"No, it's OK sweetie. I'm fine. You go. Me and daddy just need to talk to grandma for a little whil, OK?" she told her kissing her head.

"OK mommy." she said reluctantly as she went up to her room.

"Are you OK honey?" Mrs. Davis asked sitting next to Gina.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said leaning to to her.

"I don't want you to worry about everything. Me and the gang'll take care of Lynda. You just concentrate on taking care of yourself, OK?" she said caressing her daughter in laws back.

"Thanks mom. Really. We really appreciate you lending us the money and taking care of Lynda. She has a science test on Tuesday and a math test on Thursday." she said breaking down in her arms.

"Oh honey, it's OK. You let it out." she said as Roger leaned on putting his head in his hands.

"I don't understand. I mean, how could they both be gone. Just like that." she asked as Roger reached out for her.

"I know Baby." he said as she sat up wiping her eyes.

"We have things to do. We have to get our passports and make the arrangements." she told them calming herself down.

"It's OK to mourn Baby." he told her caressing her back.

"I'm gonna have plenty of time to mourn when I get them home. Right now we have a lot to do." she said getting up to go upstairs.

"Where are you going Baby?" Roger asked standing up.

"I have to say goodbye to Lynda so we can go get things done." she told him as she went upstairs to Lynda's room, which used to be Roger's room. "Lynda, can I come in?" she asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah mom." she said looking up from her book.

"Hey, are you doing OK?" Gina asked sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm OK mommy. I'm sad about grandma and grandpa." she told her looking up at her.

"I know sweetie. You're allowed to cry, you know? It's OK." Gina told her pushing her hair behind her ear.

"I know. I don't feel like it right now." she said moving closer to her.

"Don't think you have to hold this in. Because you don't, you know. Not for me." she told her daughter caressing her face.

"I know mom. I'm OK." she told her trying to smile.

"I love you Lynda, you know that right?" she asked looking down at her.

"I know mom. I love you too." she told her reaching out to hug her.

"Me and daddy have to go and do some stuff. Grandma's gonna bring you home and stay with you, OK? Why don't you come down and say good bye?" she said kissing her head.

"OK mom." she told her smiling as they left the room.

"Hi my girl. How are you doing?" Roger asked getting up to hug Lynda.

"I'm OK daddy." she said as he kissed her head.

"You guys should be able to get expedited passports given the circumstances. You may need to show documentation, but you need to go down to a federal building down in the city. But you shouldn't have a problem." Mrs. Davis said as Roger kept his arms around Lynda.

"Maybe we can go to the UN and maybe they can get us temporary passports or something." Roger said caressing his daughters back.

"OK. We should be going then." Gina told him looking down at Lynda.

"I'll be OK guys. Grandma can take care of me." she told them looking up.

"You be good and don't forget about your science and Math tests this week, OK? You need to study." Roger said looking down at her.

"I will daddy. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." she said as he hugged her again.

"I love you my girl." he said hugging her tight.

"I love you too daddy." she said smiling up at him.

"OK. Here here little girl." Gina said as she held her arms out for Lynda.

"I love you mommy." she said hugging her tight.

"I know sweetie, I love you too. You be good for grandma and we'll see you before we leave, OK?" she said hugging her tight.

"I know mom. I will. Don't worry about me. You just do what you have to do." Lynda said looking up at her.

"You are one incredible kid, you know that?" Gina said smiling down at her.

"I know. Like daddy always says, I'm just like you." she said as Gina kissed her head.

"Thanks sweetie. I needed that." she said kissing her head again.

"Take care of what you need to take care of. Remember, use the credit card whenever you need it. I'll take care of everything here." Mrs. Davis said before hugging them.

"Thanks mom. We owe you." Roger said smiling at her.

"Nonesense. Just take care of your wife." she whispered hugging him.

"Always mom." he whispered back before Mrs. Davis hugged Gina.

"I'm so sorry sweetie." she told her caressing her hair.

"Thanks mom. We'll call you later. OK." she said hugging her tight.

"I'll see you later. I love you my sweetie." she said smiling at her.

"I know mom. I love you too." she said before they left.


	28. Chapter 28

"OK do we have everything?" Gina asked rushing around the loft.

"Yeah Baby, we have everything. Our flight leaves in 2 hours. We need to go. Now." Roger told her as everyone sat in the loft helping them get ready.

"OK. Remember Lynda, be good for everyone. And don't try to hustle grandma into taking you shopping. The last thing you need miss are more shoes." Gina said kissing Lynda's head.

"I'll be fine mom. Don't worry mom. Just go." she said hugging her.

"OK sweetie. I love you." she said hugging her back.

"I love you too mommy, now go." she said smiling at her breaking free to run over to Roger.

"Come here my girl. I'm gonna miss you." he said hugging her.

"I'm gonna miss you too daddy. Take care of mom, OK." she told him smiling at him.

"I will. Be good. I love you." he said hugging her tight.

"I love you too daddy." she said hugging him back.

"You guys have to go. You have to pass through security and stuff." Mimi said rushing them out the door.

"OK we love you guys. We'll try to call from the hotel." Gina said picking up her carry on bag.

"We love you too. Just take care of yourself chica, OK?" Mimi said hugging Gina.

"I will. You too." she said as she rushed out the door.

"Are you OK Baby?" Roger asked as they got into the cab.

"Yeah, I'm OK. I just want to get them home and bury them." she said looking up at him.

"I know Baby." he said as the cab began to drive to Laguardia Airport. They boarded their plane and the plane took off. Gina couldn't sleep the whole flight. It had been 2 weeks since she got the phone call telling her that her parents were dead. She set everything up with the help of Mrs. Davis and her parents attorneys.

"Roger, we're here." she whispered nudging him.

"Oh Baby, I'm sorry. I must have fallen asleep. Did you sleep any?" he asked looking up at her.

"No, I couldn't." she told him standing up.

"Baby, I'm worried about you. You haven't been dealing with this." he said getting up too.

"Roger, can we talk about this another time. Please. There's a lot that needs to be done and I think I'm under enough stress, don't you?" she told him taking her carry on out of the compartment above her.

"OK, but Gina, we need to talk about this." he told her taking the bag from her.

"I will, just not now, OK? Please." she begged as she began towards the front of the plane.

"OK." he said quietly as he followed her. They hailed a cab and managed to get to the American embassy despite their lack of knowledge of the french language.

"Hi, I'm Gina Davis. I need to speak to a Martin Carter. It's about my parents, Elizabeth and Steven Darrien. They were killed in a car accident a couple of weeks ago." she said as she approached the reception desk.

"One moment Ms. Davis." the french woman at the desk told her picking up the phone.

"It's Mrs. Davis." Gina told her not realizing it.

"Pardon." the woman asked politely.

"Nothing. Sorry." she said as Roger reached out for her hand.

"Mrs. Davis, you can go up to the 3rd floor. Mr. Carter is expecting you." the woman told her looking up at her.

"Thank you." Roger said picking up the suitcase his mother loaned him as he followed Gina to the elevator. As they arrived upstairs, Mr. Carter was waiting for them outside the elevators.

"Mrs. Davis, I'm Martin Carter. We spoke on the phone. I'm sorry we're meeting under these circumstance." he said holding his hand out to her. He was tall, with dark brown hair and he was wearing a dark blue suit.

"Gina Davis, this is my husband Roger. I apologize for bringing our bags. We came straight from the airport." she told him as Roger held her hand

"Would you two like to get settled in before we do this?" he asked looking down at her.

"No, please. I would just like to see my parents and get the paper work rolling, please. We have an 11 year old to get home to." she said squeezing Roger's hand.

"Very well. You can put your bags in my office if you'd like and I can take you to identify their bodies and we can go on from there." he said looking at them.

"Thank you Mr. Carter." Roger said as they followed him to his office.

"OK my car is in the basement. If you can follow me, please." he said leading them out of the building.

"Are you OK Baby?" Roger asked putting is arms around her shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm OK." she said looking up at him. She was getting sick of him asking her that. She knew he meant well, but the last thing she needed to be at a time like this was not OK.

"I love you Gina." he whispered before they got to the car.

"I love you too Roger." she said looking up at him as he leaned down to kiss her head as he held the car door open for her. As they drove to the morgue, no one spoke. Roger held her hand tight as if not to let her fall. He understood what she was feeling. She was anxious and fearful. When they pulled in the parking lot, Roger tried to help her out of the car, but she resisted.

"Baby, are you OK?" he asked kneeling next to the car.

"I can't do this. I don't want to do this." she said as tears fell from her eyes.

"I know Baby. You're not alone. I'm right here." he told her reaching out for her face.

"Is everything OK, Mrs. Davis?" Mr. Carter asked looking down at them.

"Can you give us a minute please?" Roger asked looking up at him.

"Sure. Take your time." he said stepping around the corner to give them privacy.

"Gina what is it?" he asked holding her hand.

"I can't do this. See my parents dead like that? I mean, the last time I saw them, was at my dad's retirement party and they were so excited to be traveling. And now they're dead. All at once, they're both gone." she cried as Roger leaned up to hold her.

"Baby, I know. It was sudden, but we have to get them back home. They deserve to be laid to rest together at home." he told her caressing her hair.

"I know. I'm sorry. I need to do this. I have to be the adult now." she said pulling away from him wiping her eyes.

"So that's what's going on?" he asked looking down at her.

"What?" she asked looking up at him.

"This. You shutting down. Baby, you don't have to hide your feelings to be an adult. They're your parents. You're allowed to mourn for them." he told her caressing her face.

"Roger, I'm an only child. If I fall apart, who's gonna plan the funeral, who's gonna identify their bodies, who's gonna be there for Lynda?" she told him as he caressed her shoulder.

"Gina, you're not going through this all alone. I can help with all of it. I'm here for you and Lynda. I'm just worried about you. You're holding everything in and it's not healthy." he told her as she looked up at him.

"Roger, I'm sorry if I'm not mourning the way you think I should. But you know better than anyone that my relationship with my parents was complicated at best. I mean all the stuff they put us through when we were in high school, used your love for me to manipulate you into breaking up with me so I'd go to Ohio, Glenn. Do you know what my father said the day after I lost the baby?" she asked yelling at him.

"No Baby. What?" he asked listening to her.

"He told me, thank God, now you're not gonna be stuck with that boy's bastard child. Roger, I was 17 and had just lost our baby. The worst thing that could ever happen to me in my whole life and he's celebrating like he won the lottery or something. And my mother just told me that maybe it was a sign that you and I weren't meant to be. And then when he found me and wanted me to go home with him and have our marriage annulled because I couldn't possibly have been sober to marry you. I mean, sure things have been nice these last 12 years, but that's only because I kept them at arms length. I didn't want them to get close enough to destroy us again. But Lynda deserved to know her grandparents and now they're gone. Just like that. Off the hook." she yelled at him beginning to cry.

"I know Baby, but they're still your parents and I know you're still angry with them. I also know you love them. I just don't want you to have a breakdown all of a sudden because you held everything in." he told her taking her in his arms.

"Roger, I'm sad and angry at the same time. They would have rathered travel to Paris than to spend time with their granddaughter." she said looking up at him.

"And their daughter?" he asked as she sat up straight.

"No. Too much has happened for me to forget everything they've done to us. I may have forgiven them, but I can't forget. I won't. We lost 7 years. 7 years that would have changed everything for both of us. We both wouldn't be recovering drug addicts, you wouldn't be..." she started when he cut her off.

"Gina, no. You can't lay that on them. That was my own doing." he told her told her sternly.

"You mean to tell me, had we still been together, you would have still got with that April girl and contracted HIV? No, you wouldn't have. And now, your wife and daughter are being robbed of who knows how many years with you because they thought they knew what was best for me." she yelled at him forcefully wiping her eyes.

"Gina, listen to me. I was ass. It was me. I put the needle in my arm. Sure April waved it in front of me, but I'm the one who injected the poison into my veins." he said taking her face in his hands.

"Roger, I can't do this right now. I have to go identify my parent's bodies and try to get them home." she told him getting out of the car on the other side.

"Gina, where are you going?" he asked getting out of the car.

"Roger, I need to do this alone. Please. Can we talk about this later?" she asked turning to look at him.

"You don't need to do this alone Gina." he called out walking closer to her.

"Yes I do." she said turning to walk away from him. He stood there for a minute waiting for her to come back, but she didn't. He went into the building and was directed to the morgue. When he got down there, she was standing over her parents bodies alone emotionless. He wanted so badly to go in there and wrap his arms around her, he knew she wasn't ready. Her feelings for her parents were complicated. He needed to give her space. She was going through a tough time.

A/N: Sorry, emotional chapter. I dedicate this to my friend and Renthead partner in crime BohemianGirl06. Thank you so much for your help with this story and your friendship outside of fanfic. You are awesome.


	29. Chapter 29

"Gina, can we talk?" Roger asked while they were packing to go home.

"Roger please, I just want to get home. I'm exhausted and I really need to see Lynda right now." she told him folding the clothes and putting them in the suitcase.

"Gina we can't leave Paris like this." he told her sitting on the bed next to the suitcase.

"Like what? You think I'm a cold hearted bitch and I just choose to deal with things in my own way." she said turning her back on him to get more clothes.

"That's the point Gina, you're not dealing with things. You're holding things in. I'm worried about you." said reaching out for her arm.

"Roger, we've been over this. If I need to breakdown, I'll let you know. But right now I really want to get packed and get out of this country." she told him taking her arm away from him.

"Are you looking to start using again? Because that's exactly what's gonna happen if you keep doing this to yourself." he said standing up to get away from her.

"Screw you Roger. I haven't used in over 12 years and you know that. What's that got to do with anything?" she yelled angrily throwing the clothes she was holding into the suitcase.

"So then stop acting like an addict? You think you can handle everything yourself and you can't. This you can't handle yourself. When are you gonna see that?" he yelled back going into the bathroom to get the toiletries.

"My feelings for my parents were complicated. How does that make me an addict?" she asked chasing after him.

"You're not asking for help when you obviously need it. I mean, look at you Gina, your parents just died and you're acting like they got a case of the damn hiccups. If you're still pissed at them over what they put you through all those years ago, be pissed. Throw things. Scream. But don't just walk around like everything is fine. Because you're not fine. Remember me? I've known you for 22 years. You can't fool me. But until you can admit that you need help, I can't help you." she yelled at her as she looked down.

"The only think I need right now is get out of this god forsaken country and get home. I have to finish packing." she said turning her back on him again.

"Fine Gina. You wanna shut me out? Great. But whether you remember this or not, they put me through the same shit, and I'm not their kid. So that only means that I'm still here because I love you." he yelled at her as he threw things in the carry on bag frustratingly. He didn't know what to do to get through to his wife. She was pushing him away when she needed him the most. It made him worry about her. She was gonna snap one of these days and he didn't know how to help her.

"We have to go." she told him coldly as they left the hotel and headed to the airport. They didn't speak a word to each other the whole ride home. Roger fell asleep on the plane and Gina didn't. She sat up thinking about her life. She loved Roger and Lynda, but had her parents not interfered to begin with, she and Roger could have had more children. Getting pregnant with Lynda was a wonderful, unexpected surprise. She wanted to give Roger a son. He was such a wonderful father to their little girl and he never mentioned wanting a son, but every man wanted a son. But her parents had to play with their lives and now with Roger being HIV positive, the chances of having another child would be slim. She hated fighting with Roger, but he just didn't understand her feelings. He thought it was so easy. You define your feelings and let them out. But he was a songwriter, he was good at that. She hadn't written a word in 10 years. Expressing her fellings for her friends and Roger and Lynda was easy. But her relationship with her parents wasn't that simple. As the plane landed Roger woke up. He looked over at her and she just sat emotionless.

"Gina." he started before she cut him off.

"I'm fine Roger. I just want to get home, OK?" she said without looking at him.

"Fine." he said getting up to get the carry ons before they got off of the plane. He went to the baggage claim to get the suitcase and they went outside, where Mark was picking them up in their car, without speaking a word to one another.

"Hey guys, how is everything?" Mark asked trying to be cheerful.

"Great. Just great." Roger said getting in the drivers seat as Gina got in the back silently.

"Is everything OK?" he asked quietly looking over at Roger.

"Not now Mark, OK? It's been a long few days." Roger answered as he continued driving home. When they pulled up to the building Roger and Mark got the bags out of the trunk as Gina entered the building and headed straight upstairs. As she opened the door to the loft, Lynda ran to her.

"Mommy, you're home." she yelled wrapping her arms around Gina's waist.

"Hi sweetheart. I missed you so much." she said hugging her tight.

"How did it go, sweetie?" Mrs. Davis asked approaching them.

"They're at the funeral home in Loudenville. I have to call their lawyer and arrange everything. I'm gonna go lay down for a little while." she told her as Roger entered the loft with Mark.

"Do you want company, chica?" Mimi asked getting up to hug her.

"No thanks. I just need to be alone." she said going into hers and Roger's bedroom and shutting the door.

"Hi daddy." Lynda said rushing over to hug Roger.

"Hey my girl. Were you good for everyone?" he asked kissing her head.

"Yeah she was. She only conned Mrs. D out of 2 pairs of shoes and a denim jacket." Mimi said laughing.

"Lynda Marianna." he said looking down at her.

"Gramma wanted to. Do you wanna see them?" she asked excitedly.

"Not now baby. Why don't you go in your room and read a little OK? I need to relax and talk to grandma, Aunt Mimi and Uncle Mark for a little bit." he told her kissing her head.

"OK daddy. I love you. I'm glad you guys are home." she said as she smiled up at him.

"I love you too my girl." he said smiling at her as she went into her room.

"What's going on Roger?" Mark asked sitting next to Mimi on the couch.

"Gina is in really bad shape." he said sitting on the coffee table putting his head in his hand.

"Roger, she just had to identify her parents bodies in another country. Of course she's in bad shape. She's in mourning." Mrs. Davis told him sitting next to Mimi.

"No mom, you don't understand. We had a huge fight in Paris." he told her quietly so Gina wouldn't hear him.

"What do you mean a huge fight? Over what?" Mimi asked sitting up.

"I was trying to get her to stop bottling up her feelings and she exploded at me. We haven't said more than 2 words to each other since we left Paris." he told them getting up to pace the loft.

"What do you mean exploded?" Mrs Davis asked getting up to follow him.

"Started screaming at me in the hotel room about how I don't undertand and she was going on about how if it wasn't for them we wouldn't be recovering addicts and I wouldn't have HIV. She's just avoiding dealing with her feelings towards them. I'm worried about her. She's gonna have a breakdown and there's nothing I can do to help her. She's my wife, mom. I've loved her 22 years of my life mom and this is the first time she's ever shut me out like this." he said breaking down in his mother's arms.

"Roger, you listen to me. She needs time. You know how hard her parents were to deal with back then. And now here she is 36 years old and they're dead. She has been avoiding them her whole life without ever getting the chance to deal with everything. When you kids were in high school, they made her life hell. You remember that, don't you? Just the mention of your name would set Steve off. And then when Gina got pregnant and you two were so determined to keep the baby and raise it, it made him crazy that your father and I were willing to help you. But you were so much in love and when you told us that that was what you wanted to do, your father and I saw how devoted and commited to each other you were. Losing that baby was devastating to both of you. I remember for months, hearing you cry in your bed all hours of the night. It made me so sad. But Steve and Ellie were relieved. I almost punched Steve numerous times after that. Your father had to physically hold me back from punching him right in the face. Imagine Gina having to listen to that right after losing her baby. She has a lot of mixed feelings about her parents and she's gonna need time to sort those feelings out. You just do what you've always done and that's love her and be there to pick her up when she's ready." Mrs Davis told him comfortingly.

"Mom you should have heard her in Paris. She was so angry. I've never seen her like that and I know her. This is scary mom." he told her sniffling as Mimi got up.

"Do you think she would talk to anyone else? Me, your mom? Maybe she just thinks you're being too over protective of her right now." Mimi suggested quietly.

"I'm only over protective because I love her so much Mimi. I don't want to see her suffer." he told her sitting on the window seat.

"I know Roger. And she loves you too. She is just feeling a lot of rage over what you two had to endure and not much relief since she didn't get to confront them about it. You're just too close Roger. You're a reminder of what they screwed up for you two." Mimi said rubbing his arm.

"She's right Rog. The drugs, that Glenn guy, your HIV. All of it is a reminder of what her parents cost you guys. Just give her time. She loves you, you gotta know that. She'll come around." Mark said getting off of the couch.

"Yeah well whatever we do, I wanna do it fast. I'm not gonna have my wife deal with her parents funeral alone." Roger said getting up and going to the refrigerator for a beer.

"You can't rush her Roger. But we'll talk to her, OK?" Mrs. Davis asked as he took a huge sip.

"OK. Thanks guys. I'm gonna go inside and spend some time with my little girl. I haven't seen her in 3 days." he said taking another sip of the beer before setting it down on the counter and going into Lynda's room.


	30. Chapter 30

"Gina. Chic, can I come in?" Mimi called out quietly as she opened the bedroom door.

"Yeah, hey Mimi." she answered sitting up on the bed.

"How ya doin' chica?" she asked sitting on the bed.

"I'm fine, Mimi. Did Roger send you in because I really don't want to talk to him right now?" she told her quietly.

"I know. We heard you guys had a huge fight in Paris." Mimi said looking up at her.

"Did he tell you what a cold hearted bitch I am because I'm not mourning my parents the right way?"she asked angrily as she got off of the bed to pace the room.

"No he didn't. He told us how worried he is about you. He loves you Gina." Mimi told her turning around on the bed.

"Did he tell you I'm acting like an addict? He asked me if I was looking to start using again? What kind of question is that for my husband to ask?" Gina asked her pacing the room.

"Gina, he's worried about you. We all are. If you keep holding in your feelings, you are gonna wind up going back to using." Mimi told her getting up.

"Mimi, I've been clean for over 12 years. I'm not going back to it. I just don't like being forced to feel something." she said plopping down on the bed.

"He's only trying to help, you know? He's scared of losing you." Mimi said standing in front of her.

"He already lost me once and that was their fault. They broke us up and now look at us. He's dying and I have to watch him." Gina said looking down at the floor.

"Chica, these things happen. You can't blame them for that." Mimi said sitting next to her.

"But I do blame them. They screwed up our lives and I didn't even get the chance to tell them that. I just ran away and avoided talking to them and now look. They're dead. They're dead and I can't even tell them how angry I am at them for what they did to us. I just forgave them so my daughter would know her grandparents. I never talked to them. I never even tried." she said starting to cry.

"I know chica. They were really mean to you and Roger, weren't they?" she asked taking Gina in her arms.

"You have no idea." she told her in her shoulder.

"Mrs. Davis filled us in. I'm so sorry for the way they acted towards you and Roger and when you lost your baby. But you found Roger again and you have Lynda now. Don't you think it's time you let go? You don't have to forget what they did to you guys, but you just have to forgive yourself for not confronting them about it." Mimi told her quietly as Gina looked up at her

"They didn't know about Roger's HIV." she said wiping her eyes.

"I know chica. But would that have made anything better?" Mimi asked sweeping her hair out of her face.

"I don't know. I guess not. But I wish we had told them. Just so they would have known, you know?" she asked looking up at her.

"So they'd feel guilty for breaking you two up?" Mimi asked as Gina sat up.

"Maybe. They probably wouldn't have, but it would have been nice, you know. For them to feel responsible for something." Gina told her starting to cry again.

"Chica, you can't think that way. Just move on so you can mourn your parents. Give yourself some closure." she told her playing with Gina's hair.

"I know. I have to." she said cryig his her hands.

"Gina, I'm gonna go get Roger. Is that OK?" Mimi asked caressing her head.

"Does he hate me?" Gina asked looking up at her.

"No, of course not. He loves you. He's always loved you. Just because you get into a little fight doesn't mean he's gonna forget that." Mimi told her softly.

"Really?" she asked still crying.

"Yeah, so do you want me to get him?" she asked wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

"Yeah. I need Roger." she said crying harder.

"I'll get him." Mimi told her before kissing her head and leaving the room to get Roger.

"How is she Baby?" Mark asked looking up at her.

"She wants Roger." Mimi said looking around for Roger.

"He's still in with Lynda." Mrs. Davis said as Mimi went rushing to Lynda's room.

"Thanks." she said opening Lyndas bedroom door. Roger was laying on the bed and Lynda was sitting on the floor reading aloud from one of her books. "I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but Roger Gina needs you." she said smiling at them.

"OK. I'll be right back my girl." Roger said hopping off of the bed and leaving the bedroom.

"I think I got through to her." Mimi said as they left the bedroom.

"What do you mean?" he asked as they entered the main room.

"She started talking to me and she's crying and she asked for you." Mimi said pushing him to his room.

"Gina?" he called out opening the door. He rushed over to her when he heard her crying.

"Roger, I'm so sorry." she cried as he brought her into his arms.

"Shh Baby, it's OK. Let it out." he whispered holding her in his arms.

"I should have told them about your HIV. I should have made them culpable for what they did to us." she cried into his chest.

"You're right Baby." he whispered rocking her back and forth.

"But it's too late, isn't it?" she asked looking up at him.

"It's never too late. Just tell them in your heart. You need closure, Gina." he told her caressing her face.

"I know I need to move on." she told him as he wiped her tears.

"Yes you do." he told her leaning down to kiss her.

"I'm sorry about Paris. You didn't deserve that." she told him wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close.

"I'm sorry for being an over protectively ass. I should have trusted you to deal with this in your own way." he told her caressing her hair.

"I shouldn't have shut you out. You had every right to worry about me. I would have used if I didn't deal with it eventually." she said pulling back to look at him.

"I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry." he told her caressing her face.

"No, you were right. I forget sometimes that I'm an addict and even though I've been clean all these years, I'll always be an addict. I have to be conscious of that." she said looking up at him.

"Gina, I only said that because I love you and I was worried about you." he told her leaning in to kiss her.

"I know. I'm OK. Really. I'm just sorry I shut you out. I love you too Roger." she told him pulling him into a deeper kiss.

"Do you want to lay down?" he asked smiling at her.

"Roger, your mom, Mimi, Mark and our daughter are out there." she said smiling up at him.

"I wasn't thinking about that. Well at least not right now. I just want to lay down and hold my wife. I haven't been able to do it for 3 days." he said nuzzling her neck.

"OK. I could use a nap. I'm exhausted." she told him running her fingers through his hair.

"I know. You haven't slept in 2 and a half weeks." he said kissing her neck.

"I love you Roger." she said as they slid back on the bed to lay down.

"I love you too Gina." he told her kissing her head as he pulled her closer and they fell asleep.


	31. Chapter 31

"Are you ready, Lynda? Roger asked standing back stage at Franklin D Roosevelt Elementary school.

"Yeah daddy, I'm ready." she said looking up at him as she held her guitar tight.

"You nervous?" he asked smiling down at her.

"No." she answered nervously looking down.

"I get nervous too you know." he told her as she looked up at him.

"You do?" she asked surprised.

"All the time. It's good luck to be nervous." he told her as she began to relax a little.

"Really?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah it is. You just go out there, do you see where mommy is?" he asked pointing to the audience.

"Yeah." she answered seeing Gina sitting with Mimi on one side of her an empty seat on the other.

"You just focus on mommy and, you see the empty seat?" he asked as she nodded. "That's where I'm gonna be sitting and we are going to be cheering you on." he told her smiling.

"Thanks daddy. That makes me feel better." she said taking a deep breath.

"Good. I'm gonna go sit by mommy now, you're on next. Good luck my girl. I love you." he told her kissing her head.

"I love you too daddy." she said smiling at him as he went to his seat next to Gina.

"How's our girl?" Gina asked looking up at Roger as he sat down.

"Nervous, but she is gonna do great." he told her putting her arm around her shoulders.

"I know she is. She's your daughter." Gina said smiling up at him.

"Next we have a 5th grader named Lynda Davis. She is going to sing a song written by her father, Roger Davis. Please give her a round of applause." the teacher announced as the bohemians cheered and Lynda took the stage.

"Thank you." she said as started playing. "Your eyes, as we said our goodbyes. Can't get them out of my mind, and I find, I can't hide. From your eyes, the ones that took me by surprise. The night you came into my life, where there's moonlight, I see your eyes. How'd I let you slip away, when I'm longing so to hold you. Now I'd die for one more day, 'cause there's something I should have told you. There's something I should have told you. When I look into your eyes. Why does distance make us wise. You were the song all along and before the song dies. I should tell you, I should tell you. I have always loved you. You can see it in my eyes." she sang as everyone watched with pride.

"Roger, she did it beautifully." Gina told him as tears of joy fell from her eyes.

"Yes she did." Roger told her as tears fell from his own eyes.

"Thank you." she said getting off of her stool and took a bow like Roger taught her to do as everyone cheered. The audience seemed to explode. They were so proud of her.

"I'm gonna go backstage to see her. Are you coming Baby? Roger asked holding his hand out to Gina.

"I was going anyway." she said laughing as they got up and ran back stage.

"Lynda, that was amazing." Roger told her picking her up and holding her in his arms.

"Thanks daddy. You really liked it?" she asked looking at Gina.

"Sweetheart, it was so incredible. We are so proud of you." she told her wiping her eyes.

"Thanks mom." she told her smiling at her as Roger held on to her.

"Roger, can I get to my daughter please?" Gina asked laughing as Roger looked at Lynda.

"Oh right, sorry." he said laughing as Gina hugged her daughter.

"You sure picked the right song." Gina told her hugging her tight.

"Thanks mom. Really. I hope I win first prize." she said as Roger looked on with pride.

"You will my girl. I am so proud of you . Really, I am." he said looking down at her.

"You are a shoe in sweetie." Gina told her smiling at her.

"You guys better get back to the audience. They're gonna announce the winner." she said smiling up at them.

"OK my girl. We love you and no matter whether you win or lose, everyone is really proud of you." Roger told her kissing her head before he and Gina returned to the audience.

"How is she?" Mimi asked as they returned to their seats.

"Very proud of herself. She's a shoe in to win." Roger told her smiling.

"She was really amazing guys." Maureen said touching Gina's shoulder.

"Yeah she was." Gina said reaching out for Roger's hand.

"And now for the winner of the 5th grade talent show. Lynda Davis from room 5-302." the teacher announced as all of the bohemians rose and yelled for Lynda.

"Looks like she's a chip off the old block." Mimi said smiling up at Gina.

"Yeah, she is." Gina said smiling up at Roger.


	32. Chapter 32

"Mark would you calm down. She's only in labor." Roger said trying to calm Mark down as Gina sat next to Mimi.

"Oh yeah, you were Mr. Calm, Cool and Collected when Gina was in labor with Lynda." Mark said trying and failing miserably at dialing the doctor's phone number.

"Yeah, but Lynda was premature. I had an excuse." Roger said grabbing the phone from Mark as he dialed the number for him.

"Marky Baby, just calm down. We have plenty of time. My water hasn't broken yet." Mimi said smiling back at him.

"Lynda, can you get Aunt Mimi's bag out of her room please?" Gina asked smiling at Lynda.

"OK mom." she said getting the bag from the bedroom.

"The doctor said to meet him at the hospital." Mark said handing up the phone.

"OK. Are you ready chica?" Gina asked looking at Mimi.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Marcus Joseph Cohen, if you grab your camera, I will hurt you." she said struggling to get up as Gina and Mark helped her and Roger went down to get the car.

"Don't worry Baby. I promised I wouldn't." Mark told her laughing.

"Lynda, you carry the bag down for Aunt Mimi, OK?" Gina said smiling at Lynda.

"OK mom. I'm gonna go down with daddy." she said leaving the apartment.

"Be careful Mimi. We got you." Gina told her helping her down the stairs.

"I'm fine guys. Remember, I used to dance in high heels. I can walk down the stairs 9 months pregnant." Mimi said looking up at Gina smiling.

"Come on guys. We have a baby to have." Roger yelled honking the horn.

"We're coming Roger. Calm down." Gina yelled as they exited the building.

"Let's get this baby born." Lynda said from the back seat.

"I wish you would have found out the sex of the baby." Gina said laughing as they got in the car.

"We didn't want to jinx it. Remember the last time we found out the sex of a baby in this family?" Mimi asked looking back at Lynda smiling.

"I couldn't wait. Sue me." she said as everyone laughed.

"We love you anyway chica." Mimi said smiling at her as Roger pulled up in front of the hospital.

"Woman in labor." he called out as he entered the emergency room as Gina and Mark helped her out of the car.

"Roger, would you calm down. I have plenty of time." she told him smiling at him.

"We're here to see Dr. Jordan. My wife, Marianna Cohen is in labor." Mark told the nurse in the reception area.

"Yes, Dr. Jordan said to bring Mrs. Cohen right upstairs." the nurse said as a nurse brought a wheelchair out for her and they wheeled her up to the maternity ward.

"Good luck Mimi. We love you." Gina told her as they rushed her upstairs.

"I love you too Gina." Mimi said as Roger put his arm around Gina's waist.

"Do you remember when we were here?" he asked her holding her close.

"Yeah." she said as they both looked at Lynda.

"I was so scared that day." Gina said looking up at Roger.

"So was I. But look, everything turned out fine." Roger told her kissing her head.

"Yeah, we have the most beautiful, intelligent, talented 11 year old any parents could ask for." Gina said as Lynda pressed the elevator button.

"Yeah we do." Roger said smiling at Lynda.

"What do you think Aunt Mimi'll have? I hope she has a girl." Lynda told them smiling up at them.

"Sweetheart, as long as the baby is healthy, it doesn't matter what she has." Gina told her smiling down at her.

"I know. But I want another girl in the family." she told them as Roger leaned down to kiss her head.

"Don't worry my girl. No matter what Aunt Mimi and Uncle Mark have, we will love this baby just like we love you." Roger told her smiling at her.

"I know daddy." she said as they got on the elevator.

"You did great Baby. I love you." Mark said leaning down to kiss Mimi.

"How is he?" she asked looking up as the doctor placed the baby on Mimi's stomach.

"He's perfect Mrs. Cohen." Dr. Jordan told her smiling.

"Hi there Roger Thomas Cohen. You are so beautiful." she told him crying down at her son.

"He looks just like you Mimi." Mark said smiling down at his son in amazement.

"Yeah, he kind of does, doesn't he. I love you Mark." she said smiling up at him.

"Oh Baby, I love you too. So much. I am so proud of you." he told her smiling at her.

"Mrs. Cohen, we need to take the baby to the nursery so you could be in the recovery room for a little while." Dr. Jordan told her smiling at Mimi.

"I'm gonna miss you my boy. I'll see you upstairs. I love you Roger Thomas." she said before leaning down to kiss the baby's head.

"I love you too bud." Mark said kissing his son on the head.

"You better go out and tell Roger, Gina and Lynda that everything is fine. They'll kill you if you don't." she told him smiling up at him.

"I'll see you in the recovery room Baby. I love you." he told her smilng.

"I love you too Mark. So much." she said smiling at him as the nurses began to wheel her to the recovery room.

"Mark, thank God. How are they?" Gina asked jumping up from her seat next to Roger.

"He's gorgeous. Healthy. Mimi did great." he said smiling at them as Roger jumped up excitedly.

"A boy. Yes, another Roger in the family." he said laughing as he picked Mark up.

"That's great Uncle Mark. Can I see him? Can I see Aunt Mimi?" Lynda asked excited.

"Not yet shorty. They're cleaning up the baby and Aunt Mimi has to rest for a little while, but soon. Some one should call Collins, Maureen and Joanne." Mark said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I already did, they're on their way back." Gina told him wiping her tears. "Congratulations Marky." she said hugging Mark just as Roger put him down.

"Hello Davis family. We would like you to meet Mr. Roger Thomas Cohen." Mimi said laying in bed holding the baby.

"Hi there Roger Thomas. I'm your godmother Auntie Gina. We are gonna love you like crazy." she said smiling at him.

"He's gorgeous Mimi." Roger said smiling down at them.

"Can I see him, mom?" Lynda asked looking over the bed.

Come here chica. You can have a front row view." Mimi said patting the other side of the bed for her to climb up.

"Hi Roger. I'm your cousin Lynda. Our family is crazy, but they're fun and they love us." she said smiling at the baby as Mark, Mimi, Roger and Gina smiled at each other.


	33. Chapter 33

"Lynda will you get out here please. Everyone's gonna be here soon." Gina yelled knocking on Lynda's bedroom door.

"I'm coming mom. Hang on." she yelled through the door.

"I swear she's getting worse." Gina said as Mrs. Davis helped Roger in the kitchen.

"Well she is 12 Gina. Don't you remember what you were like at 12?" she said as Roger laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked looking over at him.

"Baby, you were awkward at 12." he said smiling at her.

"Excuse me?" she asked as Mimi and Mark laughed.

"Don't you remember? You had those braces." he told her as Maureen laughed out loud.

"It didn't stop you from asking me out 2 years later." she said smiling at him.

"Yeah, well you were gorgeous by then." he said as Mrs. Davis slapped his arm.

"Gee thanks." she said taking the baby from Mimi. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in the bedroom changing the baby." she said taking the baby inside.

"Think she's mad?" he asked looking at Mark.

"Dude, you're not sleeping at our place tonight." Mark said with his arm around Mimi's shoulder.

"You're not helping." he said going into the bedroom.

"Remember, my son is in there." Mimi called out as Roger called the door.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you." he said coming up behind her.

"I know. I just hated being 12. I mean, I had the biggest crush on you and you wouldn't even give me the time of day." she said changing the baby's diaper as Roger sat on the bed.

"You did? How come you never told me?" he asked playing with the baby.

"Like you said. I was awkward. I had those stupid braces and my hair was so plain. The summer I turned 14 I changed and you started noticing me. I didn't want to look like a dork." she told him as he laid down next to the baby.

"Baby, I was a stupid kid then. I didn't know I was making you feel like a dork." he told her smiling up at her.

"I know. It's just hard remembering being like that sometimes." she told him smiling at him.

"Baby, if being a kid was easy, no body would want to grow up." he told her picking the baby up.

"I know. Is it so bad that I don't want her to have such a hard time?" she said sitting on the bed next to him.

"Of course not. Just like it's not bad that I don't want her to grow up at all." he told her laughing as he leaned over to kiss her.

"Come on, I gotta make sure Princess Lynda is ready." she said getting up.

"Hey Baby." he called out holding her arm.

"What's up?" she asked looking down at her.

"I'm sorry I made you feel like crap when we were younger." he said smiling up at her.

"That's OK. You were a stupid kid." she said laughing as she leaned down to kiss him before they left the room.

"Nice to see you're still alive." Mark said as Roger flipped him off carrying the baby.

"Nice Roger. When my son flips his father off, I'm sending him to you." Mimi told him smiling at him.

"Whatever. I'll teach him how to flip Mark off. Right pal?" he told him smiling as she baby giggled. "See." he said laughing with him.

"Roger, you're not gonna teach your godson how to flip his father off." Mrs. Davis said smiling at him as she put the food on the table.

"I'm gonna see if Lynda is ready yet." Gina said knocking on the door before going in. "Lynda, dinner is on the table." she said looking at her daughter who was looking at herself in the mirror.

"I'm almost done mom." she said turning to Gina.

"Sweetie, you look beautiful." she told her smiling at her. She was wearing dark blue eyeliner and light pink eyeshadow with clear lipgloss.

"Thanks mom." Lynda said finishing up her hair.

"Come on. Aunt Maureen, Aunt Joanne and Uncle Collins are gonna be here any minute, OK?" she said smiling at her.

"OK. I'll be out in a minute." she told her smiling as Gina left the bedroom.

"Is she almost done." Roger asked smilng at her.

"You should see her. If you thought you didn't want her to grow up before, I'd brace yourself Roger." she said sitting next to Mimi.

"That good, huh chica?" she said putting her arm around her shoulder.

"You should see her Mimi. My baby's growing up." Gina said as tears filled her eyes.

"She better not be wearing make up." Roger said handing the baby to Mark.

"Roger, she's 12 years old. We can't keep her from wearing make up forever." she said looking up at him as she wiped her eyes.

"Yeah Gina, she's only 12. She's too young to be wearing make up." Roger said looking dwon at her.

"If you had your way Roger, she would still be wearing her hair in pigtails." Gina said laughing at him.

"Damn right. She looked cute in pigtails." he said as Lynda's bedroom door opened.

"Hi daddy." she said smiling up at him.

"Hey my girl." he said looking at her in amazement. She looked just like Gina did when he first noticed her when they were 14.

"You look beautiful chica." Mimi told her smiling at her.

"Thanks Aunt Mimi." she said smiling at her.

"Come on pumpkin, your birthday dinner is served." Mrs. Davis said as Lynda went over to the table.

"Now the real fun starts." Gina told Roger as she put her arms around his waist.

"Oh yeah. You say fun, I say the beginning of my murderous rampage." Roger said laughing looking at his beautiful daughter.


	34. Chapter 34

"Roger you are not gonna kill him." Gina said laughing as she picked Little Roger up off the floor.

"She's 14 Gina, she should not be dating." he said dishing out the spaghetti-o's.

"Roger you are being completely insane, you do realize that don't you?" she said putting Little Roger on the chair.

"How is trying to protect my daughter being insane?" he asked putting the bowl on the table. "Here you go buddy." he said patting the young boys head.

"Thank you Uncle Roger." he said smiling up at him.

"No problem." he said kissing his nephew's head.

"You need to come to grips with the fact that your little girl is growing up." she said smiling up at him.

"Gina, why are you in such a hurry for her to grow up?" he asked looking over at her.

"Oh Roger, I'm not in a hurry for her to grow up. She just is. We can't stop her. And if you remember correctly, we started dating when we were 14." she told him putting her arms around his neck.

"We were different Gina. Times were different." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"I know, but we have to let her grow up. If we try to keep her a little girl forever, she's gonna resent us. Do you remember how against us my parents were? They made life so difficult for us back then." she said taking his face in her hands.

"I know, but Gina I'm not against Jesse, I'm just not ready for my little girl to grow up. There's a difference." he said looking at her.

"Yet you want to kill the poor boy?" she said laughing at him.

"Only if he hurts her." he said semi smiling.

"You are so cute, you know that?" she smiled leaning up to kiss him.

"Mom, can you take me shopping? I need to get a new dress for the dance." Lynda asked coming out of her room.

"Sure sweetie." Gina said smiling up at Roger.

"I didn't say yes yet." Roger said looking down at Gina.

"Come on daddy, please." Lynda begged looking up at him.

"Yeah, come on daddy, please." Gina teased smiling up at Roger.

"Rog, do you see why girls are evil?" he asked looking over at his nephew.

"Roger, don't tell him that." Gina laughed hitting his chest.

"What? They are." he laughed leaning down to kiss her head.

"So, can I go dad. Please?" Lynda asked smiling up at him.

"I guess so. If you have to." he conceded looking down at her as she jumped up to hug him.

"Thank you daddy, you're the best." she squealed hugging him.

"But you better tell Jessie that if he does anything to hurt you, your dad is gonna kill him." he said holding on to his daughter.

"I will daddy. I love you. You're the best dad in the world." she said leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah. Why do I feel like I just got suckered?" he asked as Little Roger looked up at him.

"I think you did Uncle Roger." he laughed as Gina leaned down to pick him up.

"You little man, are your uncles nephew." Gina laughed kissing his head.

"That's what daddy says." Little Roger laughed holding on to Gina.

"Come on sweetie. Let's go get your dress, OK?" Gina laughed kissing Little Roger again before putting him down.

"Thanks mom. You're awesome." she said excitedly before rushing off to her room.

"Roger, don't you feed him junk. When Mimi and Mark get back from Mimi's parents house, I don't want them to see the baby bouncing off the walls." Gina said leaning up to kiss him.

"Why do you always think I feed him junk?" Roger asked innocently.

"Maybe because he always has sticky fingers from lollipops." she laughed looking down at Little Roger who just laughed.

"Sorry Baby." he laughed as Lynda came out of her room.

"Come on mom, I'm ready." she said looking up at her.

"I'm coming sweetie. I'll see you boys later. You be good for Uncle Roger, OK shorty?" Gina said kissing Little Roger's head.

"OK Aunt Gina. I love you." he said reaching up to kiss her.

"I love you too kiddo. You be good for the baby, OK?" she laughed leaning up to kiss Roger.

"I will Baby. I lovec you." he smiled holding her in his arms.

"I love you too Roger." she smiled looking up at him before she and Lynda left to go shopping.

"You better not grow up too quick little man, you hear me?" Roger said picking up Little Roger.

"I won't Uncle Roger." he said hugging Roger.

* * *

"Honey, can I talk to you for a minute?" Gina asked standing in the kitchen. 

"Sure Baby, what's up?" he asked getting off of the couch.

"I was thinking of going home for a few days." she said looking up at him as she leaned on the counter.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking down at her.

"My parents lawyer has been to go through the house." she said looking up at him.

"Are you sure you want to do that now?" he asked looking down at her.

"Roger, there's no other time. He needs it cleaned out so he can settle their estate. It's been 2 years." she said standing up straight.

"Baby, you haven't been in that house for years. Even when you and your parents started talking again you refused to go back to that house." he said quietly so the kids didn't hear him.

"Roger, I need to do this. Will you come with me?" she asked as tears formed in her eyes.

"Of course I'll go with you Baby. I would never make you go there alone. I love you." he whispered as he leaned down to kiss her head as he brought her into his arms.

"Thank you Roger. I don't know what I would do without you." she said burying her face in his chest.

"You don't have to think about that Baby. I'm right here." he said holding her tight.

"I know Honey." she said holding him tighter. "I just don't want to go alone." she said looking up at him.

"You don't have to Baby. I promise." he said kissing her head.

"Mom, can we go out to eat when Uncle Mark and Aunt Mimi get home?" Lynda asked looking up at them as she sat on the floor with Little Roger.

"Sure sweetie." she smiled looking down at her.


	35. Chapter 35

"Sweetie, are you gonna be OK?" Mrs. Davis asked as Roger and Gina stood on the porch of the Davis home staring at the Darrien house down the block.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I need to do this. There's no one else." Gina said looking over at her.

"It's gonna be OK Baby, I promise. I'm gonna be right there." Roger said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I know." she said looking up at him reaching up to hold his hand tight. "Let's get this over with." she said still looking at the house.

"OK Baby." he said as they began walking towards the house.

"It's been such a long time since I've been here." she said unlocking the door.

"I know Baby. A lot happened in this house." he said looking around as they entered.

"I remember that day after school after you asked me out. Me and my mom stood right over there and I begged her to let me go out with you." she smiled looking up at him as they looked over by the stairs.

"I remember you coming down those stairs the night of the prom. You looked so gorgeous. I couldn't think." he said smiling at her.

"I remember running up those stairs crying the night you broke up with me." she said looking down.

"I'm sorry Baby. That was the stupidest thing I ever did." he said taking her in his arms.

"I know Roger. Forget it. It's ancient history." she said looking up at him. "I should get started." she said looking around the house she grew up in. There were memories of everywhere.

"Gina, do you remember this?" he asked taking out a stack of pictures of them, the first one was from Gina's sweet 16.

"You were so cute." she smiled looking at the picture.

"Were?" he asked looking down at her.

"Well you still are, but you were exceptionally cute that night. You kept telling me how beautiful I was that night." she laughed putting her arms around his waist.

"That night you took my breath away." he smiled looking through the pictures.

"I remember we slow danced all night. It drove them crazy." she smiled looking up at him.

"I didn't care. All I wanted was to be close to you." he said wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.

"God, I can't believe they're really gone." she said looking around with tears in her eyes.

"I know Baby." he whispered kissing her head.

"We fought constantly in this house. They treated me like I was some stupid kid. They didn't trust that we were in love and that it was real." she said starting to cry.

"Gina, it's OK. Look at us. We're together and everything they did to keep us apart didn't work. We're married and we have the most beautiful little girl. They couldn't stop us no matter how hard they tried." he said looking down at her.

"But Roger, we lost so much because of them. And they're never gonna know how much more we're gonna lose." she said looking up at him. Her blue eyes had tears in them and she was so sad. He hated to see her this way, but he was glad she wasn't bottling everything up.

"But we gained so much despite them Gina. We have each other, we have Gina and we have a family that we could never have had if they hadn't broken us up back then." he explained caressing her hair.

"I never thought of that Roger." she said wiping her eyes.

"We have an amazing family Gina and we owe it to them." he smiled caressing her face.

"How do you do that?" she asked looking up at him.

"Do what?" he asked playing with her hair.

"Find the good in what they did." she said looking into his green eyes.

"Gina, you can't tell me that we'd have everything we have unless they broke us up all those years ago." he said caressing her face.

"I know, I just wish it wasn't gonna cost us so much." she said as tears filled her eyes again.

"We can't think like that. We've gained a lot because of it." he said smiling at her.

"Yeah we have. I love you Roger." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"I love you too Gina. Do you wanna go back to my moms and we can do this some other time?" he asked looking into her bright blue eyes.

"No, I need to do this Roger." she said wiping her eyes again.

"OK Baby." he smiled as he put the pictures down on the table behind him and held her closer to him for a minute. As they went through the house, they put things in boxes and sorted out whatever they wanted to keep and whatever they wanted to give to good will.

"Roger, have you ever thought about us living here?" Gina asked looking up at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked taken off guard.

"I don't know, I mean we were just gonna sell the house, right?" she asked getting up off of the floor.

"Yeah?" he asked looking up at her.

"Well, I was thinking, what if we move here? I mean, we'd be closer to your mother and we have 5 bedrooms plus the finished basement. Mimi and Mark could move in with us with the baby and we have room for Collins too and Maureen and Joanne could stay with us when they come to New York. It would be better for the kids than growing up in the city." she said sitting next to him. By the look in her eyes he could tell she was serious.

"Don't you think we should talk to Lynda, Collins, Mark and Mimi first?" he asked taking her hand.

"Well of course we'll talk to everyone first. But it would be perfect. We liked growing up here. Why shouldn't the kids grow up here too?" she asked smiling at him.

"But what about all the bad memories?" he asked caressing her face.

"Roger, we can make new memories. Good memories. What do you say?" she asked smiling at him.

"Baby, I think it's a great idea, but we really should talk to everyone first." he smiled as she threw her arms around his neck to hug him.

"OK Baby." she said kissing him.

* * *

"Are you two serious? Us all live in your parents old house together?" Mark asked as him, Mimi and Collins stared at Roger and Gina in disbelief.

"Yeah, why not? God knows it's big enough." Gina laughed as Collins and Mark just looked at each other.

"You wanna move everyone with you to your parents house?" Mimi asked trying to clarify what they were saying.

"Technically Mimi, it's my house, but yeah. I wanna move everyone up to Loudenville to live in the house. I think it's just a waste to sell it. It's so big and we've been wanting to get the kids out of the city for years now. Why not?" Gina asked leaning forward.

"It would be a safer environment for the kids to grow up in." Collins said looking over at them.

"And we all live together here. Why not in the house in Loudenville?" Gina asked as Roger took her hand.

"But move out of the loft? The city?" Mark asked getting up pacing the room.

"Mark, it's not like me and Gina are going and leaving you guys behind. We want you guys to come with us." he said looking up at him.

"I know, but Roger you left Loudenville. Now you wanna move back?" he asked looking down at him.

"I was 18 years old Mark. That was a long time ago. Now we both have kids. Don't we want to do what's best for them? Going to Loudenville is what's best for them. We'd have my mom right down the block and they could go to good schools. It makes sense." he said getting up off of the couch.

"He's right Baby. It would be better for the kids. And having Mrs. Davis so close would be good for them too." Mimi said smiling at him.

"What do you think Collins?" Mark asked looking down at him.

"I wanna do it Mark. I don't want to die in the city." he said looking up at him.

"But Collins, what about your job, what about all the memories we have here?" he asked looking down at him.

"I can get a job up there and I wanna get away from the memories I have here. I've been living with them too long." he said looking up at him.

"OK, it looks like we're moving to Loudenville." Mark said as Mimi jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Baby, this is gonna be so great. Roger and Lynda are gonna have a yard and a pool and he's gonna go to the best schools. I can't believe we're moving to a house." she yelled excitedly as Roger smiled down at Gina with is arms around her.

"We have to tell Lynda now." Gina said looking up at Roger.

"She'll be fine with it. She loves being at my moms." he said looking down at her.

"I hope you're right." she said as he pulled her closer to him kissing her head.

* * *

"And what about my friends? School?" Lynda asked looking up at them as she sat on the couch in the loft.

"You can make new friends in your new school. Sweetie, it's a great opportunity for you and Roger. Plus we'll be right down the block from grandma and you'll be in my old room." Gina said smiling at her.

"But I like my room here. And I like my friends here. Why do we have to move up there? I thought you guys hated it there? That's why you ran away." she asked looking up at them.

"We were young and stupid Lynda. We just want you and Roger to grow up in a safe environment and Loudenville is safe." Roger said looking down at her.

"But what about Aunt Maureen, Aunt Joanne and Uncle Collins?" she asked looking up at them.

"Uncle Collins is moving with us and we're gonna have someplace where Aunt Maureen and Aunt Joanne could stay when they come to New York to visit. It'll be fine. We're not leaving everyone." Gina said leaning over to her.

"How does Uncle Mark feel about it? He can't be happy." she asked looking up at him.

"He knows it's what's best for you and Roger. He loves you two. He'll do anything for you guys." he said looking over at her.

"OK dad. I guess if Uncle Mark can sacrifice for us, then I can sacrifice for Roger. It'll be cool to have a pool to invite my new friends over for parties during the summer." She said smiling at him.

"That's my girl." he smiled wrapping his arms around her.

"Plus, it'll be fun to have Uncle Collins living with us." she smiled hugging him.

"Yeah, it won't be dull." Gina laughed smiling at them.

"Oh yeah. Maybe he'll get a job at your school." Roger laughed looking over at her.

"That would be really cool." she said smiling over at them.


	36. Chapter 36

"Roger, can you come pick up your toys please." Gina called out as Little Roger and big Roger rushed into the living room.

"Sorry Aunt Gina." little Roger called out.

"Sorry Baby." Roger called out as the boys cleaned up their toys.

"They are a pair, huh?" Mimi laughed drinking her coffee.

"I swear the more room they have the bigger mess they make." Gina laughed watching them pick up their mess.

"Yeah but I like the way Roger is with him. It's cute." Mimi smiled as Little Roger squealed as Roger tried to stuff him in the toy box.

"It helps that they are the same mental age." Gina laughed. "Roger, put the boy down." she yelled laughing out loud.

"What? I'm putting my toys away." he whined as Little Roger kicked his feet.

"Let me down Uncle Roger." he giggled looking up at him.

"Fine. But I'm only doing what Aunt Gina said." he said in a childish voice.

"Dad, what are you doing to him? I can hear him yelling all the way down the block." Lynda laughed seeing Roger put him down.

"I'm playing. Do you wanna join us princess?" he asked as she set her book bag by the door.

"No thanks dad. Roger, don't let my dad get away with anything, OK? Make him clean up his own mess." she teased looking down at Little Roger.

"OK Lynda." he smiled as Lynda went into the kitchen with Gina and Mimi. "Mom, was dad always this immature?" she asked laughing.

"No. Just since we had you kids." she laughed as Mimi laughed.

"She's right chiquita. Your dad used to be a grown up." she laughed sipping her coffee.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" she asked looking up at Gina.

"What's the matter sweetie?" she asked looking at her daughter.

"Can I invite someone over for dinner?" she asked smiling at her.

"Who do you want to invite over? Johnny?" she asked teasingly.

"Uncle Collins sucks." she said sitting at the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Of course you can invite Johnny over for dinner. We would love to have him over." she smiled looking down at her.

"Mom, can you talk to dad please about being... well dad?" she asked looking up at her.

"Of course I'll talk to dad. He'll be a total grown up. I promise." she smiled as she put her coffee cup in the dishwasher.

"Thanks mom. You're the coolest." Lynda smiled before getting up and going upstairs to her room.

"You are the coolest chica, but how are you gonna get Roger to be a grown up?" Mimi asked looking over at her.

"The way I get Roger to do anything. Blackmail him with sex." she laughed as Mimi's mouth hung open.

"You are cruel chica." she said looking at her in shock.

"Yeah well, you've been with Roger. You tell me a better way." she laughed as Mimi looked down at the counter.

"Point taken chica." she smiled as Gina gave her an 'I told you so' look.

"Come on Roger, you have to take your bath." Mimi called out as she put her coffee cup in the dishwasher.

"Mommy, can Uncle Roger gimme my bath? He lets me play with my boats." he asked looking up at her.

"Yeah mommy, please?" Roger asked picking Little Roger up and slinging him over his shoulder.

"Roger, you do realize you are more immature than he is. And he's supposed to be immature. He's only 4." Mimi laughed looking up at them.

"I like hanging out with my buddy. Right Rog?" he asked looking up at Little Roger.

"Yeah mommy. Uncle Roger is fun." he laughed looking down at Mimi.

"Fine. But no giving Uncle Roger a bath too, OK nino?" she asked looking up at her son.

"OK mommy. I won't. Come on Uncle Roger. We can play battle ships." he yelled as Roger carried him up the stairs.

"What's Mark getting home?" Gina asked looking over at Mimi.

"He said the day after tomorrow. His mom is being a pain in the ass. As usual." she said sitting at the kitchen table again.

"Well, his dad died last month. There are still things that need to be taken care of. I should know." she said looking over at her.

"I know. But she's driving him crazy." Mimi said looking up at her.

"I know chica. But it's his mother. You know she always drives him crazy. It's her job." Gina said sitting next to her.

"I know. But when it comes to his mom, Mark reverts back to being a kid. He answers to her every whim." Mimi said looking over at her.

"Don't worry chica. She's in Scarsdale, remember? Once he gets home he can go back to screening her phone calls and everything will be back to normal." Gina said leaning over to hug her.

"Thanks Gina." she smiled looking up at her as Lynda came running down the stairs.

"Mom, I think dad and Roger are trying to flood the bathroom again." she said standing on the stairs.

"That husband of mine is getting a serious time out." Gina said getting up as everyone laughed.

"Cool. Dad's in trouble." Lynda laughed as she and Mimi followed her.

"Roger James Davis, you better not be making a mess in there with the baby,." Gina yelled opening up the bathroom door. It was a disaster. There was water everywhere.

"Sorry Boobie, you know I get carried away playing with him sometimes." he laughed looking up at her.

"Sorry Aunt Gina." Little Roger said looking up at her.

"You boys know you're cleaning this mess up, right?" she said with her hands on her hips.

"Yes Boobie." Roger said looking up at her.

"You two are trouble with a capital T." she said as Lynda and Mimi laughed at them.

"Roger, it's time to get out of the tub and get ready for bed, OK nino?" Mimi said trying to regain her composure.

"OK mommy." he said as Roger got the towel and held it out for him.

"I think daddy's cute when he's hanging out with Roger." Lynda smiled looking up at Gina as she closed the bathroom door.

"Yeah, he is kind of cute, huh?" she smiled as they went back down the stairs.


	37. Chapter 37

"So who is this Johnny kid?" Mark asked helping Collins set the table.

"Don't start Marky. I don't need Roger getting worked up again." Gina said standing in front of the stove.

"Come on Gina. What fun would it be if Roger kept his cool?" Mark asked as Mimi slapped his arm.

"Mark, quit it. It's the first boy Lynda has brought home and we don't want it to be the last." she said as Roger came down the stairs.

"Is Roger washing his hands?" Gina asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, he's also hatching up a plan to torment his cousin." he laughed as Mark laughed.

"He's your Godson." he laughed as Mimi hit him again. "Ow. What was that for? I didn't put him up to it." he said looking down at her as he put his arm around her.

"Roger, you better not have given him any ideas." Gina said looking up at him with her hand on her hip.

"Since when do I have to give him ideas when it comes to torturing Lynda?" he asked going over to her.

"Since the day he was born." she said as he put his arms around her and brought her close.

"Can you guys not do that when Johnny gets here, OK? It's embarrassing." Lynda said running down the stairs.

"OK sweetie. We'll be on our best behavior. Won't we Roger?" Gina asked looking up at him.

"Yes Boobie. I'll be good." he said submitting to her.

"And no calling mom Boobie, OK? It's sickening." she said as the door bell rang. "Oh my God, he's here. Uncle Collins and Uncle Mark, you two better be good too." she said pointing to the two of them.

"What did I do? I've just been standing here minding my own business." Collins said as Lynda looked at him with her hands on her hips.

"You forget Uncle Collins. I know you my whole life. I know how you are." she said before going to the door.

"You guys better behave for her. This is the first friend she's brought home since we moved here." Gina said pointing at them as she followed Lynda to the door.

"She acts like we're savages who are gonna eat that boy alive." Collins said as Roger and Mark looked at him.

"He likes our girl. He hurts her, we will eat him alive." Mark smiled as Roger pat him on the shoulder.

"I knew I could count on you two." he smiled as Mimi just looked at them smiling.

"Hi Johnny." Lynda said smiling as she opened the door.

"Um, hi Lynda." He said smiling at her as Gina stood behind Lynda.

"Come on in Johnny. Dinner's almost ready." Gina smiled as everyone else stood by the kitchen door way.

"Thanks you Mrs. Davis." He smiled looking up at her as Roger slid his arm around Gina's waist.

"Johnny, this is Lynda's father, Roger. You already know her Godmother Mimi. That's her Godfather Mark and her Uncle Collins. They're harmless." Gina smiled over at them.

"It's nice to meet you Johnny." Roger said extending his arm to shake the boys hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Davis." He smiled looking around at everyone.

"Uncle Roger, I'm ready." Little Roger called out running down the stairs.

"And that's my little cousin Roger. We usually just call him Roger and the grown ups call my dad Rog. It's not as confusing as it seems. Except when one of them is getting yelled at. Because my dad usually gets in trouble as much as the baby does." Lynda laughed looking up at Johnny as they still stood in the foyer of the house.

"I'm not a baby Lynda. I'm going to school." Little Roger argued looking up at her.

"OK squirt. You're not a baby. I'm sorry." She said smiling down at him.

"Why don't we go in the living room where it's more comfortable?" Gina smiled leading everyone into the living room. "Aunt Mimi and I have to go check on dinner. We'll be right back." She smiled as Lynda looked up at her with fear in her eyes.

"Mom." She called out quietly looking over at her.

"I'll be right back sweetie. Roger can you come and help me please?" she asked looking up at Roger.

"But Gina…" he whined looking down at her.

"Roger, please." She asked flashing her blue eyes, knowing he couldn't resist them.

"Fine." He smiled following her and Mimi into the kitchen. "Why did you do that?" he asked looking down at her.

"Because this is the first boy your daughter likes and you're making her very nervous." She said looking up at him.

"Oh come on Gina, it's nothing your parents didn't do to me when we started dating." He said looking down at her.

"Roger, do you really want to be like my parents?" she asked looking up at him as Mimi smiled at them.

"No, I guess not. But I just want what's best for my little girl." He said looking down at her.

"I understand that Roger, but you can want what's best for her without giving her boyfriend the third degree." She smiled putting her arms around his waist.

"OK Boobie, you're right. I'm sorry. I'll be on my best behavior for Lynda." He smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"Mom, Uncle Mark and Uncle Collins are being embarrassing." Lynda said entering the kitchen.

"I am gonna kill the two of them." Mimi said going into the living room to see what was going on.

As Gina looked up at Roger she pinched his arm. "Ow, what was that for?" he asked rubbing the area of injury.

"I know you're the ringleader." She said pointing up at him.

"Hey, I said I'd be good. What Collins and Mark do is completely up to them." He said looking down at her.

"What are we gonna do with you guys?" Gina said following Mimi to the living room.

"Mark. Honey. Can I talk to you a minute, please?" she asked taking his hand to help him up.

"Yes Baby." He said following her upstairs.

"Collins, can I get a hand in the kitchen, please?" Gina asked smiling at him as Johnny looked at her very confused.

"I'll stay here." Roger said looking over at Gina.

"OK honey." She smiled dragging Collins into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about Lynda's uncles. They just love her very much and are very protective of her. They're harmless, really." He smiled looking over at Johnny as Lynda smiled at him.

"That's OK Mr. Davis. Lynda kind of warned me. But she said you were the one I had to worry about." Johnny laughed looking up at Roger.

"Yeah, but her mom kind of threatened me, so I have to be on my best behavior." He laughed as Gina and Collins re entered the living room.

"I told you my family was weird." Lynda laughed looking over at Johnny.

"That's OK. I kind of like it." He smiled looking back at her.

* * *

"Daddy, can you take me to the mall?" Lynda asked rushing down the stairs. Her long blond hair was down and bouncing. Watching her made him think of all the times he watched Gina come down those stairs at her age. "Daddy, are you OK?" she asked seeing he was in a daze.

"Um... yeah. I'm fine. What did you want me to do?" he asked looking up at her snapping out of his thoughts.

"Can you take me to the mall? I'm meeting everyone there." she smiled standing in front of him.

"Yeah princess. I'll take you." he smiled looking up at her.

"Dad, are you sure you're OK?" she asked flipping her hair back.

"Yeah. You just look so much like your mother." he smiled getting up.

"I take that as a compliment dad." she smiled as he reached out to hug her.

"You should. Your mother is the most beautiful woman I have ever met." he whispered kissing her head.

"Daddy, why did you and mom break up?" she asked looking up at him.

"I was stupid Lynda. Your mom is so smart and your grandparents wanted her to go away to school and become an accountant. We had a graduation party and grandpa talked to me and told me that if I really loved your mom, I would break up with her so she could go. And I love your mom so much that I did it. I was young. It was the biggest mistake I've ever made." he said as Gina stood in the doorway listening.

"Roger, none of that matters now. The only thing that matters is that we have each other and we're together now." she said quietly looking up at him.

"And we have the most amazing life." he smiled as Gina moved closer to him.

"That we do." she smiled as she wrapped her arms around Roger and Lynda.


End file.
